Angelic Love Of Past
by SailorStar9
Summary: Basically a D.N.Angel crossover. We all know that before the senshi were first sent to Earth Serenity had Endymion, but maybe Ami had a love or two of her own. And no, they aren't princes. They were... angels.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another idea popped up in my head recently and it resulted in this fic. A Sailor Moon/DNA crossover. Read and review.

Basic Summary: The rivalry between Dark and Krad existed long before the present times. They were competitors for one woman, the Princess of Mercury. So when the reincarnation of the princess appears in the Azumano district, both Dark and Krad slowly regain their memories and the old Silver Millennium feud reenacts itself. Who will Ami choose in the end? Stay tuned to find out.

Expect OOC-ness in some parts.

Timeline: First season of Sailor Moon.

Note: Ami _never_ went to Juuban. She _will_ regain her Silver Millennium memories over time.

Pairing: Krad/Princess Mercury/Dark (Silver Millennium)

Prologue

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

"_Princess." a soft whisper came from the open window._

_The young Princess arose from her bed and walked towards the window._

"_Krad." she smiled at the blonde angel._

"_Mercury." the fair-haired angel whispered, his eyes shining with affection for her._

"_We have to stop meeting like this." Princess Mercury sighed._

_Krad rose an eyebrow._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_One word: Dark." Princess Mercury whispered._

_Krad frowned at the mention of the other half of the exalted Black Wings._

_Then, his frown disappeared as an idea came to him._

_Spreading his wings, he scooped the princess in his arms, ignoring her yelp in surprise and took off into the air._

_End of Dream Sequence

* * *

_

14-year-old Mizuno Ami woke up in a sweat. She looked at her alarm clock which read 5:30 a.m. She sighed a bit. It had been the sixth time that week she had a dream with Mercury, Krad and Dark.

At first she ignored them, but as the dreams continued, she became curious. Ami wondered who the men were.

And this dream mentioned the Black Wings. Being an intelligent girl, this really stumped her. Seeing that there was no use in trying to get anything out of the dream, she went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Niwa household, Dark had just returned from another theft when he felt a very familiar presence in the distinct. 

A slight flash appeared before his eyes and the thief stumbled a little.

_Dark, what's wrong?_ Daisuke's worried voice sounded in his head.

_Nothing, really._ Dark ensured his alter-ego.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hiwatari family, Satoshi was having a heated mental conversation with Krad when suddenly the blonde angel stopped ranting. 

_What?_ Satoshi muttered in annoyance.

_She…she's here._ Krad whispered in obvious longing.

Interest perked, Satoshi pressed, _who?_

_Nobody that concerns you._ Krad retorted and shut off the link.

For once in his life, Satoshi Hiwatari was bewildered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, Krad is very OOC in this chapter, but hey love does that to people. 


	2. Together with Rutile

SailorStar9: This fic is abandoned enough. I decided to continue it. This will eventually evolve into a Satoshi/Ami fic. Anyway, I've _finally_ decided where to plug Ami in. This happens in the day before episode 12. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 1: Together with Rutile

* * *

"Ami." Mrs. Mizuno called out to her daughter.

"Yes mum?" the blue-haired girl replied.

"Remember the gala tonight." The elder Mizuno reminded.

"Of course." Ami replied rather stiffly, she was not too used to being dressed up.

"Don't use that tone on me, young lady." Mrs. Mizuno chided.

"I'm sorry." Ami answered quickly.

"I'm full. I've got to go." She added. Grabbing her book bag, she exited the house.

"Ami, you haven't drunk your juice!" Mrs. Mizuno called out.

"No time mum! I'm going to miss the train." Ami shouted back.

Mrs. Mizuno sighed, children these days.

Grabbing the phone, she dialed a number.

"Good morning, Hiwatari-san." She chirped somewhat too happily. "You do remember me?"

* * *

"Made it." Ami breathed in relief after handing the train fare to the conductor.

"Sorry." She apologized, realizing she had bumped into someone.

"I'm alright." Niwa Daisuke replied.

_This energy…_ Dark frowned, trying to place where he had sensed the power.

_Dark?_ Daisuke asked his counterpart.

_I know this energy… it's from last night._ Dark realized.

_What?_ Daisuke mentally exclaimed.

_Are you sure?_ He questioned skeptically. _She doesn't feel dangerous._

_I'm not saying she's dangerous, Daisuke._ Dark replied. _It's just that… she feels rather familiar._

Daisuke sighed and cut off the link.

"You're new right? I haven't seen you before." He told the blue-haired girl.

"Yes. My mother and I had just moved in last night." Ami replied.

"I see." Daisuke nodded.

"Our stop's here." He added.

"Thank you." Ami smiled pleasantly at the friendly boy. "I just need to find the school office."

"I can take you there." Daisuke offered.

"Thank you." Ami replied.

"Here we are." Daisuke announced when the pair arrived at the school office.

Ami nodded and thanks, took a deep breath and stepped in.

She was greeted by a blast of cool air from the fans and the air conditioner, both of which were blasting and pumping out a stream of cool air that helped keep this normally-warm office cold. Once of the secretaries looked up, waving her over.

"Mizuno Ami, right?" the secretary drawled.

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"Here." The secretary held out a sheet. "Sign the sheet and we'll draw up your schedule."

Ami scribbled her signature and waited as the secretary typed something on her computer before holding her hand out behind her, where a large printer was. Soon, the machine spat a piece of paper out, and the secretary passed it to Ami. The sheet, although having just been printed, was quickly turning cold in her grasp.

"Your classroom is on the top right of the page. Ask your classmates if you don't know where something is." The secretary advised.

Feeling that the conversation was over, Ami gave a quick bow, along with a hurried thanks, before scuttling out of the office. Once she was out of that strangely suffocating room, she peered at her schedule.

Like most schools in Japan, all of her classes, minus electives and gym, would be taken place in the same room all day.

"Wow, looks like we're in the same class." Daisuke noted, peering over her shoulder.

"Eh?" Ami quirked a brow.

"Oh I'm sorry. Guess I haven't introduced myself. I'm Niwa Daisuke." Daisuke introduced himself.

"Mizuno Ami." Ami replied.

"Asian Beauty of Water huh?" Daisuke translated.

"Yes." Ami blushed.

"We're here." Daisuke announced, arriving at the doorstep of the classroom.

After the teacher told her where to sit, Ami gulped down a small breath and walked down the aisles. Setting her bag down before taking a seat and facing the front of the room. Seeing as the other students had notebooks out, she followed suit and pulled out one of her own, quickly catching up on the subject.

* * *

By lunchtime, Ami had silently decked out of the classroom and headed to the school roof. She had valued her privacy very seriously.

Setting her novel against the ledge of the fence, she retrieved a sandwich, unwrapped it and started nibbling, all the while training her eyes on her book.

"Mizuno-san?" Daisuke's voice squeaked as he peered through the door.

"Yes?" Ami inquired, turning around, her book temporarily forgotten.

"Good." Daisuke sighed. "I thought something happened to you."

"Eh?" Ami blinked.

"Nothing." Daisuke laughed somewhat nervously and retreated.

"Okay…" Ami trailed, not really understanding what happened.

_So it _is _her._ Dark noted.

_Dark?_ Daisuke inquired.

_Nothing serious Daisuke. She's just someone… both Krad and I knew a long time ago._ Dark replied.

From his tone, Daisuke guessed it was a very sensitive subject for the Phantom Thief.

* * *

_Argh, I hate night gowns._ Ami mentally grimaced, looking down at her get-up.

It was about two hours before the gala and Ami was dressed in a midnight blue long-flowing night gown with matching long gloves completed with strapped sandals.

_This is so not me._ She sighed.

"Ami! We're going to be late!" Mrs. Mizuno hollered up the stairway.

"Coming!" Ami called back.

Grabbing her purse, she exited.

* * *

_Why me, why me, why me?_ Right now, Ami was mentally banging her head on an invisible wall as her mother dragged her from person to person, introducing themselves to every important personnel present.

* * *

On the sidelines, Hiwatari Satoshi was looking on unamused at the grand dance hall. Then, his attention was averted to a mother-daughter pair. The odd thing was that while the mother was enjoying the attention they were getting, the daughter seemed rather… reluctant.

_Her…_ Satoshi could feel Krad frown.

_What?_ Satoshi asked.

_She's the one from last night._ Krad replied. Satoshi thought he detected a tone of longing in the psychotic angel's voice.

_You seem to know her._ Satoshi noted.

Krad did not reply.

_Okay… he shut it off; on his own!?_ Satoshi was remotely shocked. Whenever they 'talked', Satoshi was the one who forced the conversation closed.

* * *

_Finally…_ Ami heaved a sigh in relief when her mother told her to go off on her own. Apparently the main introductions were over.

"Now for some fresh air." She muttered and headed to the second storey and onto a balcony.

* * *

"It's very likely that the Phantom Thief will show up, right?" one of the female guests asked her companion.

"Although the advance notice hasn't been received yet, we can pretty much pencil him down for targeting it." Her companion replied. "A treasure of that caliber."

"But that thief called Dark is pretty skilled." The female guest pointed out.

"Well, well, the Detective General Hiwatari has arrived, I see." Her companion commented, when everyone's attention was turned to the newcomer.

"To be one of the highest officer candidates in the police department at the age of 26, he is indeed a fantastic person." The female awed.

"Why, if it isn't Detective Hiwatari himself." The gala host commented.

"Pleased to meet you." Detective Hiwatari greeted the General.

"It sure is unusual to see you attend this kind of party." The General noted.

"Ah yes." Detective Hiwatari replied.

"The son you're so proud of, the commander-in-chief, has been waiting for a while." The General turned to Satoshi.

"Satoshi!" the detective beamed at his adopted son as the former Hikari walked towards them. "You came already?"

"But to be able to take on such an important position at such a young age." The General remarked.

"At his age, Satoshi gradated as the valedictorian from Lagoon University. For someone like him who has no friends or relatives there, he needed a presence behind him for support." The detective replied.

"Hm, I see." The General nodded.

"And also I believe I have the ability to draw out all of his potential if he stay by my side." The detective beamed.

Ignoring Satoshi's frown, he added, "Well he is a very charming person, even if you look at him now."

"Didn't you have something to say to me?" Satoshi intervened.

"Ah yes. Well then gentlemen, please excuse us." the detective apologized. "I'll like to have a talk with my adorable son alone."

"They should take down their father-son act down a notch." The General noted as the pair walked off. "That commander-in-chief always lets Dark get away."

* * *

Entering the room where the Rutile ring was kept, the Detective begun, "The 'Lamenting Rutile'. You've heard of it haven't you?"

"Yes." Satoshi nodded. "Even the fateful story behind it."

"And you understand we can no longer allow any more art pieces to be stolen correct?" the Detective asked.

_Its scheme is…_ Satoshi suddenly realized. _This is a fake!_

"I understand you enjoy playing around with that Phantom Thief, but isn't it about time you end your game and get serious?" the detective accused.

"You're no longer Hikari Satoshi but Hiwatari Satoshi." He reminded.

"Are you telling me to protect this thing?" Satoshi pressed.

"That's not what I'm saying." The detective replied, reaching into his coat. "I'm tell you to capture him."

"Capture that annoying Phantom Thief that is." He added, revealing the real 'Lamenting Rutile'.

"That's the real Rutile." Satoshi realized.

"If there's a need to draw out more of your power in order to capture him, why not do it?" the detective inquired.

"Come on. Take it Satoshi!" he thrust the necklace before the teen. "Come on."

Rather reluctantly, Satoshi took the necklace.

* * *

"Hiwatari-san!" Mrs. Mizuno beamed at her old friend once the father-son pair headed out.

"Oh Mizuno-san is that you?" the Detective smiled at her. "Where's the lovely daughter of yours?"

"Oh you mean Ami ne?" Mrs. Mizuno laughed. "I apologize for her absence. She isn't exactly… a people's person."

"Ah…" The Detective nodded.

"About the subject we talked over the phone Hiwatari-san." Mrs. Mizuno prompted.

"Satoshi, can you be so kind to go and find Mizuno-san's daughter?" he requested, beaming at the youngster beside him.

Satoshi nodded and walked off.

* * *

Eventually, he found her leaning against the railing on the second storey balcony.

The door creaked open and Ami turned around.

Their eyes met and Satoshi found himself literally drowning in her dark blue eyes.

"Mizuno-san?" he inquired.

"Yes." Ami replied softly.

"You're needed downstairs." Satoshi informed her.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm.

"Yes." Ami replied softly, a faint tint of red spreading over her cheeks.

* * *

"Okay, is it me or am I the only one getting wierded out here?" Ami inquired to no one in particular when the two walked down the staircase, only to be met by amused and knowing grins from the adults.

"You and me both." Satoshi admitted quite frankly.

"Ami, there you are!" Mrs. Mizuno beamed, running towards her daughter and crashing her in a bear hug.

"Mum…" Ami wheezed out.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Mizuno turned to her daughter.

"Air…" Ami choked out.

"Oops, I'm _so _sorry." Mrs. Mizuno quickly released her daughter.

"Mizuno-san, about the matter we talked about…" the Detective prompted.

"Oh yes. Ami, I have wonderful news." Mrs. Mizuno declared.

_Why do I get this sinking feeling that this isn't going to be good?_ Ami mused.

"You see my dear, Hiwatari-san and I have discussed this and we feel it would be the best if both your families are related." Mrs. Mizuno beamed brightly.

"You don't mean…" Ami prompted, not really liking where this was going.

"Yes my dear, you and our dear Satoshi over there are now officially engaged. Isn't that great?" Mrs. Mizuno dropped the bombshell.

Ami almost choked on air.

"You're joking!" she managed to stammer out.

"Nope, I'm serious." Mrs. Mizuno nodded.

_I'm going to die._ Ami thought miserably. _Imagine engaged to someone I hardly know at this age. I'm officially dead._

Meanwhile, Satoshi was blinking hard at his adoptive father.

"Are you serious?" he questioned.

"Very." The Detective nodded.

Handing him a ring, a replica of the 'Lamenting Rutile', he pushed Satoshi forward, "Now give this to her."

Satoshi sighed, there was nothing he could do except oblige when he was under the watchful eyes of the adults present.

"Play along." He whispered harshly into his new fiancée's ear, as he pulled her closer.

Ami merely nodded and blushed slightly as Satoshi slipped the ring on her finger.

_I hate my life._ She mused.

* * *

The next day, Daisuke was in his seat, pondering.

_I don't get it._ He mused, fingering the ring his father had given him. _What's he thinking? Giving me a replica like this all of a sudden…_

"Hey! You hear me?" Risa tapped on his shoulder.

"We've been calling your name for a while now." Riku remarked.

"Sorry." Daisuke apologized.

"Hey, isn't that a replica of the Lamenting Rutile?" Risa inquired, noting the ring Daisuke had been fingering.

"That's right." Daisuke nodded.

"Who did you get it from?" Riku asked. "We're talking about how Niwa-kun must be getting a girlfriend without us noticing."

"No!" Daisuke protested. "I just got it as a gift."

"From who?" Risa pressed.

"Well, from my dad." Daisuke replied.

"Your dad?" Riku echoed.

"He came back yesterday all of a sudden." Daisuke replied.

"What... you guys didn't know?" Takeshi voiced from the back.

"What?" Risa turned back.

"It's pretty popular these days." Takeshi remarked, showing her the necklace he had. "Rutile that is. Even if it's a replica, the quartz inside is real."

"Just as one would expect from a member of the reporter's club. He's so knowledgeable." Riku awed.

"Don't you think?" Takeshi beamed. "Inside this quartz dwells a stone that can draw out your powers, just like my charm. See? Isn't it coming out?"

"If that's all, then it won't become popular at all." Riku remarked dryly.

"Yeah, no way." Risa agreed.

"Well…" Takeshi shook his head and kept the ring.

"No." Satoshi's voice interjected. "I believe the stone's power is very huge."

"Hiwatari-kun." Riku gasped.

"Long time no see, Hiwatari." Takeshi greeted the newcomer.

"I have it too." Satoshi stopped before Daisuke, revealing the ring.

"Wow, it really is pretty popular." Risa beamed. "I think I want one now too."

"Geez Risa, you give in to popular stuff too easily." Riku bemoaned.

"It's okay. I'll just ask Dark-san to steal the real one for me." Risa told him.

In her seat, Ami stiffened slightly when Risa mentioned Dark's name.

_This isn't good…_ Dark told his vessel.

_Dark, what is it with this stone? _Daisuke asked his counterpart.

_That stone?_ Dark echoed.

* * *

That night, Dark flew into the museum.

"You better be mentally and physically prepared for tonight Daisuke." The thief told his counterpart.

"Why's that?" Daisuke asked.

"I might have to use powers that I haven't used before." Dark replied.

"Your magic?" Daisuke pressed.

"Yeah." Dark replied. "It's probably be tough on you. I'll try to avoid doing so, but when the time comes, bear it."

"But why?" Daisuke asked.

"You'll see." Dark replied.

* * *

Inside a police van, Satoshi was watching the surveillance cameras.

"Excuse me." An officer interrupted when the clock struck eight. "The announced time has just passed."

"Yes." Satoshi replied.

"And the Lamenting Rutile is, as you can see, is safe and sound." The officer reported. "Dark isn't going to come."

"No, he's already here." Satoshi corrected.

"Huh?" the officer inquired.

"You'd definitely be able to tell the difference between a fake and the real one." Satoshi remarked. "Show yourself Dark!"

"I don't like getting too rough." Dark commented, throwing his disguise off.

"Now hand over the real one." He requested, reaching over to take the Rutile.

"I have been waiting... for this moment." Krad's voice sounded.

"Who's that?" Daisuke asked, as the Rutile started glowing.

"Don't come out, Krad!" Satoshi demanded. "I said I'd take care of it."

"Wasn't Krad from that one time?" Daisuke inquired.

"Yeah." Dark replied.

Barely overcoming his pain, Satoshi slammed the red button in his surveillance van.

"I have Dark caught." He announced, as a gate separated him and Dark. "Now drive!"

The officers in the front of the van nodded and drove off.

"You didn't think you would have captured me so easily, do you?" Dark inquired.

"Of course not." Krad replied, Satoshi's Rutile glowing brighter.

"Krad…" Satoshi gasped.

"Master Satoshi, you do understand why your father has given the Rutile to you, don't you?" Krad asked.

Satoshi barely managed to pull the Rutile off.

"Rutile?" Daisuke echoed. "It's because the Rutile will draw out his true powers."

"Yeah." Dark agreed. "And that power is HIM!"

"Rutile, unleash my power!" Krad announced, Satoshi's palm was forced out towards Dark.

_Omaginasai._ A soft voice intervened as the Rutile's power was about to surround Dark.

"This… it can't be…" both Dark and Krad gasped.

"Mizuno-san?" Daisuke echoed when the girl appeared between Dark and Satoshi.

"Mercury…" Krad breathed as Princess Mercury manifested in her princess form, the Rutile stone on her finger shining brightly.

Her hands clasped in prayer mode and her planet symbol blazing on her forehead, the princess forced the Rutile's power back, her waist-long hair blown backwards as the force of her magical energy counteracted the Rutile's energy.

"I won't lose, not even to you!" Krad declared, unleashing more power from the Rutile, forcing Princess Mercury's power back.

"Dark!" Daisuke warned as the two were bathed in Krad's power.

Princess Mercury shut her eyes, pouring more of her power into the Rutile stone. Her baby blue aura then erupted into an icy blue, her Rutile forming an energy shield to protect the two of them.

_This is…_ she wondered when she saw another power battling Satoshi.

"Dark…" she gasped in realization.

The Phantom Thief gave her a wink, the Rutile in his hand combating Satoshi's stone.

"Master Satoshi, please back down." Krad requested.

Dark drew his hand back, ready to strike.

"Master Satoshi!" Krad screamed.

"Here goes!" Dark declared, throwing his power at Satoshi.

When the powers collided, the van lost control and skidded onto the road.

Princess Mercury grunted as she was thrown roughly against the back of the van.

"Mercury!" both Dark and Krad exclaimed in horror.

"I'll be fine. But I can't say the same for my other self." The Mercury Princess mused. "Ami's going to wake up to bruises after tonight."

Dark and Krad glared at each other and took off to the sky.

"So we meet again Dark." Krad remarked.

"Don't give me that nice look on your face." Dark reprimanded.

"It's because of you that _she_ is hurt!" he added, flying higher.

"I won't let you escape." Krad declared, powering up. "With you gone, she'll be mine!"

Dark avoided the barrage of magic blasts and Krad took off after him.

"I don't even want to see that face of yours!" Dark announced.

"We haven't seen each other in such a long time yet you give me such a cold attitude?" Krad accused, coming right up to Dark.

"Don't come near me, you bastard!" Dark scolded, firing a blast right in Krad's face.

Krad frowned, firing blasts at Dark who dodged all of them.

"Dark, what exactly is Krad?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't talk to me now." Dark scolded his counterpart, barely avoiding Krad's attack.

"At this rate, I won't have a chance at all." he realized, scaling up the cliff.

"Krad!" he declared.

The white angel spread his wings, a torrent of feathers thundering towards Dark. Dark raised his hand, the Rutile forming a shield to protect him.

Flying in between the windmills, a heated battle of magic energy ensued.

"He's like my antithesis." Dark answered Daisuke's question.

"Dark's antithesis?" Daisuke echoed.

"But he's not like me." Dark replied.

"That's right." He added, charging another energy blast.

"He's just a replica!" he announced, tossing the energy ball at Krad.

"I am who I am. There can only be one!" Krad announced, barely avoiding the huge energy blast. "That's right. This body shall be mine!"

"What happened to Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked as Dark flew headfirst towards Krad.

"Hiwatari-kun!" he called out.

"Get lost Krad!" Satoshi demanded, just as Krad was prepared to fire another charged up magic blast.

Taking this opportunity, Dark removed Satoshi's Rutile.

As the Rutile fell downwards to the water, the two angels rushed to get it.

"Give that up already!" Satoshi screamed, as Krad's outreached hand barely missed the Rutile.

"I'll take that." Dark announced, grabbing the stone and flew back into the air.

"Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke wondered.

"I'm so glad." He sighed in relief as Satoshi's head popped out of the water. "It seems that he's gone."

"Well then, I guess we'll give him a hand too." Dark suggested.

"Oh no, Mizuno-san! We forgot her!" Daisuke gasped.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Dark assured his counterpart.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is_ finally_ down. Read and review folks. 


	3. The Eternal Mark

* * *

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down and kill me. So this is Chapter 2. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 2: The Eternal Mark

* * *

The episode opens with Daisuke climbing to an abandoned building.

"It's right above here." Daisuke remarked, after he reached the peak of the cliff. "It collapsed about four or five years ago. It has been like that ever since."

In his mind, Dark mused, "Hmmm…"

Reaching into a window, Daisuke unlatched the locked window and entered.

"It's amazing don't you think?" he asked his counter-part as he walked down the staircase. "I mean when people no longer live in a house anymore, it crumbles down as if lost its spirit or something."

"And instead, some ghosts may be living inside now." Dark joked.

"Cut it out! Stop scaring me." Daisuke protested.

After some digging, he found what he was looking for, "There it is, the 'Eternal Mark'."

"Yeah, it almost got buried in the mud eternally too." Dark commented. "Looks like it isn't broken."

"I think it's a very valuable artifact." Daisuke noted, as he took his handkerchief and started wiping the statue. "It has to be taken off well."

"Why don't you just take it away right now?" Dark asked.

"I can't do that." Daisuke answered. "A least let me get the dirt off the letters."

"See, it's brand new now." He remarked, after wiping it clean.

"That's good." Dark noted. "Now we'll just have to go back and send out the advance notice."

"You must've been lonely all this time. I'm going to save you from this place so just wait a little longer." Daisuke told the statue.

* * *

"I'll be going now!" Daisuke exclaimed as he ran out of the door the next morning.

"Be careful!" his mother called out.

"I slept too much because of last night's job." Daisuke mused as he rushed down the streets to catch his train.

"Good morning." He greeted the grocer.

"Yo, aren't you a bit late?" the grocer inquired.

"That's why I'm in a hurry." Daisuke replied.

* * *

"Marriage?" Risa echoed in the classroom.

"Yup." Her classmate replied. "What kind of environment would you live in if you got married?"

"That's such a long way from now." Riku remarked.

"You can't say that." The classmate replied. "Just another two years and we will be able to get married."

"As long as I marry Dark-san, I don't care what kind of environment I'll be in." Risa replied.

"You're right." Another student agreed.

"I know, I know…" the first student who started the conversation answered.

"But thinking realistically, I'd like to have a big family with lots of kids and live a lively kind of life." The other student replied. "Hey, how about you Riku?"

"Eh, I… I…" Riku stammered.

"I don't know actually." She replied.

"How about you, Mizuno?" the other student asked the blue-haired girl sitting two tables across them.

Ami looked up from her book.

"Me?" she asked.

The four girls nodded.

"For me, love is something I could never have. It is an obstacle, an obstacle that can never be allowed." Ami replied simply before she turned back to her book.

"Okay, she's weird." Risa remarked.

"Big news people!" Saehara announced as he entered the classroom. "I got exclusive info on Dark."

"If you meant he's going to steal the 'Eternal Mark' Saehara, then your news is outdated." Ami informed him.

Saehara tsked, "Not only that, amazingly this time the police have no plans on any security."

"How come?" Risa asked.

"The top officers decided so." Saehara answered. "Even the owners of the art-piece have agreed. That's why they haven't said anything to the media."

"But isn't that strange?" Risa inquired.

"Yeah." Saehara agreed. "It's like they don't care."

"Hey Saehara." Ami spoke.

"Yeah?" Saehara asked.

"The property had been destroyed by a landslide and had been left pretty much untouched right?" Ami asked.

"Yeah." Saehara nodded.

"Then the police might believe it wasn't worth investigating." Ami reasoned.

"You know, you could be right." Saehara nodded vigorously.

Just then, the school bell rang and Daisuke barely made it to class.

"I made it in time." The red-haired boy panted in relief as he burst into class.

* * *

During lunchtime, Saehara was called up to the clock tower by Risa.

"What is it Harada-imouto?" the reporter asked.

"Hey, you haven't told anyone in school about the time and location on the advance notice right?" Risa asked.

"No, not yet." Saehara replied.

"Okay good. You controlled yourself." Risa remarked. "If the police aren't coming, I'll be able to have a decent conversation with Dark-san."

"Hold it!" Saehara objected. "I want to have a scoop of it too. Also an exclusive interview. This'll be the first thing on tomorrow's…"

Rise stopped his ranting, "I know, you'll come with me. It'll make me more assured if you come."

"Ah…" Saehara nodded mutely.

"So, when and where?" Risa pressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the school rooftop, Ami rested her arms against the railing and sighed.

"Are you all right?" Hiwatari asked.

Ami raised a brow at him and asked, "Is this Hiwatari Satoshi or Krad talking?"

Hiwatari let out a small smile, "Both I suppose."

"If you ignore the fact that one huge chuck of Anhara's memories came to me last night and I'm still bruising from last night's battle, then yes, I'm alright." Ami retorted.

"I thought Anhara's a healer." Hiwatari commented, taking his place beside her.

"She _is_ a healer." Ami affirmed. "But there's one person she can't heal; herself."

Hiwatari nodded silently.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Ami asked suddenly.

Hiwatari blinked.

"You released the 'Towa no Shirube' on purpose, didn't you?" she clarified.

Hiwatari turned to look sharply at her.

"How did you know?" he demanded.

"Both the ancient Mercurians and Neptunians were well-known for their artistic achievements. The Hikaris were descended from one of the best Mercurian artists." Ami explained. "That was one of the very first things I remembered."

Looking up to the sky, she added, "It's only a matter of time before all three of us converged into one."

"Three?" Hiwatari echoed.

Ami nodded, "Princess Anhara, Millennial Sailor Mercury and Mizuno Ami."

"I can sense the Moon Princess in Juuban." She added. "Once I settled my unfinished business here, I have to return to her side."

"Was that what you meant in class earlier?" Hiwatari asked. "About love being an obstacle?"

Ami nodded and turned to him, "Who do you think was powerful enough to seal both Dark and Krad into the Dark Wings? No, it wasn't Queen Selenity, but the Princess; by using the Ginzuishou."

"Hold on." Hiwatari spoke. "From what Krad told me, didn't the Ginzuishou belong to the Queen?"

"Yes, it belonged to the Queen, but that doesn't mean the Princess couldn't use it." Ami clarified.

"But why, didn't she have Endymion?" Hiwatari asked.

"Hiwatari-san, do you know why greed is one of the seven sins?" Ami asked.

"Greed entails acquiring material possessions at the expense of the welfare of others." She answered her own question. "She may be the Princess the Senshi was to protect, but she was still a little girl, a child who never grew up. Ever since she was born, she always had what she wanted. Having being brought up under such a notion, she turned greedy. Even though she was betrothed to Endymion, Serenity wasn't satisfied with that, she wanted more; and who better than the lovers of the other Senshi. She placed a love spell on the lovers of the other three Guardian Senshi, making them turn their backs on the girls using the Ginzuishou. She had tried using the crystal to make Krad and Dark fall in love with her, but their combined magics was too strong for the Ginzuishou and it backfired on her. Incensed, she then used the crystal to seal both Krad and Dark into the Dark Wings."

Hiwatari nodded.

"Inquisitive today aren't you?" Ami teased.

Hiwatari turned away to hide his blush.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Ami suddenly posted a question.

Hiwatari's blush subsided as he looked at her.

"When you turn into _him_." Ami clarified.

"I might not be me when Anhara takes over but I'm still aware of what's happening." She explained.

"Here." She tossed the light blue-haired teen something. "Anhara said this would help."

That said, she left the rooftop as Hiwatari looked down at the small diamond-shaped sapphire in his palm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke was sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree.

_Sending out an advance notice as usual and going out to steal it as usual. I've sure become used to the life style of a phantom thief._ He mused.

"That's sure a lot of sunshine." Riku broke his thoughts.

"You knew I was here?" Daisuke asked the older Harada.

Riku nodded.

"It's so beautiful." Daisuke remarked.

* * *

That evening, Risa and Saehara sneaked into the abandoned house.

"Are you sure it's here?" Risa asked.

"It's just that… exactly where is the problem." Saehara replied.

"Let's look for it." Risa prompted.

"The most probable place is…" Saehara commented as he dusted off the dust from the empty picture frame on the wall. "The lobby I guess."

"Hmmm…." He mused aloud. "This way."

"Ah, isn't it that thing?" Risa asked, noticing the statue as the two reached the lobby.

"Seems like it." Saehara noted.

"Eien no hyou?" he echoed, reading the sign. "What an odd title."

"I think its read 'Towa no Shirube'." Risa corrected.

"Eh? Oh really?" Saehara blinked.

"It's weird that this is the only thing that's rather nice looking amongst everything else." Risa remarked.

"I guess." Saehara remarked.

"And this black stone." Risa noted, her attention turned to the diamond-shaped crystal on the bird's chest. "It has an eerie feeling."

"I…" Hiwatari interrupted them.

The two turned to see him leaning against a wall.

"Put it there." Hiwatari replied.

"Hiwatari-kun!' Risa gasped.

"Why are you here?" Saehara asked.

"Who cares about that, you guys..." Hiwatari replied.

He held back a gasp before adding, "Should leave this place fast."

"Dark's going to be here soon." He told them. "And…"

He did not manage to get his sentence out before doubling over in pain.

"Hiwatari?" Saehara inquired.

"Don't!" Hiwatari told his other self. "Leave this to me."

"Hiwatari-kun!' Risa called out.

"Don't hurt…" Hiwatari muttered. "Those two…"

His warning was unheeded as a pair of white angel wings grew from his back, a bright blue aura appearing under him as he transformed.

"Satoshi!" Ami screamed, rushing to the scene.

"Krad…" she gasped as the white angel appeared.

"No way…" Risa gaped. "A White Dark-san?"

"Pleased to meet you, my lady." Krad greeted the pair. "My name is Krad."

Pulling out a white feather, he added, "As a greeting gift, here."

The feather burnt brightly and both Saehara and Risa fainted on the ground.

"You are one step late, Dark Mousy." Krad turned his head to the other half of the Dark Wings.

"What did you do to them, Krad?" Dark demanded.

"Just asked them to take a little nap." Krad replied. "Now there's no one to interfere with us anymore."

Pulling out a white feather, he tossed it into the black diamond embedded on the Eternal Mark.

Dark's Rutile glowed in response as he too threw a black feather in to the jewel.

"What?" Dark gasped.

"Shit!" Krad gaped, realizing what was about to happen.

"Millennial Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami tossed her henshin pen in the air and shouted out her henshin phase

The outflow of magic quickly consumed the two angels.

"Daisuke!" Dark managed a shout to warn his partner.

* * *

Some time later, Daisuke woke up to Hiwatari calling him.

"Ouch!" Daisuke muttered.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." Hiwatari apologized. "I didn't mean to get Harada-san and Saehara involved."

"Harada-san! Saehara!" Daisuke gasped, getting up.

"They lost their consciousness." Hiwatari replied.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"In order to seal off Dark's power, I used the Ore of Seela." Hiwatari explained.

"Seela?" Daisuke echoed.

"That black stone." Hiwatari clarified. "It has good affinity with the Eternal Mark so it should've worked fine. If only Krad didn't come out…"

"Where's Mizuno-san?" Daisuke suddenly blinked as he looked around for the girl.

"Over there." Hiwatari nodded his head over at the unconscious girl. "She managed to shield Harada-san and Saehara with her magic, but at a cost; her consciousness."

Hiwatari winced, clutching his injured shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll be alright." Hiwatari assured him. "But because of Krad's additional powers, Dark's consciousness is sealed off in that stone."

"Dark's?" Daisuke echoed.

"Find Seela and destroy it." Hiwatari advised. "I can't lend you any more power. You have to do this on your own."

"Where's Seela?" Daisuke asked.

"The Eternal Mark should be able to tell you that." Hiwatari replied and stood up.

"Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke called out.

"If you don't hurry, you may never be able to retrieve them." Hiwatari told him and he walked out.

* * *

Left alone with the Eternal Mark now, Daisuke stood before the statue.

"I beg you, Eternal Mark, plead my some power." He pleaded. "I want to save my other self. Tell me what I should do."

The Eternal Mark glowed a bright purple before bursting into full light and Towa appeared in her human form.

"Eternal Mark-san?" Daisuke blinked.

"Hi!" the ever-genki Towa greeted him. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Ah finally I meet you!" Towa beamed as the gaping Daisuke. "Geez, I was getting so irritated back there. There's a time frame in which I can change into this form, you know."

"So, you're Eternal Mark-san?" Daisuke inquired.

"That's right!" Towa beamed. "But you can call me Towa-chan."

"Towa-san." Daisuke called.

"Towa-chan." Towa corrected. "Please use the –chan at the end. If it's just Towa, it makes me sound like an old hag, don't you think? I'm a young lady who's barely a hundred years old, you know!"

_A weird person popped out._ Daisuke thought.

"Ah, you just thought I was weird right?" Towa accused.

"Um no I didn't." Daisuke protested.

"Um, I need to…" he added.

"I know." Towa noted. "We need to find that black stone right?"

"I heard I don't have much time left." Daisuke told her.

"That's correct." Towa agreed. "We have to trace it down fast. However there are some conditions."

"Conditions?" Daisuke echoed.

"Firstly you have to take me out of this place afterwards." Towa answered. "Secondly, you have to come back here on your own."

"I understand." Daisuke nodded. "I was going to steal you out and take good care of you anyway. After I retrieve Dark's power, I'll be able to come back on my own."

"Let's hurry, Towa-chan." He urged.

"Yes!" Towa beamed. "Then this is a one-way trip, I'll be your 'mark', Tamer Daisuke."

Holding his arm, she unleashed her power, transporting them both into the future.

"This is?" Daisuke looked around at his new surroundings. "I think I've seen this place somewhere."

Turning around, he added, "Towa-chan?"

"I'm over here, Niwa Daisuke!" Towa's voice sounded.

"Where's here?" Daisuke asked.

"Ahh!" Towa suddenly screamed. "Don't step on me!"

Daisuke frantically looked down, only to find Towa had turned into a chubby pink bird.

"Towa-chan?" Daisuke blinked. "Why are you in that form?"

"This is the very, very best I can do now." Towa replied, as she hopped on Daisuke's hand. "And you'd only be able to move well enough for about one hour, I think."

"I understand." Daisuke nodded. "So do you know where the stone is?"

"No, but it must be somewhere nearby." Towa replied. "I can feel it. Please follow me."

"Okay." Daisuke nodded and released Towa.

The bird flew off and Daisuke went after her.

However, after turning a corner, he rested against the wall.

"What… what is this?" he asked. "My body feels so heavy. Are you sure I'll be able to maintain this for an hour?"

"Damn it." He cursed silently before running off to catch up with Towa.

_This is strange._ He wondered as he ran past a café. _I think I've seen this city before. But there's something weird about it._

"We're getting close!" Towa informed him.

"There it is!" she announced, flying past the wind vanes.

"Isn't this the fountain park?" Daisuke inquired as he ran up the slope.

"There it is!" Towa exclaimed, noticing the black crystal floating on the water.

Finally reaching his destination, Daisuke panted as he collapsed against a stone stab.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Towa urged.

Daisuke barely managed to get up.

"Forgot this, forgot this." A young boy commented as he ran forward to retrieve his skateboard.

As he turned to go, his attention was caught by the black jewel.

"No, that's…!" Towa exclaimed in horror.

Reaching into the foundation, the boy took the crystal.

"Sorry, that thing belongs to me. It's something important. Please give it back." Daisuke approached the boy.

The boy looked at him, then the crystal in his hand.

"No!" he retorted and ran off.

"Wait! Listen to me!" Daisuke called out.

"My body…" he gasped as he fell over.

"Calm down, we can catch up." Towa assured him.

Pushing himself up, Daisuke went after the boy who was fleeing on his skateboard.

_My body's not moving. Dark, run along with me. Even if it's just your feelings._ Daisuke panted as he ran down the street. Towa had flown ahead of him.

Towa flew after the boy as he zigzagged across the stores.

"Hey, don't skate so fast!" the grocer called out.

"Dad, where do I put this?" a voice asked as Daisuke ran past a shop.

"Ah, just leave it over there." The father replied.

"That way!" Towa announced as she flew past Daisuke.

"That's towards my house." Daisuke realized the direction he was heading.

Outside the Niwa household, Daisuke stopped.

"Dai-chan." The unmistakable voice of Niwa Emiko sounded from the house.

"What Grandma?" the boy asked.

"Don't call me grandma, call me Emiko-san." Emiko scolded. "Take your shoes off and place them neatly."

"Okay." The boy replied.

"See, you left this lying around again." Emiko rebuked as she opened the door.

Then, she turned around and saw Daisuke standing a few meters away.

For a few moments, both mother and son stared at each other.

"Sorry grandma, I'll do it now." The boy commented as he went out.

He stopped short upon seeing Daisuke and hid behind his grandmother.

"Um…" Daisuke began.

"That kid picked up something very important of mine." He told Emiko.

"It's mine!" the boy retorted.

"Daiichi, what did you pick up?" Emiko asked her grandson.

Reaching into his pocket, Daiichi showed the crystal to his grandmother.

"Ahh, this is…" Emiko gasped, realizing what it was.

Daisuke walked forward, "If I don't bring it back with me, I won't be able to save important friends of mine."

"Give it back to him." Emiko told her grandson.

"But…" Daiichi protested.

"He won't lie to you." Emiko reassured him. "Now come on."

Daiichi nodded and walked towards Daisuke and placed the crystal into his open palm.

Daisuke knelt down and clasped his future son's hands, "Thanks. I won't forget this."

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Emiko asked,

"I'm sorry." Daisuke looked up. "I don't have much time, please excuse me."

"The fact that this child is here means you'll make it back safely." Emiko told him.

"Yup." Daisuke nodded.

As he walked back, Daisuke heard a woman call out, "Daiichi!"

"What Momma?" Daiichi asked,

"Towa-chan, this is…" Daisuke asked.

"The future." Towa replied. "I think it's about twenty years into the future. Now my role as 'mark' is over. Please destroy the stone quickly."

Daisuke immediately smashed the crystal with a stone. A split second later, a burst of white blue light shot out of the demolished stone and surged up into the sky.

"I did it, Towa." Daisuke turned to the bird.

"Towa-chan!' he gasped as the bird turned back into its human form and Towa lay unconscious on the floor.

"Towa-chan!" Daisuke tried to shake her awake. "Hang in there, Towa-chan."

"I'm sorry." Towa let out a weak smile. "Looks like I've used up all my strength. I can't fly anymore."

Daisuke gasped when he realized what she meant, "So that's what you meant by 'one-way trip'?"

"Yes, looks like you found out." Towa opened her eyes weakly.

"I'm taking you with me." Daisuke announced. "I promised you that."

"You said I was a valuable artifact; that made me very happy. That's why I'm fortunate to have been able to serve you." Towa remarked feebly.

Unable to control his tears anymore, Daisuke screamed out, "Come out Dark!"

"You called?" Dark's cocky voice sounded. "My name?"

"You're slow! Call my name faster." He scolded as Daisuke transformed into his other self.

"Dark, Towa-chan…" Daisuke told his counterpart. "She pushed herself too hard and kept enduring it and I already promised to bring her back."

"I know." Dark told his other half. "She used up all her strength right? Geez, always calling me when it's almost too late."

"Whoa Dark!" Daisuke protested inside his head as he saw his other self bent down to kiss the unconscious girl.

"I'm trying to save a life here." Dark chided as he kissed her. "Saving a life you know?"

"Are you awake, Princess Towa?" Dark asked cheekily.

"Dark-sama!" Towa's eyes widened when she realized who are holding her.

"Wow, you know me?" Dark was impressed as Towa blushed deeply.

"Of course!" Towa beamed, her eyes sparkling. "In our world, you're like an idol!"

"Hey, don't get too excited." Dark reminded her.

That said, Towa turned into her bird form.

"You're an interesting little fellow." Dark commented as he picked up the weakened Towa before she fell.

"I only gave you a bit of my powers so don't push yourself too hard." He added, putting her on his head.

"Now, let's go home." He announced, spreading his wings and took off into the sky, transporting back into the past.

* * *

Back in the past, Ami's comatose body glowed a white blue as her power returned to her.

"This is…" she wondered, before everything that had occurred came back to her.

Turning her attention back to her two still unconscious classmates, Ami transformed into her Senshi form and cast a memory-erasing spell on them. Turning back into her human form, she walked out of the demolished building.

Once she stepped out of the door, she was surprised to find Hiwatari leaning against the gate.

"I see you're awake." He noted. "I suppose that means Niwa was successful."

"I suppose so." Ami remarked as she looked up at the night sky.

"A full moon huh?" she muttered.

* * *

Sometime later, Riku and Saehara woke up, having no recollection of seeing Hiwatari turn into Krad.

"Geez, what kind of scoop was that?" Riku chided Saehara once they were outside. "Nothing happened at all! There was no such art piece as the Eternal Mark. You and you lousy joke material."

She snorted and walked back home.

"That's weird." Saehara was puzzled. "This info should've been accurate."

"Don't tell this to anyone huh?" Riku warned as the two walked back home. "Also, you're giving me your dessert tomorrow."

"Awww, come on." Saehara whined.

* * *

"Hey, did they really forget about everything?" Daisuke asked his counterpart as Dark stood on the roof, watching the pair walk off. "About Hiwatari-kun and Krad?"

"Yeah." Dark replied. "Knowing Anhara like I do, she would most probably erase their memory. It's alright."

"Well, you pushed yourself a bit too much." He scolded his other self. "So Daisuke, a part of your memory may have been affected too."

"It's okay, if it's for everyone's sake…" Daisuke waved it off.

"Anyway, the Eternal Mark has been successfully taken." Dark commented as he flew off in a flurry of black feathers.

"Please take care of me from now on." Towa remarked from on top of Dark's head.

* * *

Leaning against the wall at the Fountain Park, Hiwatari looked up at Dark's silhouette.

_So you're back huh Dark?_ He mused.

"You shouldn't be surprised." Ami remarked beside him. "Given her size, Towa must've expanded her energy helping Niwa. It's only a matter of time before Niwa called him out."

"You do have a point." Hiwatari noted and the two walked off.

* * *

The next day, Daisuke was sitting under the tree as before.

"What is this feeling?" He mused. "It seems that something important… what was it? Do you know With?"

The rabbit-like creature poked its head out from the bush in front of him and looked confusedly at him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, that's long. Read and review people!


	4. A New Rival

SailorStar9: Figured I needed to get this chapter out before you guys hunt me down and kill me. So this is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine, well, except the plot and the pairing.

Chapter 3: A New Rival

* * *

"It's morning." Dark greeted the sleeping Towa. "Hey, wake up, Princess."

"Dark!" Towa's eyes snapped open when she felt the kiss. "Did you just? Again?"

"Hah. You're an easy one to read." Dark chuckled when Towa reverted to her bird form.

"But, but, so suddenly. Nyaa..." Towa protested.

"It's just a morning greeting." Dark told her.

"Kyu!" With cooed from under the sheets.

"But why are you Dark?" Towa asked. "Last night it was Dai-chan."

"What about you, when you went to sleep, you were a bird, weren't you?" Dark pointed out.

"Oh. Come to think of it..." Towa noted.

"Either this thing's strength is unstable, or the balance of the love genes collapsed." Dark surmised, looking at the pendent on his neck. "And when Daisuke was sleeping, I..."

"Transformed!" Daisuke finished the sentence, reverting back.

"Hm, it's possible that a counterattack is also possible." Towa noted.

"Ehh?" Daisuke whined. "Even though I tried so hard, I couldn't transform back at all and I panicked."

_It's the difference in our strength._ Dark told him mentally. _If you aren't careful, you might suddenly transform today!_

"No! I can't let that happen!" Daisuke exclaimed.

_Kosuke's such a great dad, Daisuke._ Dark noted.

"What are you saying?" Daisuke complained. "Geez..."

* * *

In the Hiwatari household...

"Right now, what di you just say?" Hiwatari demanded.

"I said, 'Why don't you take a break for a little while longer?'" the elder Hiwatari repeated.

"Why did you say that?" Hiwatari pressed.

"It's because I'm worried about you, of course." the elder Hiwatari replied.

* * *

In school...

_I'm counting on you, Dark._ Daisuke told his alter-ego. _Don't change back and forth at school, okay?_

_Yeah sure._ Dark quipped. _I'll only transform when you're 'alone', right? Only when you're 'alone'._

"That's why...!" Daisuke punched the thought cloud.

"As always." Hiwatari remarked, walking past him.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"As always, you seem to be having fun." Hiwatari added. "You two."

Outside the school gate, Mio stepped out of her ride.

"Starting today, this is my manor bien." Mio breathed.

"These days, Dark doesn't come out and there's nothing worth doing in daily life..." Saehara whined. "Won't something like, exciting happen?"

"Good morning, everyone." the homeroom teacher beamed.

"It's come." Saehara noticing Mio behind the teacher. "It's an event."

"Here, come on, get in your seat, Saehara-kun." the teacher chided.

"I am Mio Hio." Mio introduced herself. "Who came back from America! I'm open-minded and want to be your friend! Every person, nice to meet you!"

"Hio-san just returned here, so her language is still a little..." the teacher explained. "Everyone, please be good to her."

"Okay!" the class chorused.

"Nice to meet you, Mio-chan!" Saehara grabbed the flowers in the vase on the teacher's desk and knelt before Mio. "These are my true feelings. They're not very fancy flowers, but please accept them!"

"Oh, thank you!" Mio beamed.

"Sorry for it being boring." Riku remarked, she being the one who arranged the flowers.

"Okay, get seated, Saehara-kun." the teacher chided.

"Thank you very much." Mio smiled. "I'm _so_ super duper happy to get these!"

"Ah, really?" Saehara blinked.

"Yes." Mio winked. "Because I just fell in love at first sight!"

"At first sight!?" Saehara exclaimed. "Oh, what can I say..."

"Here!" Mio presented the flowers to Daisuke.

"WHY IS IT DAISUKE?" Saehara complained.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"What's your name?" Mio asked.

"Me?" Daisuke stammered, blushing. "I am... Niwa Daisuke."

"Oh, Daisuke!" Mio beamed, thrusting the flowers to him. "Let's get acquainted!"

"Eh, what is it?" she turned the student sitting beside Daisuke. "You're giving me this dammed seat?

My, how kind of you, Ni-sama..." she pushed the student aside.

"Um, that is..." Daisuke blinked when Mio moved the table next to his, the transfer student cuddling on his arm.

"What's with that?" Riku wondered.

"This is going to be one crappy day." Ami sighed.

_The future seems somehow..._ Daisuke wondered.

_Isn't that the usual for you?_ Dark inquired.

_But Hio-san was... someone much more amazing._ Daisuke thought back.

Through class, Mio proved herself by answering question after question. During lunch, she gobbled her food, and almost choked before grabbing her milk and swallowing.

"Ah, that pendent is cute." one of the female students noted Mio's necklace as they headed for swimming practice.

"Ah this?" Mio asked. "To tell you the truth, this is part of a pair. If someone you like puts the other on you, and you put them together, there's a legend that their love will last forever."

"Oh, how lovely." the female student gushed.

"Isn't it incredible?" Riku mused.

"She got so popular all of a sudden!" Risa agreed.

"Well, she doesn't seem like a bad person..." Riku noted.

"Ah, Niwa-kun! Wait a moment!" Risa called the the boy running past.

"Huh?" Daisuke stopped in mid-step. "Harada-san? What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind if I copy your world history notes from a while ago?" Risa inquired.

"It's okay with me." Daisuke replied.

"Hmmm." Mio mused, side-glancing at the scene.

* * *

In the girl's changing room...

The girls squealed as the water from the overhead sprinklers came down on them.

"Stop screaming, hurry up and go!' Riku chided.

"But!" Risa whined.

"Oh, what a wonderful face wash, Harada onee-san." Mio noted.

"Mio... san..." Risa blinked as Mio sauntered towards them.

Risa growled when Mio followed her example and washed her face. Not wanting to be outdone, she washed her face. Mio twitched and followed suit, a face-washing competition starting between the two rivals.

"Scary huh?" Ami mused.

"Yeah." Risa nodded.

"Not bad." Riku remarked after the sprinklers turned off.

"You too." Mio added and the two burst out laughing.

"By the way, is your little sister totally in love with Daisuke?" she asked.

"Huh?" Riku blinked when Risa frowned.

"But I won't hand Daisuke over!" Mio shouted. "I super like Daisuke!"

"What's with that...?" Riku wondered as Mio jumped into the baby pool.

"She's a little.. scary." Risa added.

* * *

By the swimming pool...

"Everyone, out of the pool!" the instructor blew her whistle.

"Okay!" the students swam back to shore.

"I wonder where Harada-san is." Daisuke wondered, looking around. "I have to try to get up as far away from her as possible."

His thoughts were cut short when Risa climbed out of the pool beside him. Panicking, he ducked down into the water.

_No good!_ He mused underwater. _The excitement is too much._

_Might as well change, eh?_ Dark teased. _Wouldn't that be easier for you?_

"Daisuke!" Mio called out after Daisuke burst out of the water.

"Ah, Hio-san." Daisuke blinked as Mio swum up to him.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Mio asked. "Are you feeling bad? Shall we go to the doctor's office?"

"It's okay! It's okay!" Daisuke replied as Mio glomped him. "Please don't touch me!"

"Hey over there!" the instructor shouted. "Get out and line up!"

"It's an ugly fight." Ami shook her head.

After the students were line up by the pool, the instructor gave her next orders.

"What are you doing, Niwa-kun?" Riku asked her partner. "Aren't we a pair?"

"Ah, Harada-san's older sister, right?" Daisuke inquired.

"That expression... I don't like it." Riku remarked.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"Oh well, I guess there's nothing you can do about it." Riku sighed.

_Their characters are so different, even though they're twins..._ Daisuke wondered. _Even though their faces are identical..._

"What is it?" Riku snapped.

"Ah, nothing!" Daisuke stammered. "Sorry."

"Hi Daisuke!" Mio glomped him once more.

"Ah!" Daisuke nearly fell over.

"Pair with me please!" Mio requested.

"Eh why?" Daisuke blinked.

"Elder Harada, are you okay?" Mio asked.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" she nuzzled Daisuke when Riku remained silent.

"Um, I haven't said anything!" Riku protested.

"Niwa Daisuke, Harada Riku pair!" the instructor called out.

"No, no, no! Elder Harada and I, change, change!" Mio shouted. "Daisuke and I, put together!"

"Hey..." Riku fumed.

"Huh?" Mio blinked.

"Will you knock it off?" Riku snapped.

"What?" Mio inquired.

"Just because you're a transfer student doesn't mean you can act so freely." Riku retorted.

"Sorry, I can't speak Japanese!" Mio remarked mockingly.

"Hey, don't become a foreigner when you feel like it!" Riku barked.

"Um, Harada-san, please don't fight..." Daisuke tried to intervene.

"Who's fault is it?" Riku snapped. "Niwa-kun should also act properly."

"Sorry." Daisuke muttered.

"What is it?" Riku demanded at Mio's snort.

"Elder Harada, you are also in love with Daisuke?" Mio accused.

"Why!?" Riku protested, blushing.

"It's written on your face." Mio remarked.

"That's not true!" Riku retorted.

"Then, why?" Mio teased.

"You see, I'm not because of Niwa-kun," Riku snapped. "I just don't like you way of doing things! With no consideration for the other party's feelings, aren't you a little pushy?"

"I see..." Mio nodded. "Then, I'll ask Daisuke."

"Huh?" Daisuke turned to her.

"Do you want to do it with me? Or Elder Harada?" Mio posted her question.

"Eh? Such a thing..." Daisuke protested, the two people in question flushing.

"You don't want it?" Mio whined. "To be a pair with me..."

"Uh..." Daisuke stammered.

"I'll pair up with Harada-san!" Daisuke made his decision.

"Huh." the two girls looked at him.

"Because I think we should follow the pairs initially chosen..." Daisuke explained.

_Yeah, that's what is natural._ Riku agreed mentally. _What am I getting flustered for?_

"Okay." Mio noted. "For the time being, I'll let you be."

"I'm so glad." Daisuke sighed in relief.

"Okay then, check your partner's form, and keep the time." the instructor commanded. "Okay?"

"Yes!" the girls chorused.

"Then, the first row. Here we go!" the instructor turned to the boys.

"Yes!" the boys stepped onto the stands.

"On one! Ready...!" the instructor instructed.

At her whistle, the boys jumped into the water, the girls starting their stopwatches at the same time. Mio sneaked down into the pool when the instructor was not looking.

_I'll capture Daisuke while he's in the water._ Mio grinned, revealing the key pendent. _And put this around his neck._

_Hio-san?_ Daisuke blinked on his returning lap when Mio swum underneath him.

As Mio floated under him, the key pendent got caught between the gap of the drain cap. Turning back, Mio tugged at the chain, trying to get the key out.

_Hio-san!_ Daisuke swum to her rescue.

_Huh?_ He blinked when Mio floated back up.

_I see, she was trying to get that._ He noted the glint in the water.

"Now what are you up to?" Riku demanded.

"Daisuke!" Mio gaped and dived back in.

In the water, Daisuke had removed the key from the gap, the said pendent glowing in his hand.

_Eh? No!_ Daisuke's eyes widened at the increasing bright light. _My body won't... move... Paralyzation?_

"What happened?" the instructor inquired.

"Magical surge." Ami muttered. "Not good."

"Move!" she barked, jumping into the water.

"Mizuno!" Riku gaped.

Reaching the bottom, Ami countered the paralyzing magic with a reverse spell and swum back up with Daisuke in her arms.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku gaped at her partner.

"Are you okay?" the instructor asked.

"He was drowning." Ami informed the instructor.

"Niwa-kun..." Riku muttered as Ami laid the unconscious teen on the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" Saehara added. "He's supposed to be able to swim!"

"I'll perform CPR." Ami remarked.

"Let me do it!" Mio offered. "It's my responsibility..."

"There's no time!" Ami snapped. "I'm licensed."

"Huh?" the girls gasped when Ami closed in.

"Did you come to?" Ami asked when Daisuke awoke, coughing.

"I drowned..." Daisuke noted.

"Oh. Daisuke, are you okay?" Mio cut in.

"Hio-san." Daisuke sat up.

"This." he handed the pendent to her.

"Oh, thank you, Daisuke." Mio noted.

"Full 100 points for the CPR, Mizuno." the instructor added.

"No." Ami noted.

_Huh? CPR?_ Daisuke echoed. _Mizuno did... to me? It's not true! In front of everybody!_

"Ah... ah, no..." he stammered.

"Niwa-kun, are you alright?" Riku inquired.

_Harada-san, you were watching too?_ Daisuke turned to a shocked Risa. _Ahh, this is the worst!_

"Niwa-kun!" Riku gasped when Daisuke fainted again.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Saehara demanded.

"Daisuke, what's happened?" Mio gaped.

"He's so easy to tease." Ami grinned, heading to the back as everyone clamored around the unconscious Daisuke.

"You didn't?" Hiwatari raised an eyebrow.

"My lips didn't _touch_ him, if that's what you're wondering." Ami replied. "I just transferred a bit of magic to him."

"Jealous?" she joked.

"Ha, ha." Hiwatari muttered.

* * *

In the doctor's office...

"Have you woken up?" Mio beamed when Daisuke opened his eyes.

"You have to stay down!" she insisted, pushing Daisuke back on the bed. "This is the school's infirmary. I am your attendant."

"No, I'm fine now..." Daisuke replied.

"It's thanks to me when I got the pendent stuck that such a thing happened..." Mio added.

"Thanks to you... what?" Daisuke echoed.

"I'll give you a good luck charm now." Mio offered.

"Good luck charm?" Daisuke echoed.

"Eh, what are you going to do?" he asked when Mio revealed the key pendent.

"If you put this on, you'll get healthy!" Mio beamed.

"It's okay!" Daisuke panicked.

"I'm sorry, but!" he clamored out of bed.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized, as he ran out of the infirmary, knocking Mio over in the process.

* * *

In the hallway...

"I won't let you escape!" Mio grinned in determination and took off after him.

"Daisuke!" she appeared from a window.

"Why?" Daisuke took off the other way.

* * *

In the gymnasium...

"Daisuke!" Mio jumped in his path in the gymnasium and forcing Daisuke to ran back the way he came.

"Daisuke!" she blocked his path.

"Daisuke!" she hang upside-down from the door, blocking his escape route.

* * *

In the hallway...

"What the..." Ami blinked when Daisuke ran past the two blue-haired teens.

"Her again huh?" Hiwatari noted.

"You know, I _almost_ feel sorry for him." Ami muttered.

* * *

In the school yard...

_Daisuke, your manners are bad!_ Dark scolded after Daisuke fled to safety behind the tower.

_Huh?_ Daisuke blinked.

_She's chasing you so relentlessly, you can at least give her one kiss. _Dark chided.

"I can't do such a thing!" Daisuke protested. "I have Harada-san!"

_You have Risa?_ Dark inquired. _Hah, she doesn't think so!_

"Shut up!" Daisuke snapped.

"I found you!" Mio chirped on the tower top.

* * *

In the girls' changing room...

"Risa..." Riku informed her twin. "I'm going to go ahead!"

"Ah, wait a moment!" Risa whined.

* * *

In the hallway...

"Daisuke!" Mio chirped as Daisuke fled into the corridor.

Looking around, he entered the changing room.

"Daisuke!" Mio ran past his hiding place.

"Eh?" Daisuke blinked at the changing Risa.

"Huh?" Risa blinked, before screaming outloud.

"Sorry! I'm very sorry!" Daisuke exited the changing room and slid the door shut and took off.

"Now then, from here onwards, it's fun time for me." Dark chuckled, having swapped with his host.

_What are you planning on doing, Dark?_ Daisuke whined.

"Yo!" Dark greeted Risa as she peered out from the room.

"Dark-san!" Risa gushed.

_Stop it, Dark, that's cheap! _Daisuke complained.

"Want to go on... a date?" Dark asked.

"Eh... right now?" Risa blinked.

"You're about to leave, right?" Dark inquired. "How about it?"

"Uh." Risa blinked.

"Hm... if you can't, there are plenty others." Dark noted.

"Uh-uh, there's no way I would refuse!" Risa shook her head. "I was so happy, my mind went blank."

_Harada-san, no! No!_ Daisuke pleaded. _Absolutely no! No I say!_

* * *

That night...

"Hey Dark-san..." Risa started, the pair standing under the Christmas tree.

"Oh, gotta be careful, gotta be careful." she stopped herself.

"It's okay." Dark told her.

"Did you know?" Risa added. "This tree, every year for Christmas it becomes a huge decorated tree! This area lights up and it's very beautiful."

"I know." Dark replied. "When they turned this into a Christmas tree for the very first time, I came here."

"When was that?" Risa asked.

"Who did you come with, at that time?" she pressed when Dark remained silent.

"Hmm?" Dark asked.

"You had a lot of them, right?" Risa added. "Girlfriends."

"Hey, is it true that you would kiss anybody?" she asked.

"Yeah... it's kind of like a greeting, so..." Dark replied.

"What about... me?" Risa asked.

"If you don't mind." Dark noted. "Want to try?"

Risa closed her eyes and Dark leaned in for the kiss.

* * *

In Daisuke's room...

After wallowing in his heartbreak, Daisuke pulled the cover over Risa's portrait.

* * *

SailorStar9: Ow, can we say poor Dai-chan? Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Senshi Hunters, Part One

SailorStar9: This fic is abandoned enough. I decided to continue it. I'm skipping episodes 15 and 16 and replacing them with chapters of my own which focuses a bit more on the Satoshi/Ami pairing. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 4: Senshi Hunters, Part One

* * *

Time passes...

It was finally the school holidays.

Ami was in the basement of her house, before a viewing pool. Both palms reached out, she began to cast her spell. The waters churned and showed two images: the first was a dinosaur, possibly a Tyranosaur. The second... a closed door, a door she knew all too well, the Gates of Time.

She stood there for several more seconds, but the waters refused to show her anything else. What did those visions mean? Sighing, she recalled her spell and walked out of the room.

* * *

Several hours later...

Ami was getting ready for her date with Hiwatari. The light-blue haired teen had surprised her with a phone call earlier, stating that he wanted to go out with her. Currently, Ami was now wearing a sky-blue, knee-long sleeveless toga dress, and was giving the last touch to her makeup.

"Ami, your date is here." Saeko called from the first floor.

Moments later, Ami came walking down the stairs. "Hi." she greeted her date quietly. Hiwatari was wearing the usual, black shirt, pants and shoes ala Dark.

"I find this ironic." Ami chuckled. At his confused look, she explained, "You spend half your time capturing Dark, and now, you dress like him."

"Perhaps." Hiwatari admitted. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Ami smiled.

"Where's your mother?" Hiwatari peered through the door.

"Mom said she had to go load the shotgun." Ami joked.

"That's not true." Saeko corrected, walking to the door in her doctor's uniform. "I prefer axes."

"Uhhh..." Hiwatari blinked, not knowing what to answer. "Nice to meet you, Mizuno-san."

"It's nice to see you again, Hiwatari-san." Saeko replied, locking the door. "Have fun, you two, and don't stay out too late."

"Yes mom!" Ami called and pulled Hiwatari down the street. "Come on, we'll be late for the movie."

"What's that about?" Hiwatari inquired once they were out of earshot.

"Mom's on night shift tonight." Ami replied.

"Oh..." Hiwatari nodded.

* * *

Ami and Hiwatari were now sitting on a bench at the park. After the movie and dinner, he had had the idea of a walk through the park, and she had happily agreed to it. There was not a single cloud in the sky, and the moon reflected on a nearby pond. Hiwatari had been quite silent the entire night, but she did not care, she knew he wasn't one for words. A shadow flew ahead and Ami looked up to see Dark's familiar outline in the night sky. "Guess he's been quite busy these few nights." she mused.

"Yeah..." Hiwatari replied. "But he's isn't the main problem right now." he nodded towards the lake.

Ami stood up quickly and looked at the creature. It wasn't much taller than she was, but it was clearly nothing human. It's greyish metal skin reflected the moonlight giving the creature an eerie look, as it's yellow robotic eyes gave her a cold stare.

"Target found." it droned in a cold, monotone robotic voice. The creature had massive, sharp claws, which was the only non-humanoid thing in it.

"I don't think it's friendly." Hiwatari muttered.

"What was your first cl..." Ami couldn't finish the phrase as the robot charged at her swinging it's massive claws. She leapt aside and scowled. "How rude."

"Surrender now, Sailor Mercury." the robot said.

"What are you anyways?" Ami asked.

"I'm ClawDroid." the creature said.

"Millennial Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami wasted no time in transforming.

The robot aimed it's claws at the Ice Senshi. "Eliminate target." The sharp metal tips of it's claws shot at the Senshi as new tips grew on the claws.

Mercury somersaulted to dodge the attack. "Time to finish that thing." she glared, landing behind the robot's back. A split second later, the orb on her Caduceus could be seen protruding out of the robot's chest, then there was a shout of "Freezing Diamonds!" The robot was blasted apart by the attack, and Mercury shrugged, "Wasn't as though as it looked."

There was clapping behind them, and couple turned around. Standing there was a man about 6 feet tall, with red eyes and an abundant beard. He was wearing a green suit with a tyrannosaur's head drawn on it's chest, and gloves that made his hands look like dinosaur claws. "Bravo. That was quite entertaining."

"Who are you?" Mercury asked.

"My name is Rex. And I'm here to hunt you." the man said.

"Hunt us?" Hiwatari asked confusedly.

"Not you, boy." Rex pointed at Mercury. "Her."

"Ice Beam!"

Rex shrugged and slapped the attack away. "Tsk, tsk... I didn't attack you personally, now did I? You want a fight, then a fight you'll have."

"Icicle Rain!"

This time, the attack hit Rex, sending him staggering forwards. He looked at his suit had started to freeze and frowned, "What the... I'll kill you for this!"

"You'll kill no one." Mercury glared.

Rex returned her glare, "You're too weak to defeat me."

"Maybe right now, but... I won't let you hurt the ones I care."

Rex smiled mockingly, "Okay, let's see what the ice girl can do..."

Mercury smiled coldly at him. "Ask and you shall receive. "Mercury..." Mercury's fist was covered by a icy white mist as she aimed it at Rex. "Freezing Mist!" The mist shot out from her hands, surrounding Rex, and the villain screamed in pain. He then fell to one knee and panted.

"I don't believe it... You'll pay for this, Mercury..."

"Blah blah. Now leave or die." Mercury warned.

"Not likely." Rex said standing up. "I guess I should not hold back any more..."

"Mercury Freezing Maelstrom!" the whirlpool of ice, water and mist rained on Rex's body, sending him crashing to the ground.

"I... will get you all for this." the villain swore and vanished.

Mercury remained silent as she reversed her transformation. Who was that Rex, and why was he hunting them? She would have to wait to ask him next time he decided to attack. For she was sure he would attack again.

"Well, that was... interesting." Hiwatari remarked.

* * *

In the Hunters' spaceship...

The room was brightly lit, and had white metallic walls, with a row of monitors attached to one of them. A large computer console rested on said wall, and a man with a black suit was typing on it. Rex entered the room through the only entrance: a metal, sliding door which closed a few seconds after he passed through the doorway.

"Is the Droid ready to go, Vulture?"

The man turned to Rex. He was wearing a strange black helm that matched the suit's color that left some of his short black hair stick out, and had a strange, beak-like, black transparent visor that matched his black eyes perfectly. To complete the man's weird look, the suit had metallic bird-like wings packed with sharp metal feathers.

"It is, indeed, ready to attack, Rex."

"Understood. Can I go play with her too?"

Rex frowned. "Vulture... This Senshi seem to be stronger than the ones we've found so far. She's not to be underestimated, you should not risk yourself."

Vulture nodded, "Still, I'd love to have the pleasure to kill her."

"Oh and you will. But first we must weaken her. An injured prey is easier to capture."

* * *

The next day...

Ami and Hiwatari were sitting around a table, sharing a banana split. Hiwatari had insisted on compensating for the ruined date the previous night.

"Great, can't give us a day off, can they?" Hiwatari sighed, as a creature just walked out from a store.

Ami looked at the creature. Metal skin, yellow eyes... Just like the one the previous night... only this one didn't have massive claws for hands. The only weird thing about the creature were the small slots on it's chest.

"Target located." the creature droned in a robotic voice.

"What are you?" Hiwatari demanded.

"I'm CoinDroid." the creature droned.

"CoinDroid?" Ami echoed. "Silly name."

"Surrender or die." CoinDroid droned.

"I don't think so."Hiwatari snapped. "Go look for a place to transform." he told his partner in a low voice, since people around them were looking at the scene wondering if CoinDroid was a real robot or someone filming a movie at the mall.

"But..." Ami started.

"Look, I'm not defenseless, I still have my spells." Hiwatari reminded. "So I'll keep it busy until you come back."

Ami nodded. "Okay, just... don't turn into _him_ and... Be careful." she added as an afterthought.

Hiwatari nodded and his date run out of the scene. He then turned to the robot.

"Eliminate target."the droid said and shot some small metal discs from the slots on it's chest.

"What the..." Hiwatari leapt aside and watched as the coins cut through a wall behind him.

The droid shot another barrage, and this time Hiwatari was standing in front of a group of people.

"Ice Entrapment!"

The coins stopped a few inches away from Hiwatari's face. He sighed. "Thanks."

"Get out of here, I'll deal with it." Mercury winked at Hiwatari. "As usual."

Hiwatari nodded and run off.

Mercury looked at the coins that were still floating in mid-air, then at the creature. "Then I'll have to improvise. Icicle Rain!" she shot the attack at the coins, which slammed through the creature. It fell to it's knees.

"Eliminate target." the droid repeated standing up.

"Freezing Maelstrom!"

The droid didn't have even a second to dodge the rushing rock before it slammed on it's metallic body, crashing out of the mall and into the parking area, dragging the droid's body along the pavement for a good hundred meters before stopping.

The droid exploded turning the rock into small icy shards.

* * *

"How could _she_ beat my droid?" Vulture asked in disbelief.

"We should try a different kind of droid next time." Rex said.

"Hmmm... Next time, if the droid fails, I'll go pay the Senshi a visit. I want to see if she's as strong as they supposedly are."

"Remember, don't be reckless. They almost killed us before."

"I know that. I won't let my guard down, Rex."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	6. Senshi Hunters, Part Two

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Turns non-reviewing readers' faces into chessboards)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 5: Senshi Hunters, Part Two

* * *

The next day...

Ami was in the library, working on her holiday homework. But today she was on her own, since Hiwatari was busy in the police department. Ami tried to focus on her reading, but soon enough her mind drifted to the Hunters. She knew they were stronger than any other enemy she had faced, and she was not sure she would be able to face them on her own.

She realized she had find out sooner than she would have liked to, as the library's front wall vanished and a man in a bird suit walked in: it did not explode inwards or anything... Maybe the Hunters did not want to hurt civilians? The people inside the library took the hint and run out of the place, except for Ami who just hid under her table.

"Come out, Mercury, I know you're here." the man said.

"Millennial Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" the shout came from under a table, and a few seconds later Mercury came out from under it, glaring at the hunter. "Who are you?"

"My name's Vulture. I'm a lot like you, Mercury, I love science and consider myself a genius. But I have something you lack."

"What is it? Mercury asked.

"I've watched records of your past battles, and you focus mainly in defense. Your attacks are not strong enough. But I am strong in both offense and defense."

_And his power readings are really high_, Mercury thought as she used her visor to scan the man. But still she could not let him win. "I don't think you're that strong, Vulture."

"So you don't..." Vulture muttered and his glove started shining white. Mercury dove aside as a white energy blast vaporized the bookcases behind her. "Is that good enough?" He frowned and shot an energy blast right at Mercury, but the ice Senshi leapt over it, and her Caduceus appeared on her hands as she landed right in front of Vulture.

"Freezing Diamonds!" the orb on her Caduceus turned a shining sky-blue color as ice energy gathered in it, then Mercury released the ice stream at Vulture.

Vulture tried to dodge as the attack, but the beam was too wide for him to avoid. "I see I... can't win this battle." he admitted as his armor started freezing.

"Why...?" Mercury asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mercury rephrased. "Why this 'hunting'?"

Vulture shrugged, "You deserve it."

"We do? How do you know? We never did a thing to you. We didn't even know you existed." Mercury argued.

"That's true... But I meant Senshi in general." Vulture replied "Oh sure you play hero for a while, but what happens when there's no more evil to fight? What happens when you find no more challenges?"

Mercury did not say a thing, just listened.

"Let me tell you what happened in my home planet,." Vulture continued. "After hundreds of years of struggle, and several generations of Senshi, they finally got rid of all the evil forces in our 'neighborhood'. They were heroes, they were treated as such, but... they rapidly became bored. They had nothing to fight against. Nothing to fight for. So they just started fighting each other. First they were only doing it for fun, then it became serious. Soon enough, fights to the death were held, most of the time by the time there was a winner, the city where they were fighting was no more. "

Mercury frowned. That can't be true. Senshi aren't evil. Still, she could feel Vulture's words were true.

"Soon enough, the people of my world realized the truth. The Senshi were fighting to see who the strongest was, and they didn't care about how many innocents died. My ship is all that's left of my race. The final battle between the two strongest Senshi of my home-world was too much for the planet to withstand."

"That is... terrible." Mercury muttered.

"But it didn't end there." Vulture continued. "The winner knew we had escaped. She was insane. She tried to destroy our ship, and we barely managed to kill her. Over 100 people were in that ship... Only five of us made it out of that battle."

"But... why coming here to hunt us?" Mercury pressed.

Vulture smirked,"We've been hunting your kind for centuries. We saw several planets were going through what we lived. We got rid of the Senshi there so people could have _real_ peace."

"If you... if you killed the Senshi in those planets, how can they defend themselves from evil?" Mercury asked

"Even if evil was destroyed by the Senshi, sooner or later they'd become the same as the ones in our planet. You may think you'll never be like that, but... we saw Senshi destroy entire races, because they tagged them as 'evil'. In some cases, not every member of those races were evil. But the Senshi didn't think twice before blasting them along with the others."

Mercury fell silent. She knew part of what Vulture had said was right. She had killed thousands, maybe millions of creatures during Dark Kingdom invasion of the Moon Kingdom. After hearing Vulture's words, she wasn't so sure she'd never do something like that.

"In any case, now it's time to finish thi...AARGH!" Vulture turned around forgetting about her, and Mercury could see a white angel feather sticking out of Vulture's armor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt her." Hiwatari said, another feather between his fingers, ready to throw at the villain.

"Damn it... I know when I'm out of my league." Vulture cursed. "We''ll meet again, Mercury, and next time you won't be so lucky."

"You alright?" Hiwatari asked as Mercury reversed her transformation.

Ami just nodded, her mind still repeating Vulture's words. _What happens when there's no more evil to fight? What happens when you find no more challenges?_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hiwatari inquired.

"Huh?" Ami blinked, snapping out of her musings.

"You're too quiet." Hiwatari pointed out. "Something's on your mind."

"Just something Vulture said." Ami sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Hiwatari offered.

"Not here though." Ami nodded.

* * *

In the park...

Ami related to Hiwatari all that Vulture had told her about his past. The light-blue haired teen remained silent and spoke after a moment.

"That's a nice tale and all, but how do you know it's true?"

"I don't know if it's true. He gave no proof of it." Ami replied.

"Then it could all be a lie." Hiwatari pointed out.

"But why lie about that?" Ami asked.

"To confuse you, most likely." Hiwatari guessed.

"Or maybe he said the truth." Ami remarked.

"He did."

The couple turned to see a gray Mooncat jumped from a branch into Ami's lap.

"It's been a while, Shade." Ami greeted the Mooncat. "How long have you been awake?"

"Quite a while." Shade replied. "You're the first Senshi I found who awoke on her own. But enough of that, you need to know about the Senshi Wars."

"Senshi Wars?" Ami frowned and produced her computer.

Shade nodded, "Yes. Several generations before your past life's self was born, there were a few Senshi that became corrupted by their own powers."

Ami interrupted her as she looked up from her computer's screen, "Sailors Saturn, Lilith and Nemesis."

"Those were the three." Shade nodded. "The battle against them was held in the largest planet of our system, which was one of the rogue Senshi's home-world..."

"Lilith." Ami concluded.

Shade nodded again,"The planet was evacuated, and during the battle, it was destroyed... along with the three rogue Senshi."

"... Then..." Ami trailed. "It could happen to me."

Shade sighed, "I'd be lying if I said there's no chance for that to happen again. But as long as you control your powers and not all the way around, it's not going to happen."

* * *

That night...

In an attempt to take her mind off the possibility of her powers going haywire, Hiwatari had taken Ami to a classic concert.

Ami's eyes widened when Tenoh Corinn and Kaioh Nerissa came on stage and started playing.

Hiwatari blinked when he saw his date turn pale, her hands tightening around the seat handles.

"What's wrong?" he asked, during intermission when Ami literally fled out to the corridor. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"A past ghost." Ami corrected. "It's them, Satoshi. Don't ask me how I know, but it's them."

"Them?" Hiwatari echoed.

"Uranus and Neptune." Ami answered.

"Uranus and Neptune?" Hiwatari frowned. "Do you think they've..."

"Not sure." Ami admitted. "But if they've awakened, then they would most likely be the Hunters' next target."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	7. Senshi Hunters, Part Three

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 5 goes up. This is Chapter 6 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Turns non-reviewing readers' faces into chessboards)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 6: Senshi Hunters, Part Three

* * *

Pluto watched the scene from her post and sighed. Everything was going as it should; which meant the Mercury were close to getting rid of this menace... but she was worried about the next enemy she would face, specially since her worst enemy was, herself. Pluto knew she would not be happy, for it was not easy to be forced to decide between her duty and her heart.

* * *

The next day...

"Still thinking about yesterday?" Hiwatari guessed, having met up with his partner at the fountain.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried that whatever happened to Vulture wouldn't happen to me." Ami admitted.

"Then, trust yourself." Hiwatari advised. "If I could keep _that guy_ at bay, you could do the same too."

"Thanks." Ami smiled. "I needed that."

"Man, you guys are gonna make me cry." Rex snorted mockingly.

"After you interrupted like that, yes, I'm going to make you cry for sure." Ami snapped.

"Oh, now I'm scared." Rex muttered.

"You should be." Ami glared. "Millennial Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up! Okay stray dino, let's dance."

"Of course." Rex said and dashed forward.

"Crystal Shield!"

Rex slammed into Mercury's shield and staggered back. Mercury then kicked his legs sending him crashing to the ground. He stood up and charged at Mercury, but the two shadows in the tree were faster.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The combined attacks wasn't strong enough to knock Rex out, but it was enough to send him staggering backwards, right into Mercury's attack path. The blue-haired Senshi didn't waste a second, sending a flurry of ice-magically-charged punches at Rex and finishing with a kick to the head. Rex fell to his knees and Mercury produced her Caduceus.

"Wait!" Hiwatari voiced.

Mercury looked at him, her eyes emotionless. "Satoshi... don't interfere. It's time for payback for all the Senshi he and his friend killed indiscriminately."

"Killing him is not going to solve anything." Hiwatari reminded.

"Shut up." Mercury snapped and rose her Caduceus, ready to blast Rex with her ice magic.

"You're gonna be a murderer just like them, and what for?" Hiwatari reasoned "Will it change what happened?"

Mercury hesitated for a second, giving Rex enough time to recover. The Hunter stood up quickly, punching Mercury in the guts and charging forwards.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The two hidden Outer Senshi's attacks knocked Rex into a tree.

Mercury then walked towards Rex and smiled humorlessly. "'Vengeance is not a good thing to live for.' that's what an old friend. And she's right. You guys are pitiful, jumping from planet to planet killing Senshi, and for what? It won't bring your home-world back. It'll just turn you into what you hate. You're really sad."

"Wow, nice speech, girl." Rex snorted mockingly as he stood up, ready to attack Mercury. But he never got the chance. Mercury delivered a powerful kick to Rex's 'jewels', and the Hunter doubled over.

"I guess that's enough of a payback for the moment." Mercury recalled her Caduceus.

"I... will... kill you." Rex hissed weakly from the ground, then vanished.

Hiwatari walked towards Mercury as she reversed her transformation. "Are you okay?"

Ami sighed. "Not really."

"I wish I knew what you're going through, but I don't." Hiwatari admitted. "I want to help you."

"You already did." Ami reminded, smiling. "You stopped me from killing Rex. Thank you. And I see I'm not the only Senshi who's awakened." she looked up at the tree the two Outer Senshi were standing on.

* * *

Vulture was standing in front of a plain-looking table inside the Hunters' ship. Rex walked into the room and noticed a holographic projection playing in the center of the table. It was from the battle he had fought two days earlier.

"So, why are you watching that?" Rex asked.

"'Vengeance is not a good thing to live for.'" Vulture repeated Mercury's quote and looked at his partner. "Do you think she's right?"

"I..." Rex fell silent for a moment. "I don't know."

"Have we really become what we hate? Have we been murdering innocents without a reason?" Vulture asked, mostly to himself, knowing Rex was probably asking himself the same silently.

"Maybe she's right." Rex admitted.

* * *

Rex and Vulture manifested in front of Ami.

"Hello, Mercury." Vulture greeted and putting Ami in attack mode as she produced her henshin pen.

"We're not here to fight, so calm down." Rex raised a brow at the pen.

"Then why are you here?" Ami frowned "You do realize I could beat you here and now, right?"

Vulture sighed, "I know I... we are partly responsible for what our group did in the other Senshi. But if what you said to Rex was meant to change our minds, it worked with us. We don't want to kill any more innocents. Hunting season is over for us."

"Still smells like a trap." Ami retorted.

"Oh come on. You know my style already." Rex said. "I'd be blasting at you by now if what I was looking for was a fight."

"Sorry, but... it won't be so easy for me to believe you." Ami reminded.

"We know. We came here just to tell you we won't attack you anymore. Still, we tried to talk some sense into the others but... they're not listening." Vulture remarked.

"I could just destroy you two and then go look for the other Hunters." Ami glared. "You deserve that for what you did. "

Rex sighed. "If you want to do it, go ahead. I won't stop the attack."

"But that will only turn you into what we... were." Vulture stated.

Ami looked at them for a few moments then sighed. "You''re right. I still don't trust you but I'll give you the benefit of doubt."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	8. A Summer Without Dark

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 6 goes up. This is Chapter 7 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Turns non-reviewing readers' faces into chessboards)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 7: A Summer Without Dark

* * *

Time passes, on a speed boat...

"Wow." Daisuke looked at the seagulls flying around him. _Starting today, we'll be having school by the sea._ He mused. _At the Southern Island, we'll be studying nature for three days, but everyone's acting like we're going to a resort. Since then, Dark hasn't come out, so I've been taking a break from being a thief. It's perfect timing for this seaside school. I can be a normal junior high schooler for a while._

"How nice." Hiwatari remarked.

"Ah, Hiwatari." Daisuke blinked at the silent teen beside him.

"You're always so innocent." Hiwatari added.

"Eh?" Daisuke blinked.

"It's much too radiant for me." Hiwatari raised a hand to cover his eyes and headed back to the ship's interior.

* * *

Indoors...

"So, what possessed you to do that?" Ami inquired amusedly as Hiwatari walked past her.

"You saw that?" Hiwatari blinked.

"I have eyes, Satoshi." Ami reminded, smirking.

"Tease." the light-blue-haired teen returned her smirk knowingly as he cradled an arm around her waist.

"You sensed it too." Ami voiced.

"Yeah." Hiwatari nodded. "There's magic at work here." he turned a look at Mio.

"Voodoo magic." Ami concluded.

"You sure?" Hiwatari asked.

"There's no doubt about it." Ami confirmed. "The Viewing Pool showed me what her pendent was meant to do."

Hiwatari looked at the girl beside him and tightened his hold around her waist.

The deed left everyone else in shock. It was now clear that something was going on between the two. And they'll forever suffer the trauma of being the first to witness Hiwatari Satoshi cuddle a girl in public.

* * *

On deck...

"You miser!" Risa whined.

"Let go!" Saehara pleaded.

"Take it." Risa insisted. "This is the only place we can."

"No way in hell." Saehara protested. "How pointless."

"Although I think it's much more pointless to be chasing after a certain someone." Risa added. "Going 'Mio-chan' like some lovelorn cat."

"What's wrong with that?" Saehara demanded.

"Well whatever." Risa shrugged. "But this way."

"Hey!" Hasega-sensei barked, stopping Risa from entering the ship's front deck. "No playing Titanic!"

"Why?" Risa whined. "Even though we're on a ship..."

"Teacher, take a picture with us too." one of Risa's female classmates requested. "Okay, okay?"

"What?" Risa blinked. "With Hasega-sensei?"

"Well, I can understand your feelings, but no." Hasega-sensei replied.

"They're energetic, aren't they, Harada?" Daisuke voiced, noting Riku beside him.

"A little too energetic." Riku remarked."But..."

"But what?" Daisuke inquired.

"No, nothing." Riku shook her head.

"Look, look." the students called, as the ship arrived at its destination.

* * *

On the island...

"Boys are on the first floor." Hasega-sensei barked. "Girls are on the second. Boys _must not_ go up to the second floor. You may meet in the lobby or in the dining room. That is all."

* * *

In his room...

"Wow." Daisuke gushed when he opened the door and headed straight for the balcony. "Amazing. It's totally a resort. If we didn't have to study, it'd be heaven."

"Hi Daisuke!" Mio called from above.

"Hio!" Daisuke blinked.

"My room is up here." Mio informed. "Come play sometime or die."

"What?" Daisuke gaped when Mio entered her room. "'Come play or die'? Why?"

"Hey, Daisuke." Saehara called. "Here Harada-imouto's room is here." he handed his roommate a piece of paper.

"So what?" Daisuke wondered.

"Don't play dumb." Saehara chided. "You'll be together for 6 days and 5 nights. This is your chance. Here." he thrust the paper into Daisuke's hands. "While we're at this island, you better do something for sure. I have things to do too. Um, Mio-chan's room is..."

"It's above this room." Daisuke supplied.

"What?" Saehara demanded and grabbed Daisuke. "Why do you know that?"

"Because... from above..." Daisuke pointed up.

"So, she came to see me." Saehara noted.

"Whatever." Daisuke remarked.

"This has to be fate." Saehara declared. "It has to be. Hey, don't talk to Mio-chan too easily." he warned. "If she talks to you, forward her to me."

"Alright already." Daisuke sighed.

"Message!" a student called. "Free time until 5:00. If you want to swim, tell the teacher first."

"Ok, gotcha." Saehara replied. "Of course I'll swim. Right?" he revealed his camera.

* * *

At the beach...

"Mio-chan's super cute." Saehara gushed, snapping away with his camera. "Ah super cute! Keep that pose! Oh wow! Just like that."

"Here." Mio handed Daisuke the beach umbrella.

"Cute!" Saehara raved. "So cute!"

"I want to open this with you, so open it or die." Mio beamed.

"Okay." Daisuke took the umbrella.

"Thank you." Mio smiled, going under the umbrella after Daisuke popped it in place. "It's my love parasol." she tugged Daisuke down. "A parasol of love."

"Daisuke." Saehara started. "You... lie down over there." he pulled his best friend onto the sand.

"I already am..." Daisuke blinked. "Hey, I can't move."

"It's fine." Saehara replied, piling up sand on Daisuke. "When you're at the beach, you have to do this."

Mio smirked and let her straw hat fly off. "Oh no! My hat!" she wailed. "Takeshi go get it for me."

"Mio-chan, leave it to me." Saehara replied and hurried to the water to retrieve the hat.

"Poor Daisuke?" Mio looked at the half-buried Daisuke.

"Thank you." Daisuke replied as Mio dusted the sand doff his cheek.

"What a pretty pendent." Hiwatari remarked, before Mio could put the necklace around Daisuke's neck. "May I see it?"

"Mio-chan!" Saehara sang, having retrieved the hat.

"You should be careful of her." Hiwatari advised, sweeping the sand off Daisuke.

"Yeah, she's different, isn't she?" Daisuke agreed.

"Risa, that's all you talk about." Riku chided as the girls arrived.

"But it bothers me." Risa whined.

"You may be right." Ami agreed, chuckling.

"Aha!" Risa noted, seeing the two boys. "What are you doing with another guy?"

"How suspicious." a female classmate exclaimed.

"You've got it all wrong!" Daisuke protested, freeing himself. "Right? Say something, Hiwatari."

"Who knows?" Hiwatari shrugged.

"Why?" Daisuke sighed at the girls' squeals.

"Really..." Ami shook her head in amusement. "Here." she thrust a bottle of sunblock in front of the light-blue-haired teen. "Knowing you, you'd most probably 'forgot' to bring sunblock. Seriously, what's with you males and not remembering such simple things?"

"We males just leave such menial tasks to you females." Hiwatari cradled her waist, taking the bottle.

"Satoshi, if that was meant as a compliment, you've failed, miserably." Ami deathpanned. "And if that was meant as a joke, I'm not laughing."

"And this coming from to one who tells me to lighten up." Hiwatari joked.

"You... joke..." Ami blinked in shock.

"It's called humor." Hiwatari pulled her closer. "I just rarely use it."

"Idiot." Ami muttered.

* * *

Later...

"Ah!" Riku started. "I just found some sea slugs. Risa, come over here. Niwa too."

"No way, that's creepy." Risa pouted. "How can you look at something like that?"

"Cause they're so interesting." Riku replied. "Ah, there's another one." she spotted another sea slug. "How cute."

"What part of it?" Risa complained.

"You're right." Daisuke knelt beside the elder Harada. "They're pretty cute."

"Aren't they? Riku prodded. "They're not creepy at all, are they?"

"You're right." Daisuke agreed.

"Niwa, come help me." Risa whined, upset with the attention Niwa was giving her sister.

"Sure." Daisuke replied.

"Get me some sand." Risa handed a bucket to the teen.

"We're playing with sand now?" Daisuke wondered.

"No, it's sand art." Risa corrected.

After a while, the pair were patting down the walls of the sandcastle.

_I thought so._ Daisuke mused, withdrawing his hand when it touched Risa's hand. _I don't get excited like I use to. Now might be my chance to get closer of Harada, but... actually, I should be supporting her._

_Wow, did Niwa have such mature eyes?_ Risa wondered. _Oh yeah, I've seen him like this before too._

Then, the pair gasped when the tide came in and washed the sandcastle away.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera shows a city packed with people. Just your normal, overpopulated metropolis, unless you look at the somehow deserted park where five familiar sailor-suited teenage girls are standing, facing a crowd of men who look exactly like Jadeite. The Jadeite clones are all wearing black business suits and sunglasses.

Voice Off Announcer: From the creator of Backstreet Rangers, comes the next revolution in crossovers!

One of the Jadeites walks forwards and smiles coldly at the Senshi.

Jadeite: Miss Tsukino, welcome back.

VO Announcer: Moontrix. Coming soon. Be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

"Too bad, we were nearly done." Risa sighed.

"The tide's rising." Riku stated. "Think we should go back soon?"

"Daisuke!" Mio ran towards the trio. "Daisuke, I need your help. Come with me or die."

"What?" Daisuke gaped when Mio pulled him off.

"As selfish as ever." Riku remarked.

"Niwa should refuse." Risa agreed.

"But he's too much of a gentleman to do that." Ami pointed out. "Unlike some people..." she cast a look at her male counterpart.

* * *

In a sand cavern...

"Wow, this place is amazing." Daisuke gushed.

"Come." Mio winked and leapt down to the sand. Smiling at Daisuke, she extended her invitation.

"This is my private beach." Mio declared. "I'll show Daisuke something special. Okay?" she raised a finger to her lips.

"Ah!" Daisuke blinked, hearing the sand squeak as Mio paced. "Crying sand? Wow!" he took a few steps. "It's really crying out. I have to tell Harada about this."

"No, you can't!" Mio insisted. "It's our secret. I... for Daisuke..."

"For me?" Daisuke echoed.

"Yes." Mio replied. "For Daisuke." before her eyes went blank.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked. "Hio? Hio!" he tried to shake the girl awake as Mio collapsed into his arms. "What'll I do? She might have heatstroke."

After lying Mio in the cave, he took off his shirt and drenched the cloth with sea water. Returning to Mio, he placed the compress on her forehead. "Hio, are you alright?" he asked when Mio peered open her eyes.

"What?" Mio muttered.

"It's hot, so you got sick." Daisuke explained. "I'll go call for a doctor, so wait here."

"NO!" Mio sat up. "It's nothing. I'm super mega fine."

"Don't force yourself." Daisuke chided, having caught Mio before she fell over. "Anyway, let's go back to the hotel. You should rest."

"Yeah." Mio relented.

* * *

On the way back to the resort...

"Daisuke, I'm fine now." Mio assured on the way back.

"Really?" Daisuke was unconvinced.

"Yeah." Mio returned his shirt. "Thank you for this."

"Sure, I'm glad." Daisuke took back his clothing. "Then, be careful." and he took off.

* * *

That evening...

"Geez, that Risa." Riku sighed. "It's dinnertime, where did she go?" and saw her sister sitting on a rock by the sea. She was about to call her when she saw tears in Risa's eyes. "Mizuno...?" she then saw the blue-haired couple standing by the shoreline. "Hiwatari?"

* * *

That night...

"Is this okay?" Daisuke inquired. "It's almost time for lights out."

"If you say that, you can't do astronomical observations." Saehara chided, placing his equipment on the grass.

"Wow!" Daisuke gushed, looking at the night sky. "Amazing. Hey, that's the Milky Way."

"Yeah." Saehara replied, focusing his lens on Mio's window.

"It's the first time I've seen it." Daisuke added. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Saehara muttered.

"Hey!" Hasega-sensei barked. "What're you doing?"

"Astronomical observations!" Saehara stammered.

"We're doing that on the third day." Hasega-sensei reminded. "Go back to your room."

"Okay." Daisuke answered.

"Damn, it was just gonna get good." Saehara snorted.

"Tsuyoshi..." Hasega-sensei stated.

"Takeshi." Saehara corrected.

"Takashi..." Hasega-sensei started.

"I'm Takeshi." Saehara insisted.

* * *

In the Harada twins' room...

_why were you crying, Risa?_ Riku wondered on her bed. _You always used to tell me everything. Why won't you say anything?_

"Hey, Riku." Risa voiced from the bathroom. "I suddenly realized today, that when Niwa grows up, he might be like Dark.

"Huh?" Riku blinked. "Why?"

"I don't know." Risa replied. "But I suddenly feel that way."

"They're totally different." Riku retorted. "Niwa is more spaced-out, and thick-headed and childish, but he's honest and nice."

"That's true." Risa agreed. "But caterpillars can turn into butterflies. Maybe I'll take another look at Niwa. You know what they say, it's right under your nose."

_Niwa likes Risa._ Riku muse as she brushed her teeth. _So if Risa start liking Niwa, it'll be perfect. I have to support them, right? Huh? What?_ Her eyes widened when she saw herself tearing in the mirror. _Why?_ She wiped the glass to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her.

* * *

The next morning...

"Good morning." Daisuke greeted the elder Harada sister.

"Good morning." Riku returned the greeting.

"You're alone?" Daisuke guessed.

"Yeah, Risa is still sleeping." Riku replied. "I woke up a little early, so I went for a walk."

"Good idea." Daisuke agreed. "I'll go too."

"Oh, hey." Daisuke started. "Did you look at the sky last night?"

"I did." Riku replied. "The Milky Way was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was really mysterious." Daisuke agreed. "It made me feel very small."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Riku concurred.

"Then, I'll see you later." Daisuke walked off.

"Yeah, at the nature study." Riku commented.

"Good morning!" Mio sang.

"Hio, don't surprise me." Riku chided.

"Oh sorry." Mio beamed. "I have an important talk with you."

"What is it?" Riku sighed.

"A card for great development for you." Mio presented Riku a tarot card.

"Talk with Risa for that." Riku replied. "I don't believe in fortune telling."

"Believe it or not, fate is fate." Mio pointed out. "You, are you lying to yourself?"

"No." Riku replied.

"Today is the chance to change everything." Mio supplied. "This is a paired charm." she revealed two pendents. "This one is for you." she gestured to the heart-shaped pendent. "And this one you put on the person you like." she motioned to the key-shaped ornament. "If you put them together, that love will bloom. Want to try?"

"I don't... like those..." Riku stated.

"Never mind." Mio passed the necklaces to her. "It'll come in handy some day. Bye." she headed off.

"How pushy." Riku sighed.

* * *

Later on the nature trail...

"You guys just don't get it." Saehara whined.

"Of course not." Risa chided. "Right, Niwa?"

"I'll go this way from here." Saehara voiced at the split-off.

"What?" Risa echoed. "Why?"

"You have to do the nature study in groups." Riku reminded.

"I have something I want to observe by myself." Saehara replied. "Daisuke, let me copy your notes later."

"Saehara!" Daisuke protested.

"Now then, go for it." Saehara whispered. "Good luck."

"Don't blame us if you get attacked by wild dogs." Riku retorted as Saehara took off.

"It's no use." Daisuke sighed.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Risa complained.

"We only started climbing." Riku reminded. "We've still got a long way."

"No way." Risa whined. "Let's rest for a little." and slumped onto a rock.

"If all you do is rest, you'll be tired on the way back." Riku stated.

"I didn't know it'd be this hard." Risa whined. "Whose idea was it to climb the mountain?"

"Why not?" Riku asked. "There's a waterfall and I want to see mountain plants and glow worms."

"Those worms are the larva of flies and moths, right?" Risa reminded. "I don't want to see them."

"But they glow inside of dark caves." Riku reminded.

"That's even worse." Risa sighed.

"We've come this far," Daisuke stated. "So let's go. I'll hold your stuff for you."

"Niwa, don't spoil her." Riku chided.

Daisuke just laughed as he took Risa's backpack.

"Anyway, we have to make it at least as far as the waterfall." Riku concluded.

* * *

At the waterfall...

"Well, let's go." Daisuke started after the trio took a quick break.

"I don't want to anymore." Risa remarked. "I'll wait here."

"Risa, don't be selfish." Riku chided.

"I will." Risa insisted. "I'm tired, and my feet hurt, and it's nice and cool here."

"And wild dogs." Riku reminded.

"I'll beat them up." Risa posed. "So there!"

"Oh well." Daisuke relented. "Where's the cave?" he asked the elder Harada.

"A little ways beyond the falls." Riku replied.

"Then, let's hurry and go." Daisuke stated. "We'll be back soon, so stay here and wait." he told Risa.

"Sure!" Risa replied.

* * *

Nearing the cave...

Daisuke consulted his map, "It looks like it's supposed to be around here."

"Found it." Riku stated. "It's here. I thought it'd be a little more tourist-friendly." she pried the bushes apart.

"What should we do?" Daisuke wondered.

"We'll go, of course." Riku confirmed.

* * *

In the cave...

"Are you sure it's here?" Daisuke asked as the pair entered deeper. "Will this be okay?"

"Are you scared?" Riku chided. "You wimp."

"But it's a dead end." Daisuke shone his torch on the wall in front of them. "Huh?" he blinked when Risa crawled into a hole. "Wait, Harada. Harada? Are you okay?" he crawled in hurriedly, upon hearing her exclaim. "Harada?" he exited.

"Turn off the light." Riku instructed.

"Okay." Daisuke switched off the torchlight.

"Look at that." Riku stated as Daisuke crawled out from the tunnel and stood beside her.

"Wow!" Daisuke gushed at the massive number of glow worms.

"How amazing." Riku remarked.

"Yeah, it's like the Milky Way." Daisuke agreed.

"I want Risa to see this too." Riku added.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded. "Let's go get her."

* * *

Outside...

"They're late." Risa whined. "They said they'd be back soon. Niwa's pretty cold. RIKU!" she screamed. "NIWA!" and winced when her voice caused the resting birds to flutter off. "Dark..." she muttered. "NIWA! RIKU!" she shouted again.

"Did you hear that?" Riku stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Daisuke wondered.

"Risa's voice." Riku replied.

"No, not at all." Daisuke cupped his ear to listen properly.

"Did something happen to Risa?" Riku wondered and proceeded to run back to her sister when the ground collapsed beneath her.

"Oh no!" Daisuke reached out to grab her wrist, only to miss her hand by mere millimeters. "Harada!" he dived in after her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks.


	9. The Two on the Night of Falling Stars

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 7 goes up. This is Chapter 8 and only one review. No one else is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Turns non-reviewing readers' faces into chessboards)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 8: The Two on the Night of Falling Stars

* * *

"Are you alright. Harada?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh?" Riku looked around, only to see Daisuke underneath her, having using his body to cushion her fall.

"Sorry!" Riku stumbled up. "But, how did you get under me?"

"This happens pretty often." Daisuke swept the leaves off his body. "But we fell quite a ways." he looked up at the cliff.

"I'm sorry." Riku apologized. "It's my fault. I wonder if we can get back up."

"There is a sort of path." Daisuke noted. "Let's just go for it."

"You're right." Riku agreed.

"Come on." Daisuke started climbing.

"Yeah." Riku nodded before wincing as she took a step.

"This way's further, but it's easier..." Daisuke stated. "Harada, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing Riku's painful expression.

"Nothing." Riku replied. "I'll catch up, so you go ahead."

"'Go ahead'?" Daisuke echoed. "Are you okay? Want some help?"

"No, no, I can stand." Riku assured.

"Did something happen to your leg?" Daisuke returned.

"No, my leg is fine." Riku insisted.

"But..." Daisuke started.

"I just twisted it a little." Riku confessed. "It's fine, so leave it."

_She's really stubborn._ Daisuke mused.

_What'll I do?_ Riku wondered. _This is actually a bit..._

"Get on." Daisuke knelt before her. "You shouldn't push yourself. You'll make it worse."

"But..." Riku started. "No way, I'm too heavy."

"It's fine." Daisuke assured. "The clouds look kind of suspicious too. If we don't hurry, there might be a storm."

"I'll get off as soon as it stops hurting, okay?" Riku gave the ultimatum.

"Okay." Daisuke agreed.

"I'm warning, you, I'm heavy." Riku stated.

"Yes, yes." Daisuke smiled good-naturally.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

Kosuke took out the glowing 'Lamenting Rutile' from his neck.

Back outside the waterfall...

"Riku!" Risa hollered. "Niwa!" she entered the back of the waterfall. "This isn't it, is it?" she peered into the entrance and fled off screaming when a droplet of water dripped on her shoulder.

* * *

Elsewhere...

_Oh no..._ Riku mused after Daisuke readjusted his hold on her. _He'll be able to tell that my heart's beating so fast. Calm down, my heart._ She prayed.

* * *

Up top...

Mio was watching through her binoculars and dialed a number on her cell.

"It's me." Kei voiced from the other side of the line.

"The plan is going as planned." Mio reported. "It's only a matter of time until the ritual is completed."

"Stay hidden until the end." Kei instructed. "Then, you'll be able to get a real life, in exchange for Niwa Daisuke's life. Then, I will get Dark.

* * *

Halfway up the mountain...

"Hey, Niwa, isn't this way a little steep?" Riku mused.

"A little bit." Daisuke assured. "But we should get your ankle treated as soon as possible and it looks like a squall is coming. It might be little rougher, but it's only for a little while."

_He's soaked in sweat._ Riku mused as Daisuke continued his climb when the foothold Daisuke stepped on crumbled and the pair slid back down.

"This slope is really With's cry." Daisuke panted for breath.

"Huh?" Riku blinked.

"Kyuu..." Daisuke supplied. "Haha." he chuckled. "Slipped again."

"Idiot." Riku muttered. _What's he trying to cheer me up for?_ She wondered. _He's the one having a hard time._

"Is your ankle okay?" Daisuke asked. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's fine." Riku replied.

"Just a bit more." Daisuke stated. "Hup."

_I knew all along._ Riku mused as Daisuke continued upwards. _We were in the same class for the first time in 8__th__ grade. He was a bit of a klutz, and was always smiling, but he always tries really hard. He looks like a coward, but he's not a weakling, and he's always thinking about things, I knew about all that. And when I'm with him, there are a lot of things that makes me think, 'Yeah, you're right.' . The truth is, I..._

"We made it, Harada." Daisuke voiced. "I'm letting you down. Did it hurt much, Harada?" he asked, having collapsed, breathless. "Harada?" he blinked when Riku reminded silent.

"Stop that." Riku chided.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"If you say Harada, I can't tell if you're talking about me or Risa." Riku snapped. "Don't worry about it." she relented after her outburst. "Forget it. What am I talking about?" then screamed when lightning crackled across the sky an hugged Daisuke for comfort.

_Huh?_ Daisuke wondered. _I... why?_

"Ah, sorry!" Riku got off.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Daisuke walked off to calm his emotions.

"Niwa." Riku started.

"Riku!" Risa called.

"Risa..." Riku looked at her twin.

"I thought Dark would come out for once." Daisuke breathed in relief, having hid behind the turn. "But, I'm not transforming." he looked at Risa's picture. "Am I really... This is no time for that." he corrected, hearing the thunder.

* * *

Back at the hotel lobby...

"Guess he almost figured _it_ out." Ami smiled knowingly, having conjured up the above image within the water orb she created.

"Almost figured what out?" Hiwatari inquired beside her. "And since when have you became a voyageur?"

"Niwa _finally_ found his 'Sacred Maiden'." Ami supplied mysteriously, dispelling her magic before anyone else noticed.

"Just as I've found mine." Hiwatari quirked an amused brow, taking his place beside her and pulling her closer. "Was about time, I'd say."

"And I'm not a voyageur." Ami added as an afterthought. "I'm just concerned."

"Voyageur." Hiwatari dragged out the word teasingly.

"I'm not..." Ami protested, eyes widening when Hiwatari silenced her with a kiss. "A voyageur." she pouted after they came up for air.

Hiwatari smirked.

* * *

Later in the infirmary...

"It wasn't anything serious." the doctor stated, having bandaged up Riku's ankle. "So it should stop hurting soon. Try not to use it too much for a while."

"Okay." Riku nodded. "Thank you."

"Was it okay?" Daisuke asked as Risa helped her sister out.

"I'm fine." Riku replied.

"She said it wasn't serious." Risa supplied.

"I'm glad." Daisuke was relieved.

"I was more tired than she was on the way back." Risa remarked. "Riku was saying she didn't want to trouble you, so she wanted me to help her instead."

"Um, I'm sorry." Daisuke started. "I, that time, suddenly... um..."

"Don't worry about it." Riku assured. "Thanks a lot."

"Ah, wait." Risa voiced when Riku walked off.

* * *

In the Harada twins' room...

"I'm exhausted." Risa flopped on her bed. "Hey, did something happen?"

"What?" Riku asked.

"'What?'" Risa echoed. "With Niwa, of course."

"Of course not." Riku replied. "If anything happened with Niwa, it'd be with you."

"Oh right." Risa mused. "With me. My head hurts."

* * *

In his office...

"You messed up?" Kei echoed after Mio reported.

"I'm very sorry." Mio apologized. "Mizuno's magic interfered. But the plan is still..."

"No, it's okay." Kei assured, fingering Mio's voodoo doll. "I'm sure you know what position you're in." and pressed his thumb against the doll's arm.

* * *

In her room...

Mio looked at the gush on her arm.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do." Kei let the threat trail and ended the call.

* * *

Commercial Break

A massive Angel can be seen crawling towards Tokyo-3. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stops it, and it looks around. But instead of an EVA, the Deathscythe is standing there, daring it to attack.

Voice Off Announcer: The Earth's future is at stake, and there's only one last hope left...

Near the two massive robots, Misato can be seen standing on top of a building and watching the battle.

Misato: SHIIIINJIIIII!

VO Announcer: Shin Seiki Evangundam. We're _so_ doomed.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the hotel lobby...

_I wonder what happened to me._ Daisuke wondered. _I'm supposed to like Harada. Before I knew it, that.. happened... so ridiculous._ He shook his head.

"No time for being depressed." Mio caught his attention by blowing into his ear and effectively scaring Dark's Tamer. "Your fortune is super good luck." she pulled out a fortune-telling stick from her crystal ball. "The highest happy."

"What country is that fortuneteller outfit from?" Daisuke wondered.

"That stuff no matters." Mio pushed the stick into his hands. ""If you're troubled, tell me. Daisuke looks best with smile. Right?"

"Thanks." Daisuke agreed. "That might be true. Yeah, I'll try that."

"Okay." Mio gave him a thumbs-up.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked. "You hurt your arm?

"Huh? Mio stammered. "Oh, it's nothing."

"That's no good, even if it's a small wound." Daisuke dug out a band-aid. "Hm, for Hio..." he looked through the decorative band-aids. "This one." he handed one to her. "Here."

"Thank you." Mio took the band-aid.

"See you." Daisuke took off. "Thanks a lot." _That's right._ He agreed. _I should be myself, be natural. Maybe I'll invite her. 'Would you like to go stargazing tonight?' Alright._ He hurried to the Harada twins' room.

* * *

By the hotel's pool...

"It was too bad about your ankle." Fukuda remarked.

"Yeah, but it's mostly okay now." Riku nodded.

"Will you be able to go to the viewing platform?" a female classmate asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Riku assured.

"It looks like we'll have a really nice view." the first classmate stated.

"Of the meteor shower." the second classmate finished. "They say that it only happens once in 90 years. We might not have another chance to see it again."

"Huh?" the first classmate blinked. "Where's Risa?"

"She's spacing out in our room." Riku replied.

* * *

In the Harada twins' room...

_When he grows up, he'll be like Dark, huh?_ Risa mused, flopping on her bed. "Should I... seriously think about it?"

In the hotel lobby...

"Please fortune tell!" Mio thrust her card deck in front of Riku. "If you get it, you'll sit down in surprise."

"No, that's backwards." Riku corrected when Mio flipped open the cards into a fan.

"You'll know you lucky word for tonight." Mio stated. "If you get alone with someone who has the same initials on the card, happy lucky, no mistake."

"That again." Riku sighed. "No thank you to that."

"Don't say that." Mio insisted. "Let's see." she took the cards Riku picked out. "Oh, D and N. Daisuke Niwa." she whispered. "This totally decides it." she beamed at Riku's blush. "Here, good luck." she handed the two cards to Riku.

"It's not me!" Riku shouted.

* * *

On the viewing platform...

"Daisuke!" Saehara called. "Daisuke! Where'd he go? And I was gonna let him in on my 'get Mio's heart' plan."

"That was close." Daisuke sighed when Saehara headed off to the lobby.

"Niwa!" Fukuda called.

"Oh, good timing." Daisuke noted. "Where's Harada's older sister?"

"Take this to Risa." the two girls handed a first-aid kit to Daisuke.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"Apparently, she's sick and staying in her room." the second classmate supplied. "Room 203."

"Here." the girls passed the box over. "Bye."

"Why me?" Daisuke asked. "I can't go to a girl's room when she's sleeping. And I'm a guy."

"Don't worry!" the girls assured. "Don't worry! We're counting on you. We have to claim a good spot."

"Why me?" Daisuke sighed.

_If she gets her medicine right away, she'll make it to the meteor shower._ Riku mused, walking up the stairs.

* * *

In the Harada twins' room...

_When a princess is bored, a prince comes for her._ Risa thought on the reclining chair near the window. "Riku?" she blinked when the doorbell rang. "What? Did you forget something?" she opened the door. "Niwa?" she started, seeing Daisuke at the door.

"Um, here." Daisuke handed the first-aid kit over.

"You did it just for me?" Risa took the box.

"Fukuda asked me to." Daisuke replied. "Well, take care."

"Wait." Risa voiced. "Come in for a while."

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked. "Not inside."

"Never mind, come in!" Risa pulled Daisuke into the room.

"What is it, Harada?" Daisuke asked after Risa shut the door.

"Don't move." Risa instructed.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked when the doorbell rang.

Outside the Harada twins' room...

"Maybe she's sleeping." Riku remarked and opened the door. "Huh?" she entered the room looked around. "Maybe she felt better and left."

* * *

In the Harada twins' room...

_Why'd she suddenly push me in?_ Daisuke wondered, having been shoved into the clothes closet alongside with Risa. _Harada!_

"Oh well." Riku noted. "Doesn't hurt her." and left after leaving the medical box on the dressing table.

"Sorry." Risa looked up at Daisuke. "I wanted to see your face."

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"We can come out now, right?" Risa inquired.

"Oh, then you first." Daisuke replied. "Be careful when you step."

* * *

Outside the Harada twins' room...

"Oh yeah." Riku stopped in her tracks. "We brought some binoculars along." and went back to retrieve the binoculars.

* * *

In the Harada twins' room...

Having opened the closet door, the lack of support caused the pair to fall on the bed, with Daisuke on top of Risa and quite unfortunately, Riku happened to witness the somewhat intimate scene.

"What are you doing?" Riku gasped.

"Um, this is!" Daisuke tried to explain.

"Riku, hey, don't misunderstand." Risa replied.

"Harada!" Daisuke took off after the fleeing Riku. "Harada!" he got back to his feet after tripping over.

_As I thought, Niwa isn't Dark._ Risa confirmed.

* * *

Outside the hotel...

"Harada, wait!" Daisuke called after the fleeing elder Harada twin. "Harada!"

"Don't come!" Riku shouted at the shoreline.

"Wait!" Daisuke yelled. "Listen, you've got it all wrong! Harada!" he gasped when Riku fell over her feet. "Are you okay?" he reached her side. "That wasn't what it looked like. It was an accident, and it just happened to be in that position. So... basically..."

"Why did you come to tell me that?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked. "Why?"

"Niwa, you like Risa, right?" Riku stated. "Leave me alone!" she teared.

On the cliff overseeing the seashore...

"You're still watching them." Hiwatari stated beside his female counterpart.

"It's just a feeling..." Ami smiled. "I _might_ have to use this." she revealed a sword ornament in her hand.

* * *

By the seashore...

"The one I like... isn't Harada." Daisuke confessed. "It's Riku."

"Liar." Riku snapped.

"No, it's true." Daisuke corrected. "At first, it was Harada, but before I knew it, all I thought about was Riku."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku muttered.

"When we're together, I think 'Yeah, you're right.' a lot." Daisuke replied. "And it's fun to talk to you. And it's so natural."

"What is that?" Riku demanded. "What is that supposed to mean? Niwa!"

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"Say it... again." Riku requested. "My name." she turned to face him and wipe away her tears.

"Riku." Daisuke repeated.

"Yes?" Riku smiled and threw herself into his arms. "I... probably... always liked... Niwa."

"Riku..." Daisuke was relieved that his feelings were returned this time round. _I won't run away this time._ He tightened his hug. _For Riku's sake, I'll hold him back myself._

_Humph, you don't have to worry._ Dark snorted in amusement. _I won't come out._

_Dark._ Daisuke blinked.

_So you finally figured out your feelings._ Dark remarked. _See you._

"Hey, Niwa." Riku started after releasing herself from his hug.

* * *

By the hotel's pool...

Mio was playing with her crystal ball when the image of Daisuke and Riku sitting by the beach appeared and the living voodoo doll gritted her teeth.

* * *

By the seashore...

_Should I give it to him?_ Riku wondered, looking at the pendents in her hand. _But it already took all my courage to ask him to stargaze with me. 'Love forever' is a bit too much for me to say._ She closed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, um..." Riku blinked.

* * *

By the hotel's pool...

Mio caught her crystal ball before it fell off the table and picked up the band-aid Daisuke gave her. "'A precious friend'" she read the words. "Daisuke..." and turned to her crystal ball to see the two pendents beginning to merge. "No! If you do the ritual, Daisuke will...!" and she hurried off to the beach.

* * *

On the cliff overseeing the seashore...

"This is..." Ami gasped, sensing the small surge in magic. "Runesave..." she called, the sword ornament in her hand started to glow.

"Wait!" Hiwatari stopped her. "Let's continue watching first."

* * *

By the seashore...

Mio had already arrived and was relieved to see that Riku was still holding onto the heart-shaped pendent.

Their hands tightening, the budding couple leaned in for a kiss when the first shooting star fell and causing Riku to look away at the incoming meteor shower.

* * *

On the cliff overseeing the seashore...

"Well, that's a relief." Ami let out the breath she was holding. "But I'm a bit disappointed though." she pouted, upset at the ruined moment.

Hiwatari just smirked and pulled her into a kiss of their own as Daisuke and Riku watched the meteor shower by the beach.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks. In the next chapter, Daisuke has to create an artwork for the cultural festival. Hiwatari discovers his father's scheme to capture Dark. Risa uncovers secrets of the love between Dark and her grandmother, in a letter hidden at the Harada mansion. Meanwhile, the boys in Daisuke's class are to be performing the play 'Ice and Snow', with Daisuke and Satoshi filling the lead roles.


	10. Beautiful Heroine

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 8 goes up. This is Chapter 9 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Warp-Digivolves into Magnadramon and fires a stream of 'Fire Tornado' at the non-reviewing readers and 'accidentally' flash-frying Kakashi in the process)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 9: Beautiful Heroine

* * *

On the windmill that oversaw the ocean...

"Did you finish?" Daisuke inquired.

"I can't do it, so I'm gonna stop." Riku replied. "If I draw anymore than this, it'll just get worse. So, that's how you do it." she looked at Daisuke's portrait over his shoulder. "That's talent for you."

"Let me see yours." Daisuke requested.

"No." Riku protested.

"Just for a second." Daisuke stated.

"No way." Riku insisted. "Here." she relented when Daisuke gave her an assuring smile.

"Wow, it really has a personal touch." Daisuke remarked, looking at the still-life. "I'm jealous. I can't draw this freely."

"You don't have to force yourself to praise it." Riku stated. "Our family is not good at art.

"'Family'?" Daisuke echoed.

"Risa has the basics down." Riku supplied. "So she purposely draws it messy, gives it a weird title and turns it in. Then she says, 'it's an abstract painting.'"

Daisuke chuckled, causing Riku to laugh along with him.

"Did you draw one for the art club yet?" Riku asked. "The one you're entering in the Cultural Festival?"

"I haven't decided on what to draw yet." Daisuke replied. "But eventually, I'll think of something and know that that's the one. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah." Riku nodded. _Huh?_ She blinked. _Niwa's gotten taller. Since when... maybe I'll give it to him now._ She looked at the charm she wore. _But using something that somebody gave me for 'eternal love', is kind of asking too much._

Daisuke stopped in the middle of his drawing, the image of a snowscape appearing in his mind. _Snow..._

"What's wrong?" Riku inquired.

"No, it's nothing." Daisuke replied. _Must be imagination._

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"Again..." Kyousuke looked at the Rutile he had. "It's happened several times. This isn't right."

* * *

On the other side of town...

Hiwatari was watching his partner as she worked on the portrait she was preparing to submit in the Cultural Festival. "Dark... Krad..." he blinked as the outlines manifested. "And Anhara?"

"Their original forms anyway." Ami replied. "Or at least from Anhara's memories."

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"I'm back." Daisuke declared. "What?" he blinked when Kyousuke thrust the Rutile in his face.

"No, it's just my imagination." Kyousuke remarked, having scanned his son's body through the ring's hole.

"Did something happen?" Daisuke inquired. "Dad?"

"Well, just that Rutile has been acting strangely recently. "Daisuke, did something strange happen?"

"Strange?" Daisuke echoed. "I don't think so."

"Of course not." Towa cut in. "Besides the fact that you get a lot of phone calls from Harada Riku."

"Oh?" Kyousuke teased.

"It's for school." Daisuke protested.

"Oh my." Towa stated. "I guess the schools nowadays must require you to make lots of phone calls. Considering you were talking for over an hour. Every time." she dragged out the last two words.

"So what?" Daisuke retorted, flushing.

"Oh, he's all red." Towa teased as Daisuke headed to his room. "How cute!"

* * *

In his room...

"Alright, I got it." Daisuke decided and prepared his paints.

_Snow?_ Dark asked his Tamer when Daisuke finished his portrait. _It's still hot out, so why snow?_

"How unusual for you to be interesting in paintings." Daisuke noted. "It's been floating around my head all day. This landscape."

_Daisuke._ Dark started. _Have you seen my memories?_

"Dark's memories?" Daisuke echoed. "Of course not, I can't."

_Must be a coincidence._ Dark concluded.

* * *

The next day...

"So, you did a painting of snow?" Riku remarked when Daisuke informed her.

"Yeah, but do you think a painting of snow at the fall Cultural Festival would be weird?"

"Why?" Riku inquired. "Draw what you like – art is impulse. Show it to me when you finish."

"Sure." Daisuke nodded.

"Niwa." Risa voiced from the back.

"What?" Daisuke asked the younger Harada twin.

"Can you help me carry the mats?" Risa requested.

"Sure." Daisuke put the poles on the ground. "Oh, you don't have to, Harada. Miyamoto!" he called. "Help me out? Help me carry the mats." the two boys hurried off.

"Say, why does Niwa call you 'Riku' now?" Risa wondered. "I'm still 'Harada'."

"Who knows." Riku replied. "Maybe because 'Risa' is hard to say."

_Riku, I knew it._ Risa mused. _She has changed recently. She's hiding something. Jeez,why doesn't she tell me? We're twins._

"Risa, carry one of these." Riku stated.

* * *

That night in the Harada mansion...

"Ah, I feel so refreshed!" Risa stretched herself as she approached her twin on the balcony. "That felt good. What are you looking at?"

"I was remembering." Riku replied. "That meteor shower was really pretty."

"Yeah, it was." Risa agreed. "They say that if you make a wish before a shooting star disappears, it'll be granted, but, that's pretty hard to do. They disappear so fast."

"Yeah." Riku agreed. "Hey Risa, you said before that sometimes things are right under your nose."

"Did I say that?" Risa wondered.

"You did." Riku assured. "And it's true. You realize it so suddenly."

_Could she be talking... about Niwa?_ Risa mused. _So Riku really does... about Niwa?_ "There's something I figured out." she voiced.

"What?" Riku inquired.

"You can't try to replace the person you like with someone else." Risa concluded. "Even if I try to like somebody else instead of Dark, Niwa, for example, it's no good. I don't think I could be happy. Probably."

"Risa..." Riku muttered.

"Don't you think it's mysterious?" Risa started. "The person you might live with in the future might be underneath this sky. I wonder what that person is doing right now."

Riku turned to look at Daisuke's house.

_Grandmother._ Risa looked at her grandmother's photo. _Did you love Dark too?_ "Oh yeah." she thought of something and headed to the attic. "I can't find it." she sighed, searching through her grandmother's chest. "Maybe grandmother didn't keep a dairy. That's..." she trailed, seeing the covered mirror in a corner and pulled off the covers "This..." she pulled out a metal feathered keyring from the drawer. "Could it be..." and headed towards the statue in the courtyard. Using the key, she opened the drawer in the pillar, finding an envelope within. "A black feather?" she echoed, the said feather floating to the ground when she pulled out the undelivered letter. "'I will probably not be able to give you this letter.'" she read. "'I have decided that I will never see you again. If you are the one that carries fate, I know that my meeting with you is my fate. No, I was born onto this earth for this purpose. No matter what you say, I know that you never loved me. Therefore, I have sealed away the part of me that thinks of you, deep within myself. One day, when my life is gone, that soul will finally be able to be free and become wind. That is what I dream. I pray with all my soul that you may win against fate. To my eternal Dark, Rika.' Grandmother." Risa wept. "You thought so much of Dark. I lose. There's no way I can compare."

* * *

Commercial Break

Yugi's friends are standing around a duel arena as Yugi faces an unseen enemy.

Voice-off Announcer: The saga of Moon-Gi-Oh returns...

Yugi summons a Dark Magician Girl who looks a lot like Rei Hino. The villain laughs and now we can see who he looks like.

VO Announcer: ... Introducing Prince Pegasus...

Right behind Pegasus, there's a familiar-looking woman covering her face with a fan and chuckling annoyingly.

VO Announcer: Esmerisis...

Back with Yugi's friends, a pink-haired Mokuba lookalike is jumping up and down as he watches the battle. The others look at him and sweatdrop.

VO Announcer: ... And Chibi-Kaiba. It's Moon-Gi-Oh R!

The villain summons a copycat that strangely resembles Luna.

VO Announcer: ... Feel lucky. This is just a fake ad.

End Commercial Break.

_

* * *

_

I didn't try to understand anything about Dark.

Risa admitted. _I think I understand a little. Dark, you even took care of me._ She returned the letter and feather back to the drawer and locked it. _I can't replace grandmother, I don't believe that. But..._

* * *

In his room...

"Come in." Kei stated when Hiwatari knocked on the door. "Satoshi, what's wrong?"

"You left Dark to me, didn't you?" Hiwatari reminded.

"Of course." Kei replied. "What about it?"

"Please stop your little tricks." Hiwatari requested. "You'll get in the way of my plan."

"What are you saying?" Kei chuckled. "Only those of the Hikari blood can exterminate Dark. I _have_ to leave it to you. Do your best."

"Father..." Hiwatari started.

"Sorry, but I have work to do." Kei stated. "We'll talk again."

_That's..._ Hiwatari noticed the picture of the 'Second Hand of Time' artwork in his adopted father's open book. "Excuse me." he voiced and exited.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Please give me some more time." Mio requested.

"Satoshi's on the move." Kei informed. "This is bad. If he and _that girl_ get in the way, it's all over."

"I know." Mio replied.

"Hey, living is fun, isn't it?" Kei asked. "Don't you think it's wonderful to have a real life? I'm sure you don't want to return to being a doll, Chiga."

"Yes." Mio answered.

"Then do as I order." Kei instructed. "The pendent too. And the other one. You don't have much time left in your borrowed life. You need to hurry."

_I want to be human._ Mio mused after Kei hung up. _But I can't unless someone is sacrificed. Daisuke, what should I do? I can't turn back now. I shouldn't have given Riku that pendent._

* * *

The next day...

"Morning." Mio greeted the arriving Riku. "Elder Harada, I have a little talk, could you come with me?"

"Sorry, we'll talk later." Riku hurried off.

"Good morning, Mio!" Saehara sang. "Nice weather again today. Looks like there's another typhoon in the southern seas, but I hope it goes away. Huh?" he blinked when Mio walked off. "Uh, Mio. Oh yeah, about what our class is doing for the Cultural Festival." he tried to strike up a conversation. "We decided to do what you suggested. Mio?" he blinked when Mio stopped. "What's wrong? Mio! Wait!" he called when Mio scurried off. "Where are you going?"

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"Dai, you'll be late." Towa informed.

"I know!" Daisuke replied. "Bye!" he downed his breakfast and hurried off.

"My, my." Daichi noted from his newspaper. "Every day is so noisy." and dropped his newspaper to the ground and bent to pick it up.

"Grandfather?" Towa blinked when Daichi stopped mid-way. "What's wrong? Grandfather!"

"What happened?" Daisuke poked his head in. "You okay?" he asked his grandfather, after Towa moved the aged Niwa to the sofa. "Maybe we should go to the hospital after all."

"No, I just strained my back." Daichi assured. "I should just stay lying down."

"What should I do?" Towa wondered. "Kyousuke and Emiko are both out."

"I'll watch him for a while." Daisuke offered.

"Then, I'll go look for a compress." Towa noted.

"Nobody wants to get old." Daichi told his grandson. "Dark must be laughing."

"He's worried, obviously." Daisuke replied. "Dark's been strangely serious lately. He doesn't make fun of me as much."

"Really." Daichi noted.

"Grandpa, can I ask you something?" Daisuke requested.

"Hm?" Daichi prompted.

"When you were Dark, did you always love grandma?" Daisuke inquired. "I mean... was grandma your 'Holy Maiden'?"

"Daisuke, hearts move." Daichi advised. "When it does, the one you feel seriously about is everything. Understand?"

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"I was quite popular." Daichi started. "I didn't know who to be thinking about." and chuckled.

"Grandpa!" Daisuke gasped when Daichi strained his back, again.

"No, I'm fine." Daichi assured. "Like this. Daisuke, it's just a bit more. Soon, everything will be over. Kyousuke and Emiko are working hard for that."

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

* * *

In the girls' changing room in school...

"Hi." Mio greeted Riku. "Is the charm working?"

"Uh, well..." Riku replied.

"The truth is, I know of new version that makes it more lovely-dovely." Mio whispered. "I'll fix it for you. Let me see it."

"You don't have to." Riku remarked.

"You, will you be satisfied with that?" Mio prodded. "Don't you want to be more happy?"

"Riku." Risa voiced. "Kasega-sensei is calling."

"Got it." Riku replied. "I'll be right there."

As the homeroom bell rang...

"Wah! I'm late!" Daisuke hurried to class. "I'm sorry for being late." he burst into class.

"Congratulations, Niwa." the class chorused.

"What?" Daisuke blinked.

"Perfect timing, Daisuke." Saehara told his best friend. "We _just_ finished deciding."

"Deciding?" Daisuke echoed.

"This..." Saehara grinned and led him to the chalkboard. "Sorry for choosing while you were away, but... well, what's decided is decided."

"But, this..." Daisuke pointed.

"You don't know about it?" Saehara asked. "'Ice and Snow'."

"The girls absolutely insisted on it." a male classmate supplied.

"Because it's so romantic." a female student gushed. "Isn't it?"

"Right!" the girls applauded.

"But... Freedart is..." Daisuke trailed.

"Right, a girl." Saehara confirmed. "The heroine. It's the main part."

"I knew it." Daisuke objected. "No way!"

"Stop complaining." Saehara chided. "You were chosen as the heroine – almost unanimously."

"Almost unanimously?" Daisuke echoed.

_Sorry, I vote for you too._ Riku stuck out her tongue.

_Even Riku?_ Daisuke sighed. _Sad._

"Well, don't let it get to you, Daisuke." Saehara assured. "I'm Village Girl 1."

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"I'm Village Girl 2." a male student stated.

"And I'm a Village Grandma." another male student added.

"I don't want that." Daisuke muttered. "But, there are girls, so why am I the heroine?"

"To stand out in the Cultural Festival, what we need is _impact_." Saehara replied. "Since normalcy is boring, we decided to have the entire cast as guys. Kinda of like how Shakespeare did it."

"All the girls are stagehands." a male student supplied.

"Niwa, I will make a cute dress for you." the female student in charge of costume gushed.

I'll get your makeup to be perfect." the makeup artist added.

"What?" Daisuke sighed.

"The one in charge of songs is Musshu Miyamoto." Saehara stated. "We're counting on you."

"Leave it to me." Miyamoto replied. "I'll make some great songs."

"I'll help too." a female student remarked. "Since Mizuno will the one who plays the songs, we have to make sure the songs come out perfect."

"Mizuno?" Daisuke peered over at the dark-blue-haired girl by Hiwatari's side.

"I have no say in this." Ami shrugged.

"And your boyfriend, the son of the feudal lord, Elliot, is Hiwatari, who stole the girls' votes." Saehara declared.

"Hiwatari is perfect!" the girls gushed, as Hiwatari pushed up his glasses when the group looked at him.

"I already thought of a costume." the female student in charge of costume added. "It'll be great."

_I knew _it... Daisuke sighed.

"Hey, hey, are there any love scenes?" Risa thought to ask.

"Of course." Saehara replied. "It's the highlight of the show."

"No freaking way!" Daisuke objected as the girls squealed.

"A love scene between Niwa and Hiwatari." a female student gushed.

"I totally want to see it." another female student raved.

"How dangerous!" a third female student added.

"I feel bad for Niwa, but..." Risa nudged her sister. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Saehara!" Daisuke barked.

"It's my scenario, and my victory." Saehara argued. "I won't let you complain. So, let's begin practicing and preparing right away. Mio, I'm counting on you to help out."

"Yeah..." Mio returned his wave halfheartedly.

"You sensed it." Ami stated, the two blue-haired teens casting a glance at Mio.

"Yeah." Hiwatari nodded. "The magic keeping her alive..."

"Is drawing to a close." Ami finished. "She doesn't have much time left. How will she decide, I wonder."

"Anyway, we don't have a lot of time, so let's work together to pull it off." Saehara encouraged.

_This can't be._ Daisuke mused.

* * *

On the corridor...

"This isn't funny." Daisuke remarked. "Of all things, with Hiwatari..."

"Just do it." Hiwatari advised.

"This is fate too." Ami smirked. "Though personally, this confirms a suspicion I _always_ had, 99.97% the girls in class are closet yaoi-lovers. "

"Hiwatari..." Daisuke blinked as the two blue-haired geniuses walked off.

_Or more like a trap, I guess._ Hiwatari mused.

"This sucks!" Daisuke hollered.

"What's the betting he'd continue ranting for the next half hour?" Ami snickered.

"Now, that's not nice." Hiwatari chided.

"Oh, don't tell me you aren't thinking the same thing." Ami cast her partner a knowing grin, his smirk giving her his answer.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks. In the next chapter, Kyousuke enlightens Daisuke with the story of 'Ice and Snow'. Daisuke completes his piece for the festival - a painting of a snowscape, where the shadows on the purest snow are blue instead of gray. Mio must make a very important decision. As Riku gives Daisuke the pendant of friendship instead of love, Mio sacrifices herself in the end.


	11. Because I Wanted To See You

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 9 goes up. This is Chapter 10 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Warp-Digivolves into Magnadramon and fires a stream of 'Fire Tornado' at the non-reviewing readers and 'accidentally' turning Kakashi into KFC, along with a good potion of Konoha's forest. Said Mega-level Digimon continues her rampage until she causes more damage than Kyuubi.)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 10: Because I Wanted To See You

* * *

In his office...

"If you don't activate the power of the pendent soon, your very existence will cease to be." Kei warned. "You know that right?"

Mio merely nodded.

"I'll give you one last chance." Kei stated, pulling out his drawer. "This is a crystal with magical powers." he produced a teardrop-shaped crystal. "If you use its power, Harada Riku will _definitely_ give the pendent to Niwa Daisuke. You can guide the way. Don't waste the time you have left."

Mio bowed and left the room.

_Although, I can't count on that either._ Kei mused.

* * *

The next day, in class during rehearsal...

"We will be together forever." Hiwatari recited his line.

Daisuke blushed and nodded.

"No, no!" Saehara yelled. "That's not good _at all_! Do you get it? Both of you are lovers! You have to look at each other more gently."

_Man, not even thinking of how I feel._ Daisuke wondered. _Even Riku..._ he looked over at the giggling Riku. "Huh?" he blinked, noticing the downcast Mio.

"Hey, did you read the script?" Saehara demanded.

"But I only got it this morning." Daisuke protested.

"All genius writers take a long time to write out scripts." Saehara remarked.

"I see..." Daisuke blinked.

"Exactly!" Saehara snapped. "And you _do_ at _least_ know the story of 'Ice and Snow', right?"

"Yeah..." Daisuke blinked.

"This is it..." Saehara sighed. "It is a grand love of two lovers who had seen past their social statuses. That's 'Ice and Snow'."

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"Elliot, the son of a feudal lord who lorded over a great expanse of land, and Freedart, an ordinary village girl." Kyousuke started. "Met one day and immediately fell in love. However, due to their differences social statuses, nobody around them would accept their love. However, their love only deepened, and no matter what others said, they were happy. And then, the one to pull them apart was not a person, but war."

"War?" Daisuke echoed.

"Believing Elliot's words, 'I will definitely come back alive', Freedart gave him a sword, so that he could protect himself. Then, after he left, she prayed day after day for his safety. However, her prayers were in vain, and Elliot was shot in the back with an arrow, and died. All in order to protect the last fortress protecting the territory, where she, and the village, awaited him. Learning of the news, Freedart prayed to God in the village church. She prayed that all of her time would be given to him. That wish was granted. Freedart's time was given Elliot and he returned to life. Instead of a pool of his own blood, Elliot was surrounded by the scarlet roses that Freedart loved. Then, when he returned and learned of what she had done, this time, Elliot prayed. 'Please return the time that she gave me back to her. Please exchange my time with hers.'. God felt their strong bond, and joined their souls together. Then, their time was given to the village that they loved, and the village was promised eternal life. The village was protected for eternity and the village never forgot the two."

* * *

In his room...

_It's too clean._ Dark voiced, with Ami echoing the same sentiment in the town's library.

"Huh?" Daisuke shut the book.

_That ending is too clean._ Dark elaborated.

"You think so?" Daisuke blinked.

_You don't think so?_ Dark wondered.

"I was just thinking that we'll need a lot of rose petals." Daisuke replied.

_Heh, you're so simple._ Dark chuckled.

* * *

In the library...

"It's strange." Ami mused, as the blue-haired pair pored through the various 'Ice and Snow' books in the fictional section of the library.

"Strange?" Hiwatari echoed.

"All of these..." Ami frowned. "They're all published before the Cultural Revolution. But the story itself originated _before_ the Cultural Revolution. Then why..."

"You don't suppose..." Hiwatari caught her implication.

"Yes." Ami nodded in agreement. "'Ice and Snow' isn't the original story. If the original book was targeted during the Cultural Revolution and rewritten to a much different story, then what _was_ the original story?"

* * *

On the streets...

Mio trawled along the path as the rain poured. Recalling the happy times she spent with Daisuke, she took off running.

* * *

The next day...

Riku was drawn to the art room by the melodic strum of a standing harp. Peering in from the door, she noticed Daisuke putting the finishing touches on his painting. "A genius writer is looking for you." she entered the room, causing Ami to stop her playing. "He says that practicing is kind of pointless without the main character."

"Thanks." Daisuke replied. "Mizuno, can you please continue playing?"

"Alright." Ami nodded and resumed to play.

"Wow!" Riku gushed. "You finished it."

"Yeah, I'm glad I made it in time for the cultural festival."

"It's beautiful." Riku praised.

"Thanks." Daisuke blushed. "When snow is clean, its shadow is blue, not gray."

"It's a sad color." Riku noted. "But it feels kind of warm."

"It's just a night snowscape with blue shadow, a place where nobody is." Daisuke stated.

"Can I keep it until the festival?" Riku requested.

"I don't mind, but..." Daisuke started.

"It's a waste to keep it in this room, since nobody's here." Riku pointed out.

"It's not _that_ good..." Daisuke stammered.

"But it _is_!" Riku shook her head in insistence.

Ami chuckled, "Niwa, just give in. You'll never win against her."

"Alright." Daisuke relented. "Thanks."

* * *

Outside the room...

Mio clutched her hand over the crystal Kei gave her.

* * *

Inside the room...

_Maybe, I'll give him the pendent._ Riku blushed, clutching the ornament in her pocket.

* * *

Outside the room...

"Saehara is calling." Hiwatari informed, before Mio could act. "You two. You were taking our time, so I thought the retriever had turned into someone who need to be retrieved."

"A bit harsh, Satoshi." Ami grinned.

"We were just about to go back." Riku defended.

* * *

Later in class...

"Ah, they're back." the girls beamed. "Niwa, can we try putting makeup on you?"

"No, we have to change the costume first." the wardrobe manager insisted.

"But..." Daisuke protested.

"Just come over here." the two girls pulled him over. "This way."

"Wait!" Daisuke protested. "No, but, stop!"

"Be quiet!" the girls barked.

"All done!" the makeup artist declared.

"Cute..." Riku muttered.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"I'm home." Daisuke muttered.

"Dai, you're quite late today." Towa greeted. "What happened?" she blinked when Daisuke turned.

"'What happened?'" Daisuke echoed. "While we were practicing for the festival..." and shouted in horror when Towa showed him his reflection in a hand-held mirror. "I forgot to take the makeup off ..."

"You're always in such a hurry." Towa added.

"I've been like this ever since I left school..." Daisuke stammered.

"You rode on the cable car too, didn't you?" Towa reminded. "How cute." she beamed when Daisuke let out a cry and hurried in.

"I borrowed your makeup remover." Daisuke informed his mother after he washed up.

"The pink one with gold lettering?" Emiko inquired.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked. "It was a yellow one in the bathroom."

"Oh good." Emiko sighed in relief. "The pink one is really expensive. It'd be wasted on you. It's a _tiny_ bottle, but it costs 100,000 yen."

"Really?" Daisuke remarked. "I didn't see it."

"Oh, it's pink, pink." Emiko stated. "And gold lettering."

"You mean that?" Daisuke pointed to the bottle Towa had.

"Towa!" Emiko exclaimed, stopping Towa before she poured the contents into the salad. "What are you doing? Oh, that surprised me. That was really close."

"Oh my." Towa blushed. "Why did I use that?"

"We were just about to be fed something weird." Daichi remarked.

"Towa is a little strange recently." Emiko noted as Towa searched the fridge for the salad cream.

"This one!" Towa pulled out a condiment. "Oh, how embarrassing. I'm such a careless person."

* * *

Commercial Break.

Voice-Off Announcer: Be ready for yet another masterpiece from SailorStar9's demented mind...

The camera shows a familiar starship's main deck. We see a bald Usagi talking to a beardy Mamoru, until a gold-skinned Hotaru walks towards them.

Dataru: Captain Tsukard, our long-range scanners detect a massive spaceship heading our way.

Tsukard: Is it friend or foe, Dataru?

Dataru: Foe. It's a Youmulan battle cruiser.

Tsukard: Hmmm... We can't possibly beat one of those on our own... What's the best course of action, Chibaker?

Chibaker: I'd suggest we get the hell outta here before it's too late.

Suddenly an image of a black-skinned Ami wearing LaForge's cyclops-style glasses shows up in the deck's main screen.

LaMerc: Sorry to say this, captain, but this ship ain't going nowhere. We run out of Ginzuium after our last warp jump.

Tsukard: Oh... Thank you, LaMerc. (To Chibaker) Now what can we do?

Chibaker: Err... No idea, Captain.

Suddenly, a new face appears in the screen. A pointy-eared Jadeite looks at the crew and shrugs before speaking.

Jadek: This is General Jadek from the Youmulan Kin... Err... Queendom. Surrender your ship and give us all your Ginzuium to us or die. You have five minutes to decide before we open fire.

As the transmission ends, Tsukard starts walking out of the room. Chibaker looks at her and frowns.

Chibaker: Where are you going, Captain?

Tsukard: I'll be in my room, reading as usual. Fix this mess up and then inform me so I can take all the credit. (Walks out.)

Chibaker: Damn that tricky, bastardly slacker...

Dataru: From an emotionless, neutral point of view... I agree.

The scene changes to an outside view of the ship. It looks just like the Enterprise only it's engines are shaped like crescent moons. A few thousand miles in front of it, a massive ship that looks like a Shaneera (the "cute" critters from episode 7 of Sailor Moon,) awaits for the right moment to attack.

Chibaker's Voice: Fire the roseton torpedoes!

A couple rose-shaped torpedoes fly stem-first at the enemy ship, and as you'd already figured out, miss. The enemy ship starts firing at the Enterprise, which somehow manages to fly in circles as everyone inside it screams.

VO Announcer: Senshi Trek: Next Generation. Going to where no short-skirted girl has gone before.

End of Commercial Break

* * *

In his room...

"I will wait for you to safely return from battle." Daisuke recited from his script. "With, you're playing Elliot, so you have to be quiet and listen to this part." he looked at the bouncing familiar. "Like I said..." he sighed at the innocent-looking familiar. "Wha? What are you doing?" he blinked when With grabbed a plush toy and started waltzing with it. "Both Towa and With are being weird. Hello?" he took the call.

"Good evening." Mio voiced.

"Good evening." Daisuke returned. "Who is this? Hello?" he asked when the other person on the line remain silent. "Hello?"

"This is Mio speaking." Mio replied.

"Hio." Daisuke blinked.

"Daisuke." Mio started.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke, um..." Mio stated.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"No, nothing." Mio replied.

"Did something happen?" Daisuke wondered.

"Of course not, no problem." Mio assured. "I was just bored so I decided to call. Don't worry. Very, very healthy. See you!" she hung the phone.

"Yes?" Daisuke barely put down the phone when it rang again.

"Daisuke, Daisuke, thank you for everything." Mio voiced. "Goodbye." and hung up.

"Hio's weird." Daisuke noted. "But I guess she's always weird."

Opening his window, he headed out to the balcony and gazed at the starry sky. "It smells like autumn." he breathed. "I wonder what Riku is doing." he looked over at the Harada mansion.

* * *

In her room...

Riku had hung Daisuke's portrait on her wall.

* * *

In his room...

Decided, Daisuke headed back to his room and made his call, only to get a busy tone. Three tries later, he was _still_ getting the busy tone.

* * *

In her room...

"What?" Riku heard Risa's exclaim. "Then how about this? That's not so great."

_Phone psychics huh?_ Riku mused, watching her sister on her bed. _She'll stay on the phone for ages once she starts that._

* * *

In his room...

"I wonder if she finished." Daisuke mused and tried again, only to get the busy tone. After counting to ten, he tried once again.

In her room...

"Yeah, this is the best place." Riku noted, looking at the portrait.

* * *

In his room...

Daisuke sighed when he got the busy tone and counted to ten again before he tried for the seventh time.

Still getting the busy tone, he cycled over to the Harada mansion.

* * *

On the streets...

_I have to get that back._ Mio headed towards the Harada mansion. _That!_

* * *

In her room...

"Nothing's very good." Risa noted.

"She's still on the phone." Riku mused on the balcony. "What if Niwa calls?"

* * *

On the streets...

Mio was recalling the times she had spent with Daisuke, too distracted to notice the said teen cycle in front of her.

* * *

On the Harada balcony...

"Wow!" Riku gushed, looking at the night sky. "Amazing! I wonder if Niwa's looking at this." when she hear a bicycle screech to a stop at the gates and she hurried down to answer the door.

* * *

In front of the Harada door...

"Okay!" Daisuke decided and reached for the doorbell when Riku opened the door. "Um..." he started. "The stars are pretty, so..."

"Yeah..." Riku blushed.

* * *

In the Harada garden...

Mio had leapt in over the wall when she heard Daisuke's voice.

"You house is really spacious and amazing." Daisuke noted.

"But, neither my parents are home right now." Riku stated. "It's kind of spacious to only have three people, including Tsubouichi."

"Oh, the guy driving you the other day?" Daisuke inquired.

"Right, him." Riku replied.

"I called earlier, but..." Daisuke started.

"You did?" Riku blinked. "Sorry, Risa was using it."

"Oh, Harada was using it." Daisuke was relieved.

"When Risa starts hearing her fortunes, she just doesn't stop." Riku supplied. "She calls around to different psychics..."

"They all say different things, right?" Daisuke surmised.

"She says she believes the best one." Riku added.

"She seems to be that type." Daisuke noted.

"You're right." Riku agreed. "But seeing such pretty stars, you almost can't not believe in horoscopes."

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"Niwa, this..." Riku took out the pendents. "It's a charm so that we'll be friends forever." and she handed the key pendent to him.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked, trying to put the pendent on after Riku put hers around her neck. "This is the first time I've done this."

"It'd be weird if you were used to it." Riku chuckled, walking over to help him.

"So, now what?" Daisuke wondered.

"You put your pendent through here." Riku lifted her pendent.

"I see." Daisuke noted. "This is kind of embarrassing, isn't it?"

"You're right." Riku agreed, Mio gasping in shock as the pair neared.

Dashing out of her hiding spot, Mio fell over her feet. "Daisuke..." she muttered, feeling her life ebb away. "DAISUKE!" she screamed, crushing the crystal in her palm, activating its power to counteract the pendent's magic. "Daisuke..." she teared. "DAISUKE!" she then sent her soul into the heart pendent in Daisuke's place.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked in confusion after the magic surge died down. "What..."

"Were we doing?" Riku finished.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Both Hiwatari and Ami sensed the powerful magic surge.

"This is..." Ami gasped. "Satoshi." she looked at her partner.

"Yeah." Hiwatari nodded in confirmation.

"Hio, you..." Ami trailed, realizing what Mio had done. _Is this your... answer?_ She wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks. In the next chapter, Daisuke is sick. Satoshi warns Daisuke that something is up. Kyousuke has a friendly chat with Satoshi. Daisuke and Ami enter the world of his painting, led by an entity known as 'The Second Hand of Time' and Ami leaves her henshin pen, the 'Runesave' pendent and a 'Ice and Dark' book behind. Dark has to steal the painting from the Harada household in order to bring Daisuke and Ami back.


	12. An Icy Voice Calling

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 10 goes up. This is Chapter 11 and only one review. No one else is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Warp-Digivolves into Magnadramon and fires a stream of 'Fire Tornado' at the non-reviewing readers and 'accidentally' turning Kakashi into KFC, along with a good potion of Konoha's forest. Said Mega-level Digimon continues her rampage until she causes more damage than Kyuubi.)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 11: An Icy Voice Calling

* * *

With Mio's 'passing'...

The scene opens with Kei dumping Mio's doll into the trash bin.

"It seems I will have to make you disappear after all, Niwa Daisuke." Kei mused, looking at Daisuke's photo. "With some help from this 'Second Hand of Time'."

* * *

In class the next day...

"Everyone, thanks for coming during the holidays." Saehara declared. "Now, let's get to practicing."

"That's just wrong." the class chorused, seeing the cross-dressed Saehara. "Please take that off."

"What's with you guys?" Saehara exploded. "You don't have enough enthusiasm. "Mio!" he prayed. "Why did you have to transfer at such an important time? I'm sure your mind is so possessed with thoughts of me, that you weren't able to study anymore. It's my curse."

"Not again..." Risa sighed.

"Let him dream." Ami waved.

"Since that's the case, I'll carry on your dreams for you." Saehara declared. "Now, let's get going on Freedart and Elliot's Love Scene. Let's go!"

"Is this what you want?" Hiwatari inquired, entering the classroom in Dark's attire.

"That voice is Hiwatari's?" the girls squealed.

"Hiwatari!" Saehara blinked. "Why do you look like that?"

"Well, you said romantic and masculine, so it has to be Dark, right?" the wardrobe designer stated.

"We made his costume with that in mind, and it's perfect." her assistant added.

"It's brings tears to my eyes!" the second assistant gushed.

"Hey, Risa, you think so too, right?" the wardrobe designer pressed.

"Huh..." Risa trailed. "Oh yeah."

"Okay, let's start rehearsing!" Saehara declared.

_Risa..._ Riku mused.

"Don't..." Hiwatari glared at his female counterpart who was struggling to stop her giggle from escaping.

"Sorry..." Ami finally let her giggle loose. "This is so ironic. You practically spend half your time catching Dark, and now, you have to dress like him to boot."

* * *

At the corridor...

"Risa." Riku called. "Are you okay?"

"Riku..." Risa muttered. "Riku... I... I want to see Dark again. I don't mean as a date or anything, not like that, but... I just think there's something I can do for him. I want to do something for somebody who's important to me. These feelings, you understand, don't you, Riku?"

"Risa..." Riku smiled.

"Let's go back." Risa stated.

"Okay." Riku nodded.

"It's finally here, Niwa and Hiwatari's love scene." Risa remarked on the way back. "What are you doing to do? Niwa might be taken away from you by Hiwatari."

"You know..." Riku muttered. "Hiwatari..." she blinked when the said teen approached with his female partner. "What happened to the rehearsal?"

"It's suspended because Niwa has a cold." Ami supplied, walking past.

"Niwa has a cold...?" Riku trailed.

* * *

In Daisuke's dreamscape...

"Where... is... this...?" Daisuke wondered, finding himself in a snowy landscape and catching a glimpse the 'Second Hand of Time's human form before he blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"This feeling..." Ami stopped in her tracks. "Could it be... _it_ has activated?"

* * *

In his room...

"A dream..." Daisuke awoke. "But that was..."

_What was that..._ Daisuke mused on the balcony. _That dream...?_ before he recalled Riku's words. _Riku..._ he turned to look at the Harada mansion.

* * *

At the Niwa door...

"Yes, who is it?" Emiko inquired when the doorbell rang. "The two of you..." she blinked seeing Hiwatari and Ami at the door, the blue-haired pair giving the elder Niwa a bow. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I heard that he has a cold, so..." Hiwatari started.

"Oh, thank you, but Daisuke is..." Emiko replied.

"Hi, come in." Kyousuke cut in. "You two came to see Daisuke? You're Hiwatari Satoshi and Mizuno Ami, right? Come in, please, and see Daisuke. "

* * *

In his room...

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke gaped at his two visitors. "Mizuno? Um, sorry, I couldn't go to the rehearsal today."

"That's nothing." Hiwatari replied. "Hio Mio moved away."

"Really, all of a sudden..." Daisuke was stunned. "She called me all of a sudden yesterday, but... I wonder if something happened."

"Just as I thought." Ami stated. "That surge of power _was_ from her."

"This isn't the time for you to be worried about other people." Hiwatari snapped. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing, Hiwatari." Daisuke assured. "It's just a cold, so..."

"A cold or whatever, it doesn't matter." Hiwatari retorted.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke was confused.

"Do you feel anything different?" Hiwatari pressed.

"Anything different..." Daisuke echoed.

"It's more than that." Ami insisted. "Can't you feel it, the abnormal magical surges lately? You should be careful. Power attracts power. Something is starting to happen. I feel it."

"What do you mean, 'something', Mizuno?" Daisuke wondered.

"Pluto's power..." Ami's eyes went blank as her Planetary symbol blazed on her forehead. "And... all of this... will end.. soon."

"Niwa, are you awake?" Riku inquired.

"Riku..." Daisuke gasped at the elder Harada twin.

"Hiwatari, you were here?" Riku blinked. "Ami!" she gasped, noticing the weakened girl in Hiwatari's arms.

"They just got here, right?" Daisuke stated.

"Take care of yourself." Hiwatari gave his warning, having led Ami to the door.

"Did I... come at a bad time?" Riku wondered.

"No, it's fine." Daisuke assured.

"I heard that you had a cold, so..." Riku blushed. "Is it okay for you to be up?

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riku pressed.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded and smiled.

At the Niwa door...

"Huh?" Kyousuke looked up from the plants. "You're going already?"

Hiwatari nodded, "She just had a vision," he nodded towards his partner. "So I'll be taking her back."

"Your eyes look into darkness, don't they?" Kyousuke started. "Are those eyes really yours? Or is it the other you that is seeing through them? I'm not originally from the Niwa family, so, maybe it isn't my place to say anything, but, because of that, I believe I can see certain truths. Try to look into the light... as your real name implies."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Hiwatari looked away.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kyousuke chuckled. "You can just think of it as the rambling of a meddling adult. It's just that I can't stand to see kids like you suffering. Daisuke is always worrying too, just like you. I hope that Daisuke will be able to understand. That the past has nothing to do with you now. That's what I'd like to believe."

Hiwatari reminded silent as the pair walked down the street.

"It's always the outsiders who see the clearest picture, huh?" Ami mused.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The image is black for several seconds, then car engines start roaring in the background.

Voice-off Announcer: This time, the speed may be too much to handle.

The camera now switches to a highway, and we can see several cars racing through it.

VOA: This time, the adrenaline will run faster than ever.

The camera zooms in to one of the cars, a blue Lamborghini Diablo with some crescent moon-shaped blades strategically placed around it. The driver's none other than Usagi Tsukino.

VOA: This time, it doesn't matter who races the faster...

The camera shows some of the other cars: A red Lotus with razor blades on it's wheels, driven by Rei. A small yet strong-looking convertible that is constantly shooting ice into the ground, driven by Ami. A huge, green truck driven by Mako and an orange jet engine-adapted dragster driven by Minako.

VOA: This time... Winning is the only way of surviving.

Rei and Usagi's cars start hitting each other hard as they run, each trying to throw the other out of the road. However, Usagi suddenly brakes, barely dodging Mako's truck. Rei, however, ain't that lucky and her car's dragged forwards by it. Mercury's car takes the lead, shooting a patch of ice as it goes, and Mako's truck goes out of the road and right into a river.

VOA: This time, reflexes are the ultimate weapon.

Minako's dragster zooms by, knocking Ami's car out of the road, and Ami ends up hitting a tree. Minako starts laughing as she sees the finish line, but a red rose-shaped (?) car crosses her path, causing her to rapidly steer to her right and fly out of the road, ending up a good 100 meters away. The oddly-shaped car stops and Mamoru walks out of it, just in time to see Usagi's car cross the finish line.

VOA: Carmageddon: Crystal Tokyo Edition. In stores, January 2993.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In his room...

"You... you're..." Daisuke muttered in his sleep. "You're!" after a while, he eased off, only to open his now blanked-out eyes seconds later. Getting up and pushing With off him in the process, the hypnotized Daisuke exited the house, with With following closely behind.

* * *

In his room...

Hiwatari was at his computer, as he referred back to the page if the book his adopted father had opened. "The 'Second Hand of Time'." he voiced. "As I thought, it's been sealed. Unrolling the old city map, he turned his focus on the dot named Freedart. With a few clicks on the mouse, he cross-referenced it to the current city map. "This place is...!" he found the place where the sealed artwork was situated.

* * *

In her room...

Ami, too, had been drawn by the surge of Time magic, her Planetary symbol burning on her forehead as she turned into her Princess self and headed towards the place where she was being summoned.

* * *

At the water fountain below the windmill...

Daisuke had arrived at his destination, along the similarly hypnotized Anhara.

With was _still_ trying to awaken his partner, to no avail when Anhara's powerful magic blasted the familiar back.

_Hey Daisuke!_ Dark voiced. _What's wrong with you and Anhara? Get a grip!_

The pair then stopped before the stone door and Anhara let her power flare, splitting the water apart and opening the trap door. Stone slabs then appeared underneath Daisuke's feet and he entered, as Anhara merely floated across the water into the trap door.

_This is...!_ Dark realized.

With tried to follow, only to have the door shut before him and the water flowed down onto the unfortunate familiar.

* * *

Inside the fountain...

Daisuke walked down the staircase as Anhara drifted down to where the 'Second Hand of Time' stood.

_This place is..._ Dark mused. _What's at the bottom of these stairs? So, it's Freedart._ He realized when Daisuke arrived at the final destination. _This doesn't look good. What the..._ he gasped when Anhara activated her power to release the 'Second Hand of Time's seal. _This magic suddenly... Mercury is... this is bad. Hey Daisuke!_ He shouted a warning as his Tamer approached the emerging artwork. _Wake up already!_

In a swirl of rose petals, the human form of the 'Second Hand of Time' manifested.

_It's her huh._ Dark noted. _The one who is manipulating Mercury and Daisuke._

* * *

Outside...

Hiwatari had arrived at the water fountain. "You're Dark's familiar." he recognized the rabbit-like familiar. "Niwa is inside here." he frowned at the wall.

* * *

In front of the 'Second Hand of Time'...

"Give it to me." the 'Second Hand of Time' stated. "Your time."

_Daisuke!_ Dark warned as the mesmerized pair approached the artwork. "Magic this strong..." he was forced out of his Tamer's body as the duo drew closer to the artwork. "Hey Anhara, Daisuke!" he shouted, reaching a hand forward, only to be deflected by a barrier. "Anhara, Daisuke, wait!" he hollered. "Anhara, Daisuke!"

Daisuke was drawn into the crystal.

"Don't go!" Dark shouted as his Tamer's body floated upwards as a pair of bluish- white wings grew from Anhara's back and she jumped up into the crystal, her henshin pen cluttered to the floor, along with her 'Runesave' pendent and a book entitled 'Ice and Dark'. "Anhara, Daisuke!"

Dark could only look on as the artwork burst into a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Outside...

Hiwatari was _still_ trying to find the door knob. "There has to be a door here." he felt around. Finally finding the knob, he turned the handle and opened the door. With that, he and With hurried downwards.

"The 'Second Hand of Time'." he looked at the unsealed artwork. "Niwa, are you alright?" he ran towards the other teen. "Niwa!"

"Daisuke isn't here anymore. "Dark supplied as With leapt onto his shoulder. "And neither is she." he nodded at the items Ami left behind.

"The two of them are..." Hiwatari started.

"This thing took them away." Dark replied, gesturing towards the 'Second Hand of Time'.

"I can't believe the seal on the 'Second Hand of Time' has been broken." Hiwatari barked. "And you didn't sense anything?"

"Sorry, I don't have the time to chat with you." Dark stated. "See you later." he spread his wings and took off.

"Ami, Niwa..." Hiwatari looked at the unsealed art piece, before taking notice of the three objects his partner left behind. "This is..." his eyes widened at the 'Ice and Dark' book.

* * *

In the Harada mansion...

"Niwa..." Riku looked at the portrait on her wall, before seeing an image of Daisuke in the painting. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked, "Niwa? There's no way." she relented, seeing nothing in the portrait.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"Dai has..." Emiko exclaimed after Dark informed the family. "Been taken away?"

"By a woman named Freedart." Dark added as Towa chased With on the table in retaliation.

"No way..." Emiko stammered.

"I was a little worried ever since I heard that his class was doing 'Ice and Snow' for the festival, but..." Kyousuke confessed.

"Freedart is the part Dai was going to play, right?" Emiko pressed.

"No, Dark says he saw it, so it looks like it's a real person." Kyousuke noted.

"In any case, it was played out too well." Daichi surmised.

"It seems that somebody is pulling the strings from the background." Dark agreed. "To be able to get Anhara involved. What I really don't understand is, that work of art, the 'Second Hand of Time'."

"The 'Second Hand of Time'?" Daichi echoed.

"That's what the General Commander called it." Dark supplied. "Well, I don't really care what its name is. The issue is how that work of art, that was supposed to be sealed, was awakened."

"This is just a guess, but, what if Freedart's soul had been harbored by the 'Second Hand of Time'?" Kyousuke surmised. "And something between Daisuke and Freedart resonated, and as a result, some kind of magic was released."

"Resonated?" Dark echoed. "Now that you mention it..."

* * *

In the crystal...

_I know this scenery._ Daisuke found himself falling into a white landscape. _A night with no people, and a blue shadow cast by the wilderness. It is there. In that space that seems as if time itself had stopped and the snow continues to fall slowly and silently._

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"That's it!" Daichi exclaimed.

"That painting that Daisuke painted." Kyousuke realized. "Became the key to unlocking the 'Second Hand of Time'."

"Where is it?" Emiko got excited. "I'll get it right away."

"It's not in this house." Dark replied.

"It's not?" Emiko echoed.

"It was entrusted by Daisuke, to Riku." Dark supplied. "Not to worry." he stood up. "I'll just have to get it back. But because the target is Daisuke's pathetic painting, I'll be a bit unsatisfied."

* * *

In her room...

Riku had fallen asleep on her bed when Dark entered her room, turning off the light with his power.

_The magic is stronger. I can sense Anhara's power too._ Dark sensed the magic emitting from the painting the moment he touched it. _Looks like it's the perfect for the new payment._

"Who is it?" Riku aroused when Dark removed the portrait. "No!" she realized Dark had Daisuke's picture. "You can't have that!"

"Let go, Riku!" Dark retorted, the two tugging at the portrait. "This is no time for..."

"No matter what, not this..." Riku insisted.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Risa ran in. "Dark..."

"Just give it to me!" Dark demanded.

"No!" Riku tried to get the painting back. "This painting is made by the most important person to me!"

"Stop, Dark." Risa took her sister's side. "You understand, right?"

"What's this?" Riku gasped when the painting's magic activated.

"This is bad." Dark realized. "This light is...!"

"No!" Riku tried to get the portrait back.

"That most important person of yours is in serious trouble." Dark informed the twins. "It can't be helped, hang on tight!" he grabbed the twins as the power of the painting expanded. "With!" he called as the trio were taken into the portrait.

* * *

In the snowscape...

Daisuke stopped in his footsteps in the middle of the snowy landscape.

Elsewhere in a crystallized pillar, Anhara's hands were clasped in prayer, her power radiating outwards to sustain the unsealed artwork, when she opened her blanked-out eyes. _Somebody... came..._

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks. In the next chapter, Dark enters the world of the painting with both of the Harada twins in order to rescue Daisuke and Ami.


	13. Ice and Snow

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 11 goes up. This is Chapter 12 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Warp-Digivolves into Magnadramon and fires a stream of 'Fire Tornado' at the non-reviewing readers and 'accidentally' turning Kakashi into KFC, along with a good potion of Konoha's forest. Said Mega-level Digimon continues her rampage until she causes more damage than Kyuubi.)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 12: Ice and Snow

* * *

In Daisuke's painting...

"So, you were here." the cloaked human form of the 'Second Hand of Time' remarked.

"So, it's you?" Daisuke turned.

"What's wrong?" the human form of the 'Second Hand of Time' inquired. "Why did you throw away the picture you just finished? Even though you're the only one who could do it."

"Just now, somebody..." Daisuke stated. "No, it's nothing. It's just strange. Why aren't the shadows in the snow blue here? Even though... it's so white?"

"Huh?" the human form of the 'Second Hand of Time' echoed.

"Huh?" Daisuke muttered. "Why am I remembering things like this? Remember? What does it mean to remember?"

"Forget." the human form of the 'Second Hand of Time' instructed and hugged Daisuke. "Forget everything except for me. Forget. Everything."

"You don't have to hang on so tightly." Dark chided as he prepared to land. "I won't let you go. Although I really don't mind."

"No, let go!" Riku flailed.

"Hey!" Dark snapped.

"Riku, don't struggle." Risa advised.

"No, no, no!" Riku continued to struggle. "I don't want to be with Dark!"

"What?" Dark retorted as his wings vanished, causing him to lose grip on Riku and the elder Harada fell to the ground.

"Riku!" Risa gasped.

"Hang on!" Dark warned and dived towards the falling Riku. "That was close!" he managed to grab hold onto a branch, with Risa grabbing hold of her sister.

"Risa..." Riku blinked, when the branch snapped, causing all three to tumble into the forest.

"Ow..." Riku winced.

"Honestly, try thinking ahead a little bit." Dark chided.

"But you were touching my breasts!" Riku retorted. "You pervert!"

"You were struggling so much, it was unavoidable!" Dark argued.

"Oh, you _are_ perverted!" Riku snipped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dark snapped.

"Riku..." Risa started. "Where... are we?"

"You've seen it before, haven't you?" Dark reminded.

"Is it... Niwa's painting?" Riku recognized the landscape. "Is this a dream?"

"Well, it's reality and yet it's not." Dark replied. "To humans anyway."

"You're right." Risa agreed. "The snow's not cold. Your arm... it's hurt." she noticed Dark's injury.

"Yeah, from that tree." Dark noticed the wound. "It's nothing." he stated, seeing Risa removed her ribbon. "It's just a scrape."

"No!" Risa insisted and proceeded to bandage the wound. "It would be bad if it got infected."

"Anhara..." Dark muttered, a memory coming to him.

_Risa..._ Riku wondered.

"I'm not doing this so you'll like me, so..." Risa trailed. "It's just... it's just that I'd do this for anyone. Don't misunderstand."

"Exactly." Riku agreed. "You're always misunderstanding. Wouldn't you normally at least say, 'Thank you'?"

"Oh, thank you." Dark stated.

"That sounded fake!" Riku snapped.

"You're always so picky!" Dark argued. "Alright, alright already!" he relented. "Wait a sec!" he suddenly sensed a surge in magic in the horizon. "You two, stay behind me." he placed himself before the twins.

"Why?" Risa asked.

"Looks like a polite little welcome." Dark replied.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"It'll be fine." Emiko assured. "I'm sure Dark will manage.

"Yeah." Kyousuke was not convinced.

"Right, Father?" Emiko turned to Daichi.

"Yes, Dark will likely..." Daichi assured.

"Exactly." Towa agreed. "Now, let's wait while we have our dinner and some coffee."

"Oh?" Emiko blinked at the empty cups. "Towa, these don't have coffee in them."

"Oh my!" Towa gasped. "How could I have...? I'm so sorry! I'll get it right away! Sorry to make you wait." she returned with the coffee jug.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Daichi exclaimed as Towa poured the beverage on the saucer and the liquid overflowed.

"Towa!" Emiko chided.

"What's wrong, Towa?" Daichi inquired.

"Are you alright?" Emiko asked. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Wait!" Kyousuke recognized the blank stare.

"Dark is..." Towa droned. "Dark has entered... that world..."

"Is Daisuke there?" Kyousuke asked.

"Towa, did Dark get in contact with Dai?" Emiko pressed.

"I can't... tell..." Towa replied. "Although I know that... Dark has entered."

"I hope they can meet up." Daichi noted.

"It's not only Dark." Towa supplied. "Riku... and Risa..."

* * *

In Daisuke's painting...

"What's this, so suddenly ?" Riku stammered.

"What's wrong?" Risa asked.

"In this world, we are foreign objects." Dark reasoned. "Like my wings, we will be removed for sure."

That said, the snow around them started to take shape into ancient soldiers.

"We have to run away." Riku stepped back.

"Don't move." Dark warned as they were surrounded.

"Dark!" Risa gasped when the leader pointed his spear at Dark's chest. "Dark!"

* * *

In the castle's prison cell...

"Jeez, what is this?" Riku fumed. "Dream or no dream, why do I have to be shut up in here?"

"Riku..." Risa chided.

"Besides, you're a phantom thief!" Riku snapped. "Just because they looked a little strong, you..."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_We give up." Dark raised his arms in surrender._

"_Don't!" Riku pouted._

* * *

"I wonder about your worth as a man too!" Riku retorted. "So pathetic!"

"Riku, that's too much!" Risa chided.

"But he didn't even fight!" Riku argued.

"Why would I fight?" Dark reasoned.

"Don't you have any pride as a thief?" Riku snapped. "You even let them tie your hands up!"

"Excuse me?" Dark stated plainly, letting his shackles drop to the ground. "What about being a thief? Getting caught was the fastest way. I was trying to get here from the start, anyway. I got in successfully. Since I'm something like this world myself, I can move around freely. But you won't be able to."

"'This world'?" Risa echoed.

"It exists in somebody's thoughts." Dark supplied. "Now then, while the snowmen are off guard, I'll get to work."

"Wait!" Riku voiced. "Work?"

"Unless I get Anhara and Daisuke back, you can't leave either." Dark replied. "Right?" and vanished in a swirl of black feathers.

"Yeah, but..." Riku started. "Why didn't you unlock us first!"

* * *

In his designated room...

Daisuke was putting the finishing touches of his painting.

"So you created this world for her?" Dark reasoned, having found his Tamer. "Letting yourself get caught so easily, I've come to take you back, Daisuke."

"You are..." Daisuke trailed, resting his brush on the candle stand. "Who are you?"

* * *

Commercial Break

Voice-off Announcer: Prepare for the biggest epic crossover ever made. In a world ruled by magic and sorcery, a war is about to be fought...

The scene shows a familiar village, as a woman wearing a magician robe walks in. She has green hair and red eyes, and is carrying a long staff shaped as a key.

VOA: ... And the destiny of the planet will fall in the hands of a peasant girl.

The scene shifts to the green-haired woman talking to a Halfling that looks disturbingly like Usagi. The woman shows her a golden tiara with strange symbols drawn around it.

VOA: But the girl won't be alone in her journey. Several other heroes will join her along the way, and help her defeat evil.

Now the scene shifts again, this time it's the battle inside Moria's Mines. We can now see several other characters along with Usagi and the green-haired woman. Two halflings that look just like Ami and Minako, a dwarf that looks disturbingly like Mako, sword-wielding, armor-clad versions of Naru and Rei, and finally, Mamoru wearing an elven archer suit.

VOA: Their journey, however, won't be easy at all.

Several scenes from the 'movie' are shown: 'Legolas' firing a hundred arrows at a group of enemies and missing them all, the green haired woman (who, by the way, looks just like Setsuna, if you hadn't figured it out yet) standing on a rocky bridge, facing a massive Balrog that looks a lot like Jadeite... A Gollum that looks disturbingly like Zoicite following the heroes around, and finally, Beryl in a Sauron outfit giving Usagi the 'evil eye' glare. Finally, we see Usagi tossing 'The One Tiara' at a troll and vaporizing it.

VOA: Lady of the Tiaras. Coming sooner than you'd want it to. (Evil laughter ensues as the camera goes black.)

End Commercial Break

* * *

In front of the police commissioner office...

"Hey, kids shouldn't be wandering out so late at night." the guard on duty scolded. "What do you live?... Ah! Commander Hiwatari! Excuse me!"

"I want to talk to my father." Hiwatari stated.

"So late at night?" the guard echoed.

"Does it matter at what time I want to talk to my father?" Hiwatari glared.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"What's wrong, Kyousuke?" Emiko inquired.

"I found it." Kyousuke replied, having led the family into the library.

"Found what?" Emiko asked.

"Freedart is a character in 'Ice and Snow', right?" Kyousuke questioned. "I was researching old books in hopes of finding a clue, but I discovered something strange."

"Something strange?" Emiko echoed.

"All the books were printed after the Cultural Revolution." Kyousuke stated. "This one..." he tossed a book on the table. "And this one too." he added another book.

"What does this mean?" Emiko wondered.

"This story was created before the Cultural Revolution." Kyousuke remarked. "But all of these are printed after it. Which means that it is possible that 'Ice and Snow' had its contents changed for some reason. A true story, hidden in the darkness, and never told... exists."

* * *

In his office...

"Oh?" Kei feigned ignorance. "The 'Second Hand of Time'?"

"You did it, didn't you?" Hiwatari accused.

"Didn't it awaken on it's own?" Kei asked.

"I'm sure I asked you not to interfere!" Hiwatari warned.

"Satoshi..." Kei started. "It is simply that I am always thinking of ways to help you. Why can't you understand that yet?"

* * *

In his designated room...

"Who are you?" Daisuke repeated.

"That's pretty cold, after meeting your other half for the first time in a while." Dark grabbed his Tamer's shirt. "Who am I? What are you trying to pull? Huh?"

"Huh?" Daisuke muttered. "Dark..."

"I.. am you!" Dark snapped.

* * *

In her crystallized prison...

"Satoshi..." Ami momentarily regained control of her body. "Save... me..." before Anhara retook dominance.

* * *

In his designated room...

"Why are you in front of me?" Daisuke snapped out of his trance, Anhara's power having subverted due to Ami temporarily reclaiming ascendance.

"I told you, I came to take you back." Dark stated.

"I... huh?" Daisuke trailed.

"You were taken by the magic." Dark supplied. "And easily too."

"Taken..." Daisuke echoed.

"Thanks to that, even I had to come here." Dark chided.

"You came for me?" Daisuke exclaimed.

"No, for me." Dark corrected.

"Thought so." Daisuke sighed.

"It looks like you were able to regain consciousness because the control of the snow has weakened." Dark surmised, looking out at the clear night sky.

"You're right." Daisuke agreed. "It's stopped snowing."

"Listen carefully." Dark cautioned. "This world is the one you painted in that painting."

"What?" Daisuke gasped. "So I'm in my own painting right now?"

"That's right." Dark confirmed. "Freedart used you and made that painting into a substitution."

"Substitution?" Daisuke echoed. "Then, what should we do?"

"If we reseal the painting from outside, we should be able to imprison her magic." Dark surmised. "In other words, the chains will join up again. However..."

"However?" Daisuke prodded.

"There's one little problem." Dark replied.

"What?" Daisuke exclaimed. "Riku and Risa came too? And Mizuno's been taken by the magic as well?"

"I couldn't help it." Dark argued.

"You're so irresponsible." Daisuke sighed, the two heading back to the cell where the Harada sisters were locked in.

"Stop complaining!" Dark chided. "If we don't get back soon, we'll be stuck here for good." the pair having broken Anhara out of her crystallized prison. The magical lock broken, Anhara reverted back to her present incarnation.

"Fine then." Daisuke replied.

"Anyway, let's hurry." Ami stated.

_Riku, wait for me._ Daisuke hurried.

* * *

In their cell...

"Dark's late." Riku noted.

"He'll come, after finding Niwa." Risa assured.

"Dark always says such optimistic things." Riku commented.

"I believe in him." Risa affirmed.

"Risa..." Riku blinked.

"I think I was stupid." Risa admitted. "I followed Dark around. I didn't even think that I might be a burden to him. Because I wanted to see him, because I wanted to be with him... that's all I thought about, I never thought about what he wanted, what he desired. I was only looking for myself. That's why, I'll just believe and wait."

"Risa..." Riku smiled. "Right now, you're so cute that if my hands weren't tied up, I'd hug you."

"But, he's really late." Risa had to agree.

* * *

Outside...

Having distracted the guard with a pebble, Dark took out the soldier easily.

"Daisuke, Ami, hurry!" Dark barked, blocking the second guard's assault.

"Dark, duck!" Ami ordered, her right fist shining with her own magic as Daisuke worked on the lock. "Diamonds!" she released her charged-up fist into the soldier's abdomen, turning him into snow.

"Um this type is..." Daisuke worked on his electronic lock-pick. "It opened!" he beamed when the lock came undone. "Riku!" he burst in.

* * *

In the cell...

"Niwa!" Riku gasped.

"Put your hands out!" Daisuke instructed and unlocked the twins' shackles.

"Daisuke!" Dark handed his Tamer a spear.

"Niwa's cool..." Riku muttered, getting to her feet.

"Because it's a dream." Risa reasoned.

"Is it... a dream?" Riku wondered.

"Too bad I left my pen behind." Ami joked.

_It still isn't sno__wing._ Daisuke looked out at the window.

"What are you drawing?" Riku asked when Daisuke used the spear to sketch out an outline.

"Riku's room." Daisuke replied.

"What?" Riku exclaimed. "How do you know what it looks like?"

"Well, um..." Daisuke smiled nervously. "It's just a guess."

"That surprised me." Riku muttered as Daisuke drew the window outline.

"This world and the real world are connected by Niwa's drawings." Ami supplied.

"That's why, in order to get out of here, I have to draw the real world here." _Wait..._ he thought. _Why was I...what was I drawing? Something that only I can do?_ His eyes widened, recalling the 'Second Hand of Time's words.

"Hey, reinforcements are coming." Dark warned.

"Finished!" Daisuke added the final line. "I drew it, Dark!"

"Alright!" Dark used the spear to bar the door. "Hold on." the small group stood in the middle of the sketch as the lines glowed with power.

With a unison smile, Daisuke and Ami stepped out of the sketch.

"Niwa!" Riku exclaimed, realizing that the two were not with them. "Mizuno!"

"Daisuke, Ami!" Dark chided.

"We'll stay here." Ami smiled. "We want to know what it was in us that Freedart wanted."

"Right now, we don't know what it is." Daisuke added, adding the spear he had to secure the door. "But..." _The painting that I was painting here... if I can understand the meaning of that..._

"No, if you're staying, I'll stay too!" Riku insisted.

"Riku." Daisuke smiled. "I will come back to you for sure. I'll come back."

"Niwa..." Riku muttered.

"Thanks for worrying about me." Daisuke returned a smile. "But I want you to wait."

Riku nodded in reply.

"Daisuke, Ami." Dark stated. "I'll be back. Believe me."

"Always." Ami nodded with a smile. "And Dark, tell Satoshi that... I'm sorry and... he'll have to wait for a while longer. Now, go!" she barked as the magic reached its peak.

"Niwa!" Riku cried as the magic portal took them back to the real world. "NIWA!"

"Thank you for staying." the 'Second Hand of Time' told the two teens.

"Freedart?" Daisuke echoed.

"Do it." Ami stated.

"Look only at me." the 'Second Hand of Time' instructed and cast her hypnosis on the pair, forcing Anhara out of Ami's subconscious as the snow started to fall once again. "Only me."

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks. In the next chapter, Kyousuke finds the original edition of the story, entitled 'Ice and Dark'. Dark goes in search of 'The Wedge of Time sword, a Hikari artwork which is the key to rescuing Daisuke and Ami and bringing the story to an end.


	14. The Second Hand of Time

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 12 goes up. This is Chapter 13 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Warp-Digivolves into Magnadramon and fires a stream of 'Fire Tornado' at the non-reviewing readers and 'accidentally' turning Kakashi into KFC, along with a good potion of Konoha's forest. Said Mega-level Digimon continues her rampage until she causes more damage than Kyuubi.)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 13: The Second Hand of Time

* * *

In her room...

"A dream..." Riku aroused from her sleep.

"Riku!" Risa entered.

"Risa." Riku looked at her sister.

"My ribbon's gone." Risa replied.

"What?" Riku gasped. "Why?"

"In my dream, I was with Riku and Dark." Risa added.

"In the world of Niwa's painting?" Riku affirmed.

"Dark got hurt, so I bound his wound with my ribbon." Risa remarked. "Then some weird soldiers came... Yeah, we were thrown into a cell But..."

"Niwa and Ami saved us." Riku finished.

"Then Niwa drew a picture of your room." Risa continued.

"So, it wasn't a dream." Riku concluded, the twins exchanging an unison nod. "It wasn't!"

"But why were Niwa and Ami there?" Risa wondered.

"I don't know." Riku admitted. "But..."

"Niwa and Ami stayed behind, didn't they?" Risa confirmed. "In that world."

"Niwa said to wait, because he'd be back for sure." Riku stepped out of bed. "So I'll believe in Niwa."

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"Dark, what's going on?" Emiko demanded when Dark returned empty-handed.

"I've completely lost contact with Daisuke and Anhara." Dark replied.

"What?" Emiko gasped.

When I call Daisuke, there's no response at all." Dark added. "And I can't even get in."

"I can faintly feel them in the painting." Towa supplied.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Dark barked. "Just bringing it this far did this to me." he showed them his blackened wrist and causing Towa to scream in horror. "When I got back, it was already like this." he unveiled the totally blackened canvas. "As soon as I touched it, it started seeping into me."

"Is it alright?" Towa stammered. "Your arm..."

"Yeah, I'll recover after a while." Dark assured.

_What is this color?_ Emiko mused. _It's pitch black! Daisuke is inside this..._

_I see!_ Kyousuke realized what was going on. _So that's what it was!_

* * *

Back where the 'Second Hand of Time' was kept...

_I can't sense any magic from this work of art anymore._ Hiwatari mused in front of the crystal. _Did the 'Second Hand of Time' really transfer to Niwa's painting?_

* * *

In his office...

_The Hikari family's talent turned out to be cursed, after all._ Kei affirmed. _The many works of art that contained magic that the Hikari created, magic that was strong enough to steal and destroy a person's soul. The Hikari themselves feared its power and sealed the magic away. The same as they did to 'that'. The 'Second Hand of Time' should have been destroyed. Ho_wever_, when your ancestors before you went to try, they were unable to do it. That is the 'karma' of the Hikari family._

* * *

Back where the 'Second Hand of Time' was kept...

_So, I'm supposed to shoulder all of this myself?_ Hiwatari wondered. _The Hikari's curse. Niwa.,it's impossible for you. You can't save the 'Second Hand of Time'!_

* * *

In his painting...

_I'm happy that you stayed behind._ Freedart passed her thoughts to the unconscious Daisuke. _I believe in you!_

Daisuke and Ami awoke in a grassy field. Turning, the pair spotted Freedart standing on the road.

"Welcome to my real world." Freedart stated.

"You're..." Daisuke started.

"I am Freedart." Freedart confirmed.

"Freedart?" Daisuke echoed. "I met a Freedart in a place where it snowed a lot, but... she was different from you."

"She is the 'Second Hand of Time', isn't she?" Ami inquired.

"Yes." Freedart nodded.

"The 'Second Hand of Time'?" Daisuke echoed. "But I'm sure she was Freedart."

"Yes, she is me." Freedart replied. "And yet she is not me."

"Where are we?" Daisuke looked up at the sky.

"The village where I live." Freedart replied. "The village from my memories. But, it will disappear soon. This world, and me... the 'Second Hand of Time' won't live much longer either."

"Why did she call us?" Daisuke wondered. "To this world?"

"Because we needed the two of you." Freedart supplied.

"The 'Second Hand of Time' told us there was something that only we could do, but, what is that?" Daisuke asked.

"Your drawings." Freedart answered. "There is life in your drawings and paintings."

"Life?" Daisuke echoed.

"Yes, you are giving strength to this world." Freedart noted. "The same could be said about the power of your prayers." this was directed at Ami. "That's why we can be here like this."

"Oh..." Daisuke blinked. "I know this world well. You're in a story. A story called 'Ice and Snow'."

* * *

In the basement of the Niwa household...

"'Ice and Snow'." Kyousuke stated. "It's real title is 'Ice and Dark'." he presented the book on the table. "A much sadder and harsher tale."

"They were burnt, weren't they?" Daichi confirmed. "All of them."

"It even has magic that is like the magic in the artworks." Kyousuke affirmed.

"Works of art that harbor magic." Dark echoed. "The 'Second Hand of Time'."

"Yes, it became a target of the Cultural Revolution and was rewritten." Kyousuke nodded. "To a much different story."

* * *

In Freedart's world...

"Different?" Daisuke echoed. "Then what was the original?"

"There were two boys whom I was friends with, when I was little." Freedart replied. "Elliot and..."

"Kael." Ami breathed. "The author of 'Ice and Dark', the original version of 'Ice and Snow'."

"Yes." Freedart nodded.

"Kael?" Daisuke echoed.

"The three of us were always together." Freedart continued. "However, at some point, Elliot and I became attracted to one another."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_We'll be together forever."_ _Freedart told Elliot in a flashback, the two lovers sealing the promise in kiss._

"_Yes, I promise." Elliot swore, not noticing a fuming Kael behind a tree._

* * *

In the basement of the Niwa household...

"The war began." Kyousuke continued. "Freedart gave Elliot a sword, to protect him. The morning he was about to leave, Elliot asked Kael, his best friend, who he believed could be trusted, to look after Freedart."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_I'll be back as soon as I can." Elliot informed Kael. "While I'm gone, look after Freedart."_

"_Don't worry, leave it to me." Kael assured. "I'll protect her, no matter what."_

* * *

"However, Kael was madly in love with Freedart." Kyousuke narrated. "Enough to make him hate his best friend. Kael went to the work of art that had been handed down in the village, the 'Second Hand of Time', believed to be the guardian of Time, and made a forbidden wish."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Please, stop Elliot's time!" Kael prayed before the alter. "I know that I'm wrong to ask this, but, I don't want Freedart to belong to him! If Elliot dies in battle, I'm sure Freedart will...!"_

* * *

"Elliot took a spear in the back and died in battle." Kyousuke continued. "That spear had the shape of a giant second hand. Hearing this, Freedart prayed to the 'Second Hand of Time', 'Please give all my time to him.'"

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Freedart!" Kael flung the doors of the shrine open, to find Freedart dead on the ground._

* * *

"Kael never thought that it would lead to the death of his beloved Freedart." Kyousuke added. "When Elliot, back to life because of her wish, returned to the village, he saw a cold gravestone with Freedart's name carved upon it."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_If it is her light that is giving me life, I return this light to her." Elliot prayed before the 'Second Hand of Time'._

* * *

"Elliot used the sword that Freedart had given to protect him, and stabbed himself." Kyousuke continued. "At the foot of the 'Second Hand of Time' where Elliot had fallen, the sword emitted a strange light."

"It's a surreal love story." Dark concluded. "Giving life, stealing life, it pisses me off."

"This is what it says in the notes." Kyousuke added. "'This is a true story. Kael Enduil.'

"You mean _that_ Kael?" Emiko gasped.

"Yes, he is the author of 'Ice and Dark." Kyousuke nodded.

"What happened to him afterward?" Emiko inquired.

"It's possible that the 'Second Hand of Time' took control of his time, as he had made a forbidden wish." Kyousuke concluded. "He continually suffered from regret and despair. Then, after writing this story as a way to pass the story down an as a confession, he was finally allowed to die. Elliot's sword was known as the 'Wedge of Time'."

"Could that be..." Emiko gasped in realization.

"It's a Hikari work of art." Dark confirmed.

"Yes, the key to retrieving Daisuke and Anhara-sama is that sword." Daichi agreed.

"So where is the 'Wedge of Time'?" Emiko inquired.

"After Kael died, its whereabouts became unknown." Kyousuke replied. "It may be difficult to find it right now."

"Is this anytime to be saying such carefree words?" Dark snapped. "Hey Towa!" he barked.

"Yes, I haven't been doing very well lately, but I will try." Towa stammered.

"Father, it is time to show the skill of the family of thieves." Emiko told her father. "Let's find that sword."

"Right." Daichi agreed. "We mustn't let down the daughter of our patron God."

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

Voice-Off Announcer: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

VOA: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

VOA: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter. )

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In Freedart's world...

"It's completely different." Daisuke gasped after Freedart finished her tale. "Completely different from the 'Ice and Snow' that I know."

"But it is the true story." Freedart assured.

"How could something that sad happen for real?" Daisuke wondered.

"Nobody notices." Ami mused. "Love, hate, there is magic in people's feelings."

"It was a mistake to listen to Freedart's wish." the 'Second Hand of Time' voiced, the other two turned to see the image of the 'Second Hand of Time' imposed on Freedart.

"You're!" Daisuke gasped. "The 'Second Hand of Time'."

"Could it be..." Ami realized.

"Yes, it is the 'could it be'." the 'Second Hand of Time' confirmed Ami's suspicions. "I cannot make time that has stopped move again. All I can do is freeze her time. Ever since that time, she and I have been one."

"One?" Daisuke echoed. _Like Dark and me!_

"Just like one of Pluto's many taboos." Ami breathed.

"I saved her from the darkness of death, and she saved me from the hands of the Hikari." the 'Second Hand of Time' added.

"Hikari?" Daisuke echoed.

"Yes, the Hikari family, said to have created works of art that harbor magic." Ami nodded.

"Created by them, they were planning to destroy me." the 'Second Hand of Time' remarked. "The Hikari were touched by Freedart's strong feelings, and I was able to escape that fate."

"I am waiting here, for Elliot." Freedart said, the 'Second Hand of Time' having rescinded control of her body. "She told me that if I wait in this village, Elliot will come back some day. I will be able to meet him. I believe that."

"But, even if you wait, Elliot is already..." Daisuke voiced.

"His soul is still alive." Freedart assured. "It may be a different vessel, but I'm sure he's searching for me."

"I'd like to help if I could, but..." Daisuke trailed. "But, truthfully, it would be a problem if you asked us to stay here forever. I promised Riku that I'd definitely return, so..."

"I don't plan on asking you two to stay forever." Freedart assured. "Is Riku somebody that is important to you? How cute." she chuckled at Daisuke's flushing face. "You're good people. I like you two. Will you two help me, just a little bit? I want the both of you to extend the time of this world with your powers."

"Our powers?" Daisuke echoed.

"Yes, I want you to draw." the 'Second Hand of Time' took over Freedart's body. "And you to pray." that was directed at Ami. "Will you?"

"Sure." the two teens nodded.

"If I am able to." Daisuke added.

* * *

In the Harada household...

"Hey, let's ask Dark." Risa suggested. "I'm sure he'll help us."

"But..." Riku had her reservations.

"You know it too, right, Riku?" Risa prodded. "Dark wants to save Niwa and Ami. He'll help us for sure."

"Risa, I still haven't..." Riku voiced.

"Are you saying you can't trust him?" Risa pressed. "Dark is a thief, but he's not some evil robber."

"But..." Riku protested.

"Can't you tell?" Risa insisted. "Niwa and Dark's eyes have the same glow. Can't you tell?"

"Anyway, I'm going to school." Riku snapped out of her musings. "I'll wait for Niwa."

* * *

In a tower. somewhere...

Hiwatari approached the trembling, yet chained-down 'Wedge of Time'.

_Are you planning on using this to lure Dark out, Satoshi-sama?_ Krad inquired. _Those feelings are ridiculous and foolish, they are not beautiful. It is an action that would have been unthinkable of the old you. You never hurt yourself for others, never concerned yourself with them, never attached yourself to them, never owned anybody._

"Silence!" Hiwatari barked.

_I see._ Krad chuckled. _She has wormed her __way into your heart too. Looks like she__ still has that effect. If it hurts you to talk about those feelings, I will leave it for now. For now. I care for you so much, and yet you always look away._

"You don't care about me at all." Hiwatari retorted. "You simply need me as a container. Disappear!" he turned to his other self. "I am not you!" _My ancestors were wonderful. They simply want to make beautiful things. But that beauty, that splendor, called to people's souls, and in the end, bore magic._ He unraveled his family brush set. _I may simply want to make certain of it, that not all Hikari artworks contain evil. Isn't how the 'Second Hand of Time' move to Niwa's painting proof of that? When I look at Niwa, that is what I begin to think. At the very least, _she_ believes. Wait for me, just a while longer, I _will_ get you out!_

* * *

In Freedart's world...

Daisuke sat under a tree and continued to draw as Ami let her aura ripple out as she prayed on the opposite side of the tree.

"Why don't you two rest a little?" Freedart asked, noticing fatigue had started to set in.

"I will." Daisuke replied. "But there's just a little bit left."

"It's not good to push yourselves like this." Freedart cautioned. "Don't overdo it."

"Don't worry." Ami assured.

_They look pale._ Freedart sat between the pair.

_This feeling..._ Daisuke blinked. _I've felt it before. Oh yeah, when I was drawing with Riku. She looked at my drawing the same way. Oh, I want to see Riku._

_I knew it._ Freedart realized. _It isn't possible to keep humans in this world for long. At this rate... at this rate... their lives will..._

"The flowers!" Daisuke gasped when the meadow vanished, replaced by a snowy landscape.

"Freedart!" Ami exclaimed.

* * *

In school...

"What the hell happened to Daisuke and Hiwatari?" Saehara demanded. "What the hell are they thinking? How are we supposed to practice without the two main characters? For God's sake, those two... Alright, if they have no desire to do it.." he decided. Nijimura, you play Elliot!"

"Eh?" Nijimura gaped.

"And I..." Saehara pointed to himself. "Am Freedart!"

"What are you talking about?" the wardrobe designer snapped.

"The image is completely different." one of her assistants added.

"This isn't comedy." the second assistant reminded.

"Shut up!" Saehara barked. "Complain it to Daisuke and Hiwatari!"

"It's just that if you do it, it'll be a total waste!" the wardrobe designer insisted.

"Let's go." Riku decided.

"Yeah." Risa nodded in agreement and the Harada twins ran out in the midst of the commotion.

* * *

On the streets...

"Anyway, let's go to Niwa's house." Riku suggested as she ran, Risa following closely on her bicycle.

"Yeah!" Risa agreed.

* * *

In the basement of the Niwa household...

The Niwa family had Towa stand in the middle of the magic alter.

"I have found the location of the sword." Towa jumped down.

"What?" Dark pressed. "Where? Towa!"

"It's strange." Towa replied. "I didn't feel anything before, and yet I suddenly felt it so clearly that there's no doubt."

"That _is_ strange." Emiko agreed.

"This must be a trap." Daichi concluded.

"However, it's our only clue." Kyousuke reasoned.

"How interesting." Dark grinned. "I'll test that trap."

* * *

In the tower...

"Hurry, Dark." Hiwatari released the chains on the 'Wedge of Time'. "Don't forget the painting."

* * *

On the streets...

"Riku, wait!" Risa shouted as her sister sped up.

"You're slow, Risa!" Riku chided.

"But..." Risa stated.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked when Risa stopped.

"Dark!" Risa looked at the sky. "Riku, let's follow him."

"But..." Riku was uncertain.

"I'm sure Dark knows where Niwa and Ami are." Risa insisted. "I'm going ahead!" she pedaled off.

"Wait!" Riku followed closely behind.

* * *

In the tower...

Dark had arrived at his destination. "Now then..." he released his shielding magic on the pitch black canvas. "Heh, they're calling out to each other." he snorted and entered the tower.

* * *

On the ground...

"He was holding the painting." Riku noted as Dark entered the tower.

"Yeah." Risa nodded.

"What should we do?" Riku asked.

"We're going in, of course." Risa decided.

"How?" Riku wondered.

"Look, there are stairs over there." Risa spotted the spiral stairway. "If we climb those stairs, we should be able to see into the tower through the windows."

"Let's go." Riku agreed.

* * *

In the tower...

"What a neat little seal." Dark noted and used his magic to open the doors. "The 'Wedge of Time'!" he saw the blade floating before him. "'Second Hand of Time', this is who you've been searching for." he stated as the two items resonated. "As flashy as ever, huh, Hiwatari!" he called as Hiwatari grabbed the sword.

* * *

Outside the tower...

"Hiwatari!" Riku gasped.

"Why?" Risa was shocked.

* * *

In the tower...

"Listen, Dark!" Hiwatari called. "There is no time! We have to do what has to be done."

"So, he's come." Dark frowned as Hiwatari winced, kneeling onto the floor as his other half started to take over. Hiwatari's glasses shattered on the floor as Krad took complete control over his Tamer's body.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks. In the next chapter, Dark battles Krad to retrieve the 'Wedge of Time'. Satoshi repaints Daisuke's painting. The story of Ice and Dark is completed. Ami senses the end is drawing near.


	15. Snow Falls in The Heart

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 13 goes up. This is Chapter 14 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Warp-Digivolves into Magnadramon and fires a stream of 'Fire Tornado' at the non-reviewing readers and 'accidentally' turning Kakashi into KFC, along with a good potion of Konoha's forest. Said Mega-level Digimon continues her rampage until she causes more damage than Kyuubi.)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 14: Snow Falls in The Heart

* * *

Where we last left off...

The Harada twins were shocked to find Hiwatari in the same tower as Dark.

In the tower...

"So you came." Dark glared at his counterpart.

With a scream, the half-transformed Krad was engulfed in a flurry of white feathers.

_At this rate, Niwa and Ami will..._ Hiwatari winced as he fought for control.

* * *

Outside the tower...

"Hiwatari!" Risa shouted as Hiwatari's body was encased in a flurry of white feathers and two white angel wings emerge from his back.

* * *

In the tower...

"You desire this sword that much?" Krad taunted as Dark charged and swing the blade at the incoming Dark, slashing across his shirt. "You wish to liberate Niwa Daisuke that much!" adding another slash at Dark, causing the black-winged phantom thief to crash out of the tower.

* * *

Outside the tower...

"Let's go!" Riku told her sister.

"Yeah!" Risa hurried over to the falling Dark.

Snapping his eyes open, Dark gave his wings a flap to cushion his fall.

Not giving his counterpart time to recover, Krad thrust the blade into Dark's shoulder. _Rutile isn't working._ He mused.

"Does it hurt?" Krad mocked. "That's good. That pain is yours. Right now, that body is yours alone. If you keep this up, the 'Second Hand of Time' will be destroyed, along with Niwa Daisuke, and you will be able to gain that body. Wonderful, it is not?." and forced the blade deeper when Dark gripped the sword with his bare hands.

"Maybe..." Dark admitted. "But..."he pulled the blade off. "IT'S NOT FUN THAT WAY!" and hammered a punch into Krad's gut, before giving his counterpart a series of punches. "I'll be perfectly clear. The only one who can tell me what to do is me!"

"That's the other me, alright." Krad chuckled.

"Dark!" Risa shouted. "Dark..."

"Stay back, Risa!" Dark ordered.

"And you forget something." Dark reminded. "_She_ too, is trapped in there!"

"_She_?" Krad took a hesitant step back, allowing Hiwatari the opening he needed to regain his body, the backlash of magic knocking the Harada twins unconscious

* * *

In a thicket nearby...

"That made me... a little... tired." Dark admitted, taking a brief moment to regain his breath as With dragged the blackened painting to him. "Sorry, With." Dark remarked. "You saved us. Still wanna fight?" he looked at the light-blue-haired teen who had entered the thicket, the 'Wedge of Time' and his brush set in hand.

"Stop bluffing." Hiwatari chided. "You're in no condition to fight." Kneeling before the blackened painting, he tried to sense the magic within. "This life of this painting is already... disappearing." he concluded after a while.

"What are you trying to do?" Dark asked as Hiwatari took out his brush.

"I will open a doorway into the world inside the painting." Hiwatari dabbed his brush with white paint.

"Are you... trying save Daisuke?" Dark wondered as Hiwatari set to work.

"The 'Second Hand of Time' is a monster we Hikari created." Hiwatari replied. "My ancestors could not finish the job. But I will! Done!" he completed the replica.

"That was too fast!" Dark gawked.

"The entrance is open." Hiwatari stated.

"It's the same as Daisuke's painting." Dark noted.

"I am a Hikari." Hiwatari reminded. "I can paint anything after I've seen it once. As long as it's only a short time, your familiar won't have any problems. Go."

"I'll tell you one thing." Dark snorted. "The first person in the Niwa family to try to draw something on his own was Daisuke. He may be going against the Niwa blood in his own way. You two are alike in a way. With!" he called and dived into the painting with his reformed wings on his back.

* * *

In Freedart's world...

With the landscape fluctuating between the meadow and a snowy landscape, Daisuke turned when he heard a 'flop', only to see Freedart had fainted in Ami's arms.

"Freedart!" Daisuke gasped, kneeling beside the two girls. "Are you alright?"

"The 'Second Hand of Time's life is... now." Freedart muttered.

"No..." Daisuke gasped."I'll try harder and draw more." he promised. "So please!"

"Then, we don't have much time left." Ami concluded.

"You two have to get back to the outside world." Freedart stated. "Or else... your lives too, will..."

"But then..." Daisuke protested.

"It's alright." Freedart assured.

"You can't give up!" Ami urged. "You're waiting for Elliot, right? You promised Elliot, didn't you? Anyway, we have to get out of here. Right?"

* * *

In the outside world...

_Try to remember Ami, Niwa._ Hiwatari prayed, adding the fountain into his painting. _It's the place when you began._

* * *

Commercial Break.

Voice-Off Announcer: If you thought Pokemon was taking too much time to end, then you'll just love this.

The camera zooms in to a card duel arena, where Yugi is facing Kaiba. His side is devoid of cards except for the Dark Magician Girl, while his opponent has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk.

VOA: Yugi must face new challenges and new foes, along with the usual losers that just can't die. Can his improved deck defeat his opponents?

Yugi produces a card from his duel disk and smirks. As it shows it to Kaiba, the 'villain' does his best not to run away crying. Yugi use the card, which caused the DMG to turn into an armored, railgun-wielding version of herself.

VOA: [As the improved DMG vaporizes the BEUD and Obelisk.] I guess that's a yes. Watch the Dark Female Marine and the Green Eyes Uber Exodia face off in 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Lamer Than Pokemon!' Coming sooner than you'd want it to.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In Freedart's world...

Ami was using her magic to create a barrier to shield the trio from the blizzard.

"That's..." Daisuke spotted the fountain in the distance. "What is that, again?"

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Freedart stirred. "Daisuke?" she blinked when Daisuke stood up as the windmill started to turn.

"I feel it too." Ami remarked. "Let's go, I feel like somebody's calling."

"Daisuke, Anhara, where are you?" Dark wondered as he flew in the sky, searching for the pair. "This is..." he landed in front of Daisuke's portrait frame. "Daisuke! Anhara!" he hollered. "Where are you? DAISUKE! ANHARA!"

* * *

In the outside world...

Hiwatari prepared to drop the 'Wedge of Time' into the painting. "This is what... I must do."

* * *

In Freedart's world...

Ami had used her magic to transport the group to the fountain.

"We made it, but...:" Daisuke trailed as Ami's transport bubble popped. "What is this?" he looked down at the flight of stairs.

"Let's go." Ami suggested and the trio headed downstairs.

"This is..." Daisuke stated, the group stopping in the middle of the basement.

"That's it!" Ami gasped in remembrance. "I remember!"

"This is where we met the 'Second Hand of Time' for the first time." the two teens chorused.

"Freedart!" Daisuke turned. "Freedart!" he called, seeing the weakening girl. "Hang on!"

"She's cold!" Ami gasped, feeling Freedart's temperature drop. "We're out of time!" she realized, seeing Freedart's feet starting to freeze. "Hang on, Freedart!"

"Once again, I've made a mistake." the 'Second Hand of Time' stated.

"'Second Hand of Time'..." Daisuke started, seeing the artwork's human form as the crystals manifested behind her. "'Second Hand of Time', Freedart is...!"

"I'm sorry." the 'Second Hand of Time' shook her head. "There's nothing more I can do."

"It can't be!" Daisuke gasped in shock. "You can't give up, Freedart!"

"Thank you." Freedart smiled.

"You can't!" Ami pleaded. "You can't, Freedart!"

"The two of your are good people." Freedart stated. "I wish I could be with the two of you a little longer."

"You can't..." Daisuke begged. "You can't do this."

"No matter what happens, don't let go of the person who is important to you." Freedart advised. "Please. Don't choose death in order to protect them. No matter what happens, you must live to protect them."

"Freedart!" Daisuke hugged the girl and wept.

"Daisuke! Anhara!" Dark called, flying into the scene upon hearing Daisuke's wail. "Daisuke, Anhara! Come with me!" he grabbed the pair.

"Let go!" Daisuke struggled. "Let go, Dark!"

"There's no time!" Dark warned.

"Let go, Dark!" Daisuke was _still_ struggling.

Ignoring his Tamer's protests, Dark heaved him off as Ami grew Anhara's wings on her back, taking off with the phantom thief.

"Freedart!" Daisuke shouted as Dark took him away.

Her wrists frozen, Freedart clasped her hands in prayer as the 'Second Hand of Time' took her hands into hers. "'Second Hand of Time'... you'll stay by my side?" and the 'Second Hand of Time' smiled.

* * *

In the outside world...

"'Wedge of Time, Elliot." Hiwatari started and dropped the sword into the painting. "Go to her. To the place you originally belonged to."

* * *

In Freedart's world...

"Dark, let go!" Daisuke struggled. "Let go, I said! Let go! Let go, let go! Dark, you... let go!"

"That was..." Daisuke gaped as the 'Wedge of Time' sword dropped before their eyes.

"The 'Wedge of Time'..." Ami blinked as the said blade continued its journey.

"Elliot..." Daisuke trailed.

"That's..." the 'Second Hand of Time' looked up at the descending person and vanished as Elliot's form came into view.

"Elliot..." Freedart welcomed her long-lost lover in open arms.

"Freedart!" Daisuke screamed, just as the 'Wedge of Time' pieced through Freedart's body, a flurry of rose petals surrounding the reunited pair and the 'Second Hand of Time' shattered, putting the final conclusion to the 'Ice and Dark' story.

"Elliot, do you remember the promise we made when we were little?" Freedart reminded.

"Yes" Elliot replied.

"We'll be..." Freedart started.

"Together forever." Elliot finished.

* * *

In the outside world...

Hiwatari looked up as Ami shot out from the painting.

"I'm back." Ami gave him a smile as Hiwatari took her hand to anchor her.

"Welcome back." Hiwatari returned with a smile of his own as Ami's wings vanished in a shower of feathers and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Good to know I'm missed." Ami joked.

"Ami?" Hiwatari blinked when he felt his coat getting wet.

"Just... don't say anything, please." Ami begged.

Hiwatari remained silent as he allowed his partner to cry.

* * *

Later...

"What happened to me?" Riku awoke in the thicket. "Who?" she spotted someone sitting against a nearby tree. "Niwa!" she hurried over. "Niwa! What happened? Niwa..." she trailed, seeing Daisuke's tears.

"Don't... look at my face." Daisuke pulled her into a hug. "I'll cheer up soon. I'll smile in a minute."

"Niwa..." Riku muttered as Daisuke tightened his hold on her, the 'Caged Bird' theme playing in the background.

With the 'Ice and Dark' story finally concluded, the portrait canvas vanished in a sparkle of dust and as a last gift to the pair that helped her, Freedart used the last remnants of her power to send snowfall into the town.

* * *

On the windmill...

_Daisuke._ Dark told his Tamer. _You and Anhara saved those two. Humans tried to capture time__, which had no shape, to make something. So that humans, who are not eternal, can believe in eternity. You should believe. That is eternity in that too. Take a look._ He looked at the falling snow.

"Snow..." Daisuke peered.

_She must be making it snow, just for the two of you._ Dark concluded. _It's Freedart's last magic._

* * *

On the streets...

_Thank you, Freedart._ Ami held a single snowflake in her hands. _The final seal is about to break. Now I know what I must do. The end is drawing close._ Ami gripped the 'Runesave' pendent. _And my final decision..._

Hiwatari sighed and pulled her head to rest against his shoulder, his own way of comforting her.

_Don't choose death in order to protect them. No matter what happens, you must live to protect _them. Freedart repeated her advice through her last magic.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Kei stood in front of the 'Black Wings'.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down and two more chapters before this fic is done. Read and review folks. In the next chapter, the signs of a repeated disaster—an extreme low tide and an earthquake—prompt the city authorities to issue an evacuation. Ami performs the 'Final Merge' to activate 'Runesave's ultimate ability to permanently seal the 'Black Wings'.


	16. The 'Black Wings'

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 14 goes up. This is Chapter 15 and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Warp-Digivolves into Magnadramon and fires a stream of 'Fire Tornado' at the non-reviewing readers and 'accidentally' turning Kakashi into KFC, along with a good potion of Konoha's forest. Said Mega-level Digimon continues her rampage until she causes more damage than Kyuubi.)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 15: The 'Black Wings'

* * *

Time passes...

It was near Christmastime.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"I guess this means we won't have a white Christmas." Daisuke noted.

"Snow would be nice for a couple in love." Emiko teased as she decorated the Christmas tree.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"Oh, Dai." Towa chided. "On a snowy Christmas Eve, while walking with your beloved, you causally hold her shoulder, an gently ask, 'Are you cold?' That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

"I was not!" Daisuke flustered.

"Well, even if you were, the fact that it won't happen is both painful and amusing." Kyousuke stated.

"I said I wasn't!" Daisuke flushed. "I haven't even called her since Winter Break started."

"Oh my, why is that?" Emiko wondered.

"Why?" Daisuke echoed. "Well, she's probably busy with homework and it'll be bothersome if I call for no reason."

"You're exactly like Kyousuke, Dai." Emiko chuckled.

"Huh?" Kyousuke blinked. "Me?"

"Riku must be exhausted." Emiko added. "I feel sorry for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" father and son chorused.

"Daisuke, looks like the day you get the Holy Maiden is still far away." Daichi chuckled.

"Not you too..." Daisuke whined.

"By the way. Towa..." Daichi started. "You don't know how to decorate a Christmas tree?" he asked, seeing the stringed-up decorations.

"How could I have...?" Towa exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Towa?" Emiko asked. "You've been weird lately."

* * *

In his room...

_You're not _still_ thinking about Freedart, are you?_ Dark asked his Tamer.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked. "No, it's not that."

_Then, why can't you at least call her?_ Dark suggested.

"I'm really glad that Riku was there." Daisuke admitted. "I think I would still be depressed if she wasn't. In the end, I couldn't do anything for the 'Second Hand of Time's world. Not only that, I made Riku worry and caused so much trouble for everyone. What exactly was I doing? What can I do?"

_Anyway, you should learn from me, and be more positive._ Dark reasoned. _I won't be able to be with you forever._ He warned.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked. "Dark?"

* * *

In the Harada household...

"Hello?" Tsubouichi took the call. "Yes. No, it's not."

"Too bad it wasn't Niwa." Risa teased her sister.

"No, goodbye." Tsubouichi ended the call. "Recently, the number of wrong calls has increased."

"Oh yeah, I couldn't connect to the fortunetellers yesterday." Risa noted. "Maybe it's a sign that something will happen."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"I've been using the fortunetelling to figure out the relationship between Niwa and Dark since yesterday." Risa replied. "You can tell, right? That Niwa might be Dark. But no matter how many times I do it, I get the same answers. Something incredibly bad will happen. That bothered me, so I did some research, but I didn't find anything."

"Not to worry." Tsubouichi assured. "While the master and his wife are gone, I will take care of you two."

"Tsubouichi..." Risa muttered.

* * *

In his room...

"Stop it..." Hiwatari muttered. "STOP IT! This is..." he awoke in Ami's arms and turned to find the sealed axe in his chair released.

"He stole it." Ami finished his thought, realizing what Krad had done.

"I have to go..." Hiwatari got to his feet.

"Then, do what you must." Ami concluded. "It's time, too, that I went."

"Where?" Hiwatari asked, still weak from his transformation.

"The 'Final Merge'." Ami stated plainly, transforming into her Senshi self in a flash as around town, the souls of the formerly Niwa-sealed artworks were released.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"What is this?" Daisuke exclaimed as Dark's seals were released from the sealed artworks. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Daichi replied. "Emiko, prepare for the ritual."

"Yes." Emiko readied her sealing wand. "Take care of Dai." she told her husband as she hurried to the basement.

"Apparently, this comes with one who draws the blood of the Niwa family makes a huge decision." Kyousuke noted.

* * *

In the arts museum...

Hiwatari had arrived at the spot where the 'Black Wings' were situated. "I can still make it..." he decided. "If I do it now."

"My subordinates have already told me all about it." Kei voiced. "How to activate the 'Black Wings'. You already started to figure it out, haven't you? Why did the 'Second Hand of Time', a treasure within treasure, of the Hikari family, awaken?"

"Krad..." Hiwatari realized. "While he kept me unconscious."

"It seems that strong monsters like strong humans." Kei noted.

"What did you do to Hio Mio?" Hiwatari demanded.

"Who knows." Kei shrugged. "She's nothing more than a doll, after all. She would have been destroyed, even if I hadn't done anything. Like the 'Second Hand of Time', she wasn't useful in capturing Dark. The truth is, there's one more important duty."

_When the 'Second Hand of Time' is destroyed._ Krad voiced, as Hiwatari struggled to keep his other self restrained. _The spirits of the 'Black Wings' will gather once again._

"Krad..." Hiwatari winced.

"Your other self is really reliable." Kei remarked. "He even found this for me. The dark work of art, secretly passed down for generations in the Hikari family. I never thought it would be in your room."

"No..." Hiwatari muttered. "I won't let somebody like you..."

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"Emiko!" Kyousuke caught his wife as the magic backlash threw her off her feet.

"Grandpa, are you alright?" Daisuke asked his grandfather.

"It looks like an unexpected power has joined in." Daichi noted.

"The time's finally come to release it." Emiko stated.

"Release what?" Daisuke echoed.

"The 'Black Wings'." Kyousuke replied.

"'Black Wings'..." Daisuke trailed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement of the Mizuno abandoned apartment...

Saeko had even transferred to Juuban General Hospital almost a week ago and Ami had stayed behind, stating that she could not leave some untied knots untied, so Saeko gave her permission to stay until she finished up her unfinished work.

"Ready?" Anhara voiced, the three females standing face-to-face for the first time, the 'Runesave' pendent floating in the middle of the ceremonial circle.

"Once we start, we can't stop." Millennial Sailor Mercury stated.

"Let's finish this." Ami replied determinedly.

"Well said!" Anhara and Millennial Sailor Mercury chorused and the two magical beings started the incantation.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Zoom in to a wasted medieval city. Buildings are burning as people runs away, the water of a nearby river is an odd reddish color, and the sky is darkened by ominous black clouds. Standing on top of a burning church is Kefka, laughing insanely as he enjoys the fruits of his hard work.

SailorStar9: Final Fantasy 6-2: Kefka's Revenge. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

Reviewers: …

SailorStar9: What? It definitely CAN'T be worse than FF X-2.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"Hiwatari Satoshi." Kyousuke voiced as the said teen was trying to prevent his other self from emerging. "Do you know his real name?"

"Real name?" Daisuke echoed.

"Hikari Satoshi." Kyousuke finished. "That is his real name."

"Hikari?" Daisuke gasped. "You mean..."

"Yes, the reason Krad lives within him, is because he is from the family that is in an eternal battle with the Niwas." Kyousuke confirmed. "There was a time when the Hikari were at the top of the art world. It was rumored that the artwork the Hikari created had souls within them. However, the family didn't stop at that and put their bodies and souls into creating the ultimate living work of art. They requested Queen Selenity of the White Moon to bestow life into the completed artwork and the result was the 'Black Wings'. Being a family of thieves, the Niwa family tried to steal the 'Black Wings' under the instruction of King Mercury, Princess Anhara's father. However, it was in the middle of a ritual, at the instant that the Ginzuishou breathed life into it, the ritual was interrupted. Dark an Krad were born, and it was mixed into their genes, in the form of a curse."

"A curse..." Daisuke echoed.

"Yes, I was born from the Hikari family, as half of the 'Black Wings'." Dark affirmed.

"After that, the Hikari feared that the 'Black Wings' would run wild, so they sealed it away with their own hands." Kyousuke stated.

"Where is it now?" Daisuke asked.

"Not even I know." Dark admitted. "However, if Krad starts something, we will probably naturally call out to each other."

"The reason why our family has been stealing artwork and sealing them away, is King Mercury's will; to try to protect against this from happening, if only for a little while." Daichi revealed.

"Grandpa..." Daisuke muttered.

"I'll go out first." Daichi remarked. "I leave the rest to you."

"I'll take you to the door." Emiko offered.

"Everything will happen tonight." Kyousuke concluded. "The ideal time for sealing things is tonight. It only happens once every 40 years. The unusual movement of the 'Black Wings' can't be unrelated. Considering the strange behavior of With and Towa, you could say this is a challenge against the Niwa family and the Mercury Royal House. The only one that can go against that is you, since Dark lives in you."

"Only I..." Daisuke trailed.

* * *

In her room...

_I wonder what Niwa is doing._ Riku mused and reached for her portable phone.

* * *

In the living room...

"It's no good." Tsubouichi tried to fix the TV. "It looks like it's no a problem on this end.

"Tsubouichi, the phone is broken." Riku voiced.

"It seems that the electric waves are being disturbed." Tsubouichi concluded.

"The TV's weird too." Risa added.

* * *

In the arts museum...

Hiwatari finally lost the struggle and Krad manifested. "How useless it was for you to struggle." he snorted. "You should simply watch obediently."

"He's really a hopeless little brat." Kei agreed. "He wasn't even useful to us. Although we'll never see him again, so it's doesn't matter."

"There is still more for you to do." Krad reminded. "Let us get along, before _she_ uses _that_."

"Of course." Kei agreed. "My cute little servant."

* * *

In the police station...

"WHAT?" the elder Saehara hollered after Daichi informed him. "That disaster my dad talked so much is..."

"I don't know." Daichi admitted. "But there's a good chance of it happening. And if it does, what happened last time will seem like nothing in comparison."

"It's not good!" the elder Saehara objected. "There are so many injured, hospitalized, old and children. Unless I have positive proof, I can't issue an evacuation order."

"Announce it." the General Commissioner cut in.

"General!" the elder Saehara gasped. "This is unexpected."

"Announce an evacuation." the General Commissioner repeated."I'll let the public safety commission know. I'll take full responsibility. I'm glad that you seem well." he greeted Daichi. "It smells the same as last time. I'll take all responsibility."

"Please evacuate the people as soon as possible." Daichi requested.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

_You're really okay with this?_ Dark asked his Tamer.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded. "I think I should leave it like this for now." he removed his Rutile.

_I'll be using a lot of magic._ Dark warned. _It's gonna hurt a _lot_._

"That's fine." Daisuke assured. "If it's my pain, I want to take it myself."

"But Dark at full power is quite impressive." Towa remarked, having reverted to her bird form. "I'm so worried!"

"Thanks." Daisuke told the two. "But I'll be fine." when a shock rocked the town, knocking Towa and With off their feet. "Ow, what a surprise." he steadied himself. "Were you scared, With? With, Towa!" he gasped, climbing onto his bed to find both familiars knocked out, before turning black.

_Don't touch!_ Dark barked. _I knew it. They were acting weird during the summer because they were being affected by this._

"The 'Black Wings'..." Daisuke realized.

* * *

At the press conference...

The evacuation order was issued.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"Dad..." Daisuke started, now decked in Dark's costume. "I'm going."

* * *

On the streets...

"Dark, do you know where the 'Black Wings' is?" Daisuke asked as he cycled off.

_Yeah, I can feel it._ Dark replied

"I'll go that far myself." Daisuke stated. "I want to save your strength for later."

_Got it, partner._ Dark noted.

* * *

In the arts museum...

_He's coming. _Krad smirked.

* * *

On the streets...

Daisuke cycled past the evacuating crowd, passing the Harada vehicle unknowingly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is _finally_ down. Read and review folks. In the next and _final_ chapter, once upon a time the Hikari family created a living artwork, known as 'The Black Wings'. The Niwa family, a family of phantom thieves, under the instruction of King Mercury, tried to steal the artwork. The artwork must now be sealed forever. Krad and Dark fight, and at the end they both are sealed into the 'Black Wings', from which they came from as Aeon Sailor Mercury uses 'Runesave's ultimate seal. Daisuke realizes who his 'Sacred Maiden' is, and Dark and Krad disappear. With the ends of Anhara's past finally tied, Ami prepares to leave Azumano. But is Satoshi ready to let her go?


	17. Final Phase: Eternal Dark

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 14 goes up. This is Chapter 16 and the last chapter and only one review. No else one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Warp-Digivolves into Magnadramon and fires a stream of 'Fire Tornado' at the non-reviewing readers and 'accidentally' turning Kakashi into KFC, along with a good potion of Konoha's forest. Said Mega-level Digimon continues her rampage until she causes more damage than Kyuubi.)

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 16: Final Phase: Eternal Dark

* * *

As Daisuke pedaled towards his destination, all he could think of was Riku.

_Niwa!_ Riku blinked when Daisuke suddenly came to her mind. "I'll definitely catch up." she told Tsubouichi. "So go ahead."

"Miss!" Tsubouichi gasped when Riku exited the car.

"Riku!" Risa called.

"Sorry!" Riku took off. _Niwa..._ "Wait!" she called. "Niwa!"

"Riku?" Daisuke turned.

"Niwa... um..." Riku started. "I felt like I'd never see you again."

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"Hear my plea." Daichi chanted. "Oh great angels and all the spirits of this Earth, send the ultimate greatest power unto me."

"The light that was born with the dark." Emiko continued. "Shall return to the dark with the light. With the dark power that crosses the distance between Earth and Heaven, stop it in its tracks!"

Having sent the Harada sisters to safely, Dark headed over to the arts museum.

* * *

In the museum...

Kei grinned as he stood before the seal of the 'Black Wings'. "The time has finally come!" and stuck the skull with the axe.

_The Chuuou Art Museum._ Daisuke mused as Dark hovered above the building.

"Yeah, I can feel it from down here." Dark replied. "His pulse!"

_I heard it from Dad._ Daisuke added. _Before the Cultural Revolution, all the Hikari artwork was once gathered here._

"I've bee waiting for you." Krad appeared before his counterpart. "Dark Mousy!"

"Krad!" Dark backed off as the white angel stuck.

_Soon enough, you will be a part of me._ Krad grinned as he took to the skies.

* * *

In Krad's mindscape...

"Huh?" Daisuke wondered. "Where am I? Hiwatari?" he spotted Krad's Tamer.

"Niwa." Hiwatari turned from his task at hand.

"Why... where are we?" Daisuke asked.

"Inside Krad." Hiwatari replied. "It must have merged with Dark's world."

"What are you doing?" Daisuke inquired. "Magic circle?"

"Stay back!" Hiwatari barked.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"This is the only way to stop Krad." Hiwatari concluded. "As strong as he is, he can't do anything without my body."

"Huh?" Daisuke gaped.

"The history of the cursed Hikari family is now over." Hiwatari added.

"You don't mean..." Daisuke trailed.

"Yes, it's a ritual to destroy my body." Hiwatari confirmed. "I can only do this when I'm inside myself. Keep going, Krad." he remarked as Daisuke was thrown back when Dark was stuck by Krad's energy. "Fight Dark."

"You... can't, Hiwatari." Daisuke stated. "You can't..." when the magic forcefield threw him back.

* * *

In the emergency tent...

"What's wrong, Riku?" Risa asked when her sister suddenly gasped.

"I don't know..." Riku stood up. "But..."

"Riku!" Risa called as her sister walked off. "Risuko, Mari, please." she turned to her other two classmates and followed her sister.

"Okay." Risuko replied.

"Sure thing." Mari assured.

"Hey, Harada, where are you going?" Saehara asked.

"Sorry, I'll be right back!" Risa called.

* * *

In the clock tower...

"I'm sure Niwa will be fine." Risa assured her sister.

_Please!_ Mio voiced through Riku's glowing pendent.

"Was that... Hio's voice?" Risa gasped.

"How..." Riku looked at her pendent. "Why?"

_Please, lend me your strength!_ Mio pleaded. _We have to stop him as soon as possible!_

"What do you mean?" Riku asked. "Why are you..."

_I transferred into the pendent._ Mio replied. _That's all I could do._

"Back then..." Riku realized what had happened. "I remember!"

_Please, I need your help!_ Mio begged. _If we don't hurry, it'll be too late! For Dark and Daisuke!_

"Niwa!" Riku gasped.

* * *

In the skies...

_I'm sorry, Daisuke._ Dark apologized to his Tamer as Krad attacked him relentlessly. _Brace yourself!_

* * *

In Krad's mindscape...

Hiwatari had finished the circle with him in the middle of it and stood up. "Stay back!" he barked as Daisuke rushed towards him.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke charged straight at the barrier.

"Niwa!" Hiwatari exclaimed. "I've already decided, Niwa." he winced as the spell activated. "Life is not precious. I'll die soon anyway."

In the museum...

Kei stuck another blow at the skull with the axe. "Once more." he grinned. "Just once more, and finally!"

* * *

In the skies...

Dark an Krad took out their respective feathers as they prepared for another attack. Meeting halfway, they shrouded the surroundings in a flurry black and white feathers.

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO Announcer: It was a city like any other, where people lived in peace and harmony, until they came...

Camera zooms in to a mall where people can be seen running out screaming, as tendrils of black energy shoot out and drains the few that can't run fast enough.

VO Announcer: ... They were known as Youma, and nobody knew where they came from, or how to stop them...

A creature that looks like a fusion between a bull and a linebacker gone wrong walks out of the mall, laughing evilly. He stops, however, when he sees four shadowy figures standing on top of a nearby building.

VOA: Nobody except for one small group of heroes...

Youma: Who are you?

The figures step into the light. The one that speaks first is a fat kid wearing a red winter cap and a white leotard with a blue skirt. He strikes a pose and glares at the monster.

Sailor Cartman: S**t your f***ing face, uncle f***er. We're the Sailor f***ing Senshi and we're gonna kick your a**!

Sailor Kyle: Lame speech as usual, Cartman.

Sailor Cartman: S*** my b****, Sailor Kyle.

Sailor Stan: Stop being a b****, Cartman.

Youma: Are you gonna fight or what?

Sailor Stan: Okay bully, you asked for it.

Sailor Cartman: Lame-a** pun there, Stan.

Youma: ENOUGH! (Shots a black energy beam that blasts Sailor Kenny's head off.)

Sailor Stan: Oh my God, he killed Sailor Kenny!

Sailor Kyle: The bastard...

Suddenly, a rose flies by and gets embedded in the wall near the monster. Everyone looks to another rooftop and see a kid in a tuxedo sitting on a wheelchair with a stupid grin on his face.

Tuxedo Timmy: Timmeeeeyy!

Sailor Cartman: F*** off, Tuxedo Timmy, you're late as usual.

Youma: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, MOTHERF***ING KIDS?

Sailor Cartman: That's it. Cartman Cap Action!

The cap flies off Cartman's head and beheads the youma. The group cheers as the creature sprays blood all over the place.

VOA: Sailor Park. Be afraid, be very afraid...

End Commercial Break.

* * *

A stream of lightning rose from the 'Black Wings' seal as Kei struck another blow at the skull. Shattering the skull with the fourth blow, he grinned as the T-bone structure was revealed. "This is..." he gasped when the bone split into half, unveiling the muscle-like ligament underneath. "You." he turned, when a bright light shone in the room as Mio manifested before him. "I see. You borrowed the bodies of those twins."

"Stop doing this." Mio opened her eyes as Dark and Krad burst into the building.

"DARK!" Krad hollered, charging at his counterpart, firing his magically charged feathers at his adversary. Dark was knocked into the wall, before dodging the next wave of feathers.

* * *

In Krad's mindscape...

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke exclaimed, having shaken off the aftereffect of Krad's assault and was shocked to see Hiwatari dangling in the air, two red threads binding his wrists.

"You can't understand." Hiwatari replied. "What it's like to live while bearing the Hikari's fate." as another thread encircled his arm. "I heard that you were trying to go against the Niwa's destiny, by creating your own works of art. I too, will cut the abominable thread of time. I will cut it with my own hands."

"No!" Daisuke insisted. "Don't run away, Hiwatari."

"Run?" Hiwatari echoed. "I'm not running!" as another thread encircled his other arm, a second string surrounded his neck. "I am... going against... the Hikari's family destiny. I made up my mind. Anyway..."

"No!" Daisuke forced the barrier open.

"Niwa!" Hiwatari gasped.

"You can't say ' I'll die anyway!'" Daisuke snapped. "Hiwatari!" he exclaimed when another red thread came around Hiwatari's forearm.

* * *

In the museum...

"I'm the one who found you." Kei reminded as Mio prepared to release the pendent's power. "Did you forget that?"

"After I lost everything, I finally realized." Mio replied. "I finally knew your true form."

"A bit late." Kei snorted.

"No!" Mio barked. "You're not really like this. Remember!" she released the pendent's magic.

"What are you doing?" Kei demanded as the power flared.

"You were changed by the art of the Hikaris." Mio concluded. "That's why... I will save you!"

"Hmph, what nonsense." Kei scoffed. "In a short time, the 'Black Wings' will be ready. I won't let anybody get in my way."

* * *

In Krad's mindscape...

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke exclaimed when another thread encircled Hiwatari's body, his shirt having being torn by the onslaught.

"I've lived as I am!" Hiwatari snapped. "Right now, I am everything that I am!"

"Then what did those words mean?" Daisuke retorted. "When you said you wanted to live like a normal junior high schooler? I think you were most like yourself when you said that."

"I never said that!" Hiwatari argued. "I don't even... think that anymore."

"NO!" Daisuke flung himself at him, breaking the ritual. "Don't force yourself to be alone!" he pinned the other Tamer to the ground. "Did you _even_ stop to think what would happen Mizuno? You can't... you can't want yourself to die!"

Hiwatari's eyes widened when he remembered the quote Ami had written on the back cover of her 'Dark and Ice' book and realized she had written it _for_ him. "I... why was I..." he teared.

"So... live..." Daisuke pleaded.

* * *

In the museum...

_Daisuke, I'll protect that feeling of yours._ Dark assured and blocked Krad's fists, his wings shattering Krad's wings. Encasing them both in a light orb, Dark charged towards the 'Black Wings'.

"He's here!" Kei declared. "Just one more..." he glared at Mio. "One more step! I won't let you get in my way!" when the orb clashed into the side wall, knocking him against the still unbroken seal and causing the axe to be buried into his back as he fell onto the platform.

"But, this is okay." Aeon Sailor Mercury assured the temporary revived Mio. "Thank you, Hio, for buying me enough time."

Mio returned a nod and vanished.

"'Runesave': Swords of Revelation!" the Aeon Senshi called, as a magic circle shone beneath her feet and four light blades that were embedded on the ground shot their lights into the black plaque, causing the 'Black Wings' to reveal its true form, just as Dark and Krad crashed into the manifested artwork.

"The 'Black Wings'!" Krad gasped, his back pressed against the deformed skeleton. _He failed._ He looked down at the dead Kei. _The effort I spent on finding the axe has come to nothing. In that case..._ "Anhara, you..." he gasped, seeing Aeon Sailor Mercury fly up to them, the 'Runesave' raised in the air, and realized what she had intended to do.

"Anhara isn't here anymore." Aeon Sailor Mercury corrected. "The 'Angel of Sealing' has taken her place. All of this... ends now! You will be sealed!"

* * *

In the clock tower...

"We..." Risa blinked.

"What?" Riku wondered. "Hio!" she gasped when Mio manifested in the sky before them, the heart-shaped pendent hanging around her neck.

"Thank you, Riku, Risa." Mio voiced. "Without your help, I couldn't have done anything. But, it's really hard to live. No, it's nothing." she corrected. "I'm glad that I met you two. Tell Daisuke 'Thank you' for me. 'Because Daisuke was there, I was able to live, in the true meaning of the word."

"Hio..." Riku muttered as Mio started to vanish.

"Riku." Mio started. Be happy with Daisuke, dammit!" she smiled and faded away.

"Hio..." Riku teared as Mio disappeared in a shimmer of magical dust.

* * *

In the museum...

As the clock stuck, Aeon Sailor Mercury chanted, "As the 'Angel of Sealing' and rightful wielder of the 'Sealing Sword', I hereby invoke the ultimate ability of 'Runesave'. 'Seal of Infinity', activate!" at her cry, a spectral form of 'Runesave' came hurling down towards the cracked skull.

_Daisuke._ Dark voiced as the spiritual blade pummeled down.

_What?_ Daisuke asked.

_No, never mind._ Dark corrected.

_Don't forget, Dark._ Daisuke reminded. _I am inside of you._

_Daisuke._ Dark mused.

_I won't forget you either._ Daisuke assured. _I never will..._

A trail of tears flowed out of Dark's eyes at the proclaim, just as the phantasmal sword plunged into the 'Black Wings', the skull's crack healing itself as both Dark and Krad were resealed within, the out-surge of magic demolishing the museum.

* * *

In the Niwa household...

"So, she used that." Daichi noted. "It's over."

"Dai..." Emiko muttered.

"With..." Kyousuke looked at the regenerated familiar. "Towa's back to normal too. Then, about now..."

"Found him!" Towa chirped, reverting back to her human form. "It's Dai!"

* * *

On the cliff...

Daisuke supported the weakened Hiwatari as the two emerged from the smoke.

"You okay, Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah." Hiwatari replied. "It's so bright." he looked at the rising sun.

"You're right." Daisuke agreed.

"But, it's a different brightness than before." Hiwatari noted.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked as they stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"I'm fine." Hiwatari assured, Daisuke gasping when he stumbled. "Niwa, can I keep this coat?"

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked. "Sure." he replied.

"I'll try to have fun." Hiwatari stated. "In life, that is."

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

"You really are mysterious." Hiwatari remarked.

"Niwa!" Riku called, the Harada twins running towards them. "Niwa!"

"Riku!" Daisuke gasped. "Riku." he added, the couple meeting on the path.

"Let me say it first." Riku stopped him.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

"I found you." Riku smiled. "Niwa!" she threw herself in his arms.

"Riku." Daisuke tightened his hug.

Knowing what would happen next, the two third-wheels turned around.

_I felt that I had gotten the 'Holy Maiden' for real this time._ Daisuke mused, he and Riku kissed as the ending song came on.

_Thank you Dark, Krad, for loving my past self._ Aeon Sailor Mercury thought as Dark's black feather vanished into magic dust. _Now, I can leave without regrets._ "Shade." she voiced as the gray cat jumped down from the broken stand and into her arms. "Let's go."

"Yes." Shade nodded as Aeon Sailor Mercury reversed her transformation.

"Ami..." Riku noticed the familiar figure walking off.

"Hiwatari." Risa nodded at the retreating shadow. "What are you waiting for? Go after her!"

At the younger twin's prodding, Hiwatari hurried after his partner.

* * *

The next day...

Ami had packed the remaining of her stuff and was prepared to leave Azumano for good. The only things left for her to do was deliver the two envelopes on her table.

Having delivered the first envelope to the Niwa letter box, her letter stating the formal release of the Niwa family services to the Mercury Royal House. The second envelope was posted to the Hiwatari post box, the Rutile engagement ring in the envelope and a letter stating her revocation of the engagement.

* * *

At the train station...

Ami was about to enter the gate when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"What do you mean by this?" Hiwatari demanded, showing her the torn envelope. "I'll never agree to this!" and silenced all protests with a deep kiss. "Will you wait for me?" he requested when they broke off. "Let me tie up a couple of loose ends here, before I join you in Juuban."

Ami merely nodded.

* * *

Epilogue, five months later...

"Good morning, everyone." Ami's homeroom teacher beamed. "Today, we have a transfer student from Azumano." and Hiwatari entered the classroom as the teacher wrote 'Hikari Satoshi' on the board. "Everyone, please be good to him."

"I'm back." the now renamed Hikari greeted Ami as he passed back her desk.

"Welcome back." Ami smiled.

* * *

SailorStar9: This is the end! It's done! Woot! Read and review.


End file.
